Incómodo
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Sousuke era la persona de mayor confianza de Rin. Él sabia que no había otra persona mejor capacitada para realizar semejante tarea. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.

**CAPITULO 1 EDITADO**

Este capítulo era una mierda le pedi ayuda mi hermana para remasterizarlo, espero que les guste:'D

Este es mi primer fic, por favor sean amables conmigo.

Está dedicado a mi hermana BitingRain.

Bueno esto es Souharu nada de RinHaru, MakoHaru, SouMako entre otras, POS NO NADA DE ESO ES SOUHARU Y PUNTO :C

Por el momento no pienso poner lemon :V, a menos que me encuentre inspirada para hacerlo, pero por ahora es un fic neutral malo sin lemon

… bueno sin más que decir

**Capítulo 1 todo lo que termina tiene que iniciar.**

Existen esos momentos en la vida, en los cuales te sientes presionado a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Y otra cuestión era el talento y la disposición; habían casos en los que uno realmente, realmente, no se podía dar el lujo de asumir cierta tarea, cierta responsabilidad, sabiendo que simplemente no estabas lo suficientemente cualificado para realizar dicha labor; ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Estaba tácito que tú no eras la persona indicada para el trabajo.

Yamazaki Sousuke estaba pasando por dicho calvario. Quién lo mandaba a ser tan buen amigo…

Sousuke era un chico genial que todos sus amigos apreciaban, los pocos que tenía, pero igual lo apreciaban. Era amable, atractivo, ingenioso, tenía un buen físico y además era alto, y todos sabemos que si no eres alto no eres protagonista de dorama koreano; en conclusión, era el hombre que casi toda mujer desearía.

Pero todo chico perfecto tenía algo imperfecto como todo ser humano, y esto era tratar con el amigo de su mejor amigo. Realmente aquello no contaba como un desperfecto, pero él hacía que pareciera uno. Ya no era Sousuke el chico amable que todos sus amigos quieren y aprecian, y que casi toda mujer desearía tener a su lado. Cuando estaba con este individuo era Sousuke, el chico malo que todos sus amigos y lacras del mundo admiran, y que muy en lo profundo desearían ser como él; sin dejar de lado a la población femenina que se derretían por igual ante el barbárico galán.

Este individuo que hacia hervir la sangre del joven Yamazaki era Nanase Haruka, un chico tranquilo, admirador del agua, el cual todos sus amigos lo seguían como perros arrastrados a pesar de que el no parecía el líder.

Aunque Haruka se veía como el tipo de chico que no mataba ni a una mosca, sacaba de quicio al pobre y desvalido de Sousuke. No era a propósito, por supuesto.

Los amigos de ambos individuos no se explicaban el por qué estos dos no podían congeniar, pero tampoco se mataron la cabeza pensándolo, y siguieron sus vidas como si nada hasta el día de hoy.

"¿Cuál era la razón de ese odio?", estén al pendiente, esta pregunta podría salirles en el crucigrama de su asidua revista de los domingos.

Todo comenzó en una mañana de un fin de semana, un día cualquiera de hace mucho tiempo atrás en donde Haruka fue a comprar una soda en la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto apareció un Yamazaki Sousuke salvaje y le dijo seriamente

—"Aléjate de rin"

…

Aquella persuasiva petición había tomado por sorpresa al joven nadador de estilo libre, cabía decir que a Haruka ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sacar su pokedex.

Ahora se preguntaran "¿Todo por una chica?" ¡JA!, ¡pues no!, Rin no era una chica. él era el mejor amigo de Sousuke y también amigo de Haruka. Rin era un chico pelirrojo, con dientes de tiburón… realmente no muy apetecible para las mujeres, pero tenía su encanto.

"¿Por qué Rin no hacía nada al respecto?"

Bueno, tal vez Rin ni siquiera sabía que estos dos tenían ese problemilla, ya que las pocas veces que se encontraba con Haru, este no le hablaba de sousuke; y sousuke, a pesar de verlo todo el día, nunca le decía nada de su vida privada, alias: "lesión de giro inesperado de trama".

En fin, esta historia no da lugar en el pasado, sino en la actualidad. Rin sabe que Sousuke odia a Haruka, y Haruka apenas sabe de la existencia de este.

Todo comenzó en una tarde cualquiera…

**Dia 1**

Rin es un nadador profesional que estaba de salida a otra competencia, esto ya era muy normal para él, así que no hubo lágrimas ni abrazos. Bueno tal vez un abrazo, pero uno muy macho.

Sousuke se despidió de él como solía hacer normalmente, lo amenazaba de muerte para que le trajera otra medalla a casa y luego lo despachaba con una fuerte palmada en los omoplatos. Pero antes de que Rin se fuera encaminado a su respectivo avión, se le acerco a su amigo y le dijo:

—Sousuke, por favor se amable con Haru.

Todos en la audiencia se voltearon a ver a Rin, luego a Sousuke, y finalmente devuelta a Rin. ¿Acaso Rin comió algo pasado antes de venirse al aeropuerto? Sousuke reviraba los ojos, qué mocoso tan descuidado, siempre debía velar por él…

—¿Qué? – le pregunto como si hubiera oído mal.

—Me refiero a que lo visites de vez en cuando, me prometiste que serias más amable con el de ahora en adelante. – El egoísmo era la cualidad más adorable de Rin. Sousuke, sin embargo, era hombre de palabra. Aunque no recordaba haber hecho una promesa así…

—¿Cuándo dije eso?

FLASH BACK

Rin se acercó sigiloso hasta un inconsciente Sousuke. Empezó a abofetearlo suavemente hasta que este reaccionó al fin.

Sousuke cargaba la madre de las resacas. Las vacaciones de verano estaban empezando y él quería aprovecharlas al máximo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era oír un sermón de la persona que más le gustaba que lo cuidaran. Rin era el mimado y él solo estaba tirando una cana al aire. Eran vacaciones, él necesitaba esto.

—"No molestes." – lo apartaba bruscamente.

—"Te traeré algo para la resaca y me iré inmediatamente con una condición." – le susurro consiente.

—"¿y si solo te vas?" – Sousuke no tenía que voltearse a ver a Rin como para saber que lo estaba viendo con reproche – Bien. Hare lo que quieras.

—"Estas vacaciones vas a hacer el intento de amistarte con Haru. Ya ha pasado un año y creo que es suficiente. Somos prácticamente adultos y estoy cansado de salir por separado con ambos. Es decir, la primera vez que me hicieron fiestas sorpresa de cumpleaños separadas fue divertido, la segunda vez ya no tanto. Y yo creo que si pones de tu parte, tú y Ha—…– Sousuke le tuvo que lanzar la lámpara del cuarto para que terminara su interminable monologo a lo Laura Bozzo. A quién rayos trataba de conmover…

—"Lo prometo, lo prometo, ahora por favor, tráeme mi verga y sal de mi vista."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

—Me encanta como te aprovechas de mí. Haciéndome prometer cosas cuando ando hablando dormido y de paso, enratonado.

— Estabas semi dormido, y no culpes a la resaca por tus promesas. Sucio hubiera sido hacértelo prometer la misma noche que estabas bebiendo.

—Y qué rayos, cómo es que me encontraste en esa situación, cuándo fue eso sí se puede saber…

—Hace un año, y volvió a pasar la semana pasada…– Rin señalaba con su dedo acusador, todo amenazante – y más te vale que este año me cumplas Sousuke, si para el termino de tus vacaciones no te has hecho amigo de Haruka, te juro que nunca más te voy a dirigir la palabra.

Sousuke soltó un bufido incrédulo. Qué rayos significaba eso. ¿Acaso Nanase era más importante que él?, ni que Nanase hubiera tenido que prometerle algo también. ¿Qué él tenía que ser el único tarado que tenía que irse a arrodillársele a los pies al otro desquiciado de los trajes de baño para que fuera su amigo?

Pero Sousuke lo sabía mejor que nadie. Rin lo valía, y mucho.

El sonido de los aviones inundo el lugar. Sousuke no quería para nada ver a ese sujeto, pero su religión Rintiana se lo exigía. Si Rin lo pedía tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya vete ¿sí?

—De acuerdo… Pero recuerda que lo prometiste, adiós.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rin ese día, Sousuke a pesar de que era más maduro que antes, le seguía molestando Haruka. El solo pensar en él le molestaba. Y como consecuencia hacia que muchas mujeres en el aeropuerto fijaran sus miradas en él y su perfecto rostro amargado.

Sousuke fue directamente a casa de Haru, en su nuevo y lujoso auto que pago con su sangre, sudor y lágrimas; eso dice pero realmente se lo gano en la lotería e hizo que muchas mujeres se interesaran más en él. Un auto lo es todo, cojan dato.

Después de un rato al fin llegaba a la casa de Haruka Nanase, por unos momentos Sousuke pensó en regresar otro día, pero eso estaba en contra de la religión Rintiana, así que toco la puerta un par de veces.

Escucho unos monotomos pasos hacer camino hasta la puerta, Sousuke sabía que se trataba de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba.

Haru abrió la puerta, pero Sousuke aún estaba procesando el movimiento y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero aquel rechinido lugareño que hacia la puerta al abrirse le informaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Yamazaki?

Esa voz…

Esa voz que tanto odiaba sin razón alguna, por un momento Sousuke lo iba a matar. Debía cortar esa yugular; aun cargaba las llaves de su auto en la mano, solo debía aplicar un poco de fuerza… pero luego recordó las palabras de Rin, y su promesa. La misión debía continuar.

—Nanase.

Se miraron por un par de minutos hasta que al fin nuestro protagonista se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el tonto ahí parado.

—Solo venía a decirte que el vuelo de rin ya salió.

Haru se le quedo viendo un par de segundos. Sousuke lo sintió como una eternidad. Finalmente Haru se dignó a hablar.

—Sí, ya lo sabía…– dudó por un momento pero la resolución llego hasta él – ¿quieres pasar?

Sousuke estaba a punto de aceptar, pero se dio cuenta de que él no quería seguir ahí, odiaba todo lo que le pertenecía a este pobre chico. Lo miro por unos segundos, y luego termino respondiéndole con un crudo, y frio

—No... Gracias.

Sousuke se alejó lentamente y se subió al auto.

Haru cerró la puerta tranquilamente y en ese momento Sousuke empezó a arrepentirse; le dijo una estupidez, y defraudo a todos los rintianos; que lo conformaban Momotarou, Nitori y tal vez el ex capitán del Samezuka, que no eran personas que realmente le importaran, pero ¡defraudo a Rin!…

Imperdonable.

Sousuke se prometió así mismo, que mañana iría a la casa de Haruka, y se la pasaría todo el santo día con él. Sousuke regreso a su casa, y se fue a dormir, su meta era que al despertarse iría a la casa de Nanase y haría un milagro.

**Día 2**

Sousuke se despertó con mucha energía. El sol estaba radiante, iba a ser un buen día; seguramente ya serían las 12:00 del mediodía, por lo tanto no podría pasar mucho tiempo con Haru, para su suerte, tomo su teléfono para ver la hora y marcaban las 6:00…am.

Una parte de Sousuke quería golpearse innumerables veces en la cabeza para terminar medianamente aturdido y tuviera que ir a un hospital, así no tendría que pasar todo ese maldito día con Nanase Haruka. Por otra parte pensaba: "Es un ser humano como cualquier otro, estoy exagerando la situación."

Sousuke se puso lo primero que encontró, y se fue directamente a la casa de Haruka, no sin antes desayunar.

…

Al fin había llegado. Esta vez estaba listo. Este día si se la pasaría, en su totalidad, con Nanase Haruka.

Bajo del auto, y toco la puerta como el día anterior.

Espero unos minutos hasta que al fin Haruka abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Yamazaki Sousuke, el rompe corazones.

—Yamazaki… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Sousuke respiro profundo. Era obvio que le preguntaría algo como eso. Era malditamente temprano, por qué no lo preguntaría. La buena noticia es que Nanase no parecía del todo molesto por el asunto. Y ahí algo lo golpeó. A lo mejor Haruka estaba al tanto de lo que él le había prometido a Rin. Así las cosas eran más sencillas…

—¿… Por qué no puedo venir y pasar un rato con mi amigo Har… Nanase?

—¿Somos amigos? – pregunto con ese aire apagado usual, pero con genuina curiosidad. Eso sí, cualquiera diría que actuaba como un sínico.

Sousuke jamás se esperó que Haruka le dijera eso. Era cierto que lo había tratado un poco mal en el pasado, pero no era para tanto. Él no sabía que Haruka pudiera tratarlo así de indiferente…

Una vez más Sousuke respiro hondo y trató de remar hasta el montículo de arena dudoso.

—P—pero por supuesto que si somos amigos, ambos conocemos a Rin, y es como que nos conociéramos – En ese momento Sousuke coloco su brazo alrededor de haru, Dios, pero qué rayos estaba haciendo y diciendo, se preguntaba el mismo.

—Supongo…–Hasta Sousuke que no conocía de nada a Haruka, sabía que estaba incomodo por su contacto, "aguántate Nanase" pensaba él. – ¿Entones… quieres pasar?

—Naturalmente…

Sousuke entro a la humilde morada de Nanase y ya estaba arrepentido, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Se sentó en la sala, Haru se puso a hacer té y un incómodo silencio apareció…

Haruka no era muy hablador, por lo tanto Sousuke no sabía de qué hablarle, hasta que uno de los dos se dignó a hablar… y no, no era Sousuke.

—¿Esta mejor tu hombro?

¡Oh si, al fin un tema de conversación común y corriente!

En este tipo de conversaciones era imposible que nuestro héroe pudiera restregarla.

—Pues sí, está mucho mejor.

…

Y nuestro héroe nos falló en esta ocasión…

Había matado el tema de una sola estocada y ya no había más que hablar.

—Que bien.

Haru se sentó al frente de sousuke, le dio una taza de té, sorbió un poco de él, y ya no sabía que más decirle.

—Está bueno el té…

—Gracias.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar. Haruka salió un momento del cuarto, y regreso con su block de dibujo, Sousuke al principio se sintió un poco ofendido, pero tenía que admitir que Haru tenía razón en ponerse a dibujar. Hoy Sousuke se supone que debía ser el alma de la fiesta, y había logrado lo imposible, aburrir a Nanase.

Sousuke estaba muy aburrido por igual, y estresado. Busco en su bolsillo sus cigarrillos y empezó a fumar, ignorando la existencia del chico que tenía al lado.

—Oye Yamazaki. – Haruka fulmino a Sousuke sin vacilamientos.

—¿Mh?

—No fumes dentro de la casa.

—Pero me aburro…— "¿Por qué rayos dije eso…?" Pensó

Una ráfaga de emoción paso rápidamente por los ojos del menor, y así como vino, se esfumo – Si tanto te aburres, ¿Qué haces aquí?

…

Sousuke apago el cigarrillo.

—¿Contento?

—…Si…

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Sousuke estaba de muy mal humor y apenas eran las 7:30, su misión seguía en pie… Miraba a Haru, luego a la pared y trataba de ver que dibujaba, y así se la paso por una hora hasta que no aguanto más.

—Me voy.

Haru se quedó en silencio… era como si Sousuke ya se hubiera ido.

Nuevamente nuestro héroe Salió por la puerta principal y monto su auto. Estaba insatisfecho con el resultado, pero era inevitable, simplemente no sabía comunicarse con Haru.

Regreso a su territorio pensando cómo debería presentarse nuevamente por esa casa, y como disculparse debidamente por lo de fumar…

Y ya tenía la respuesta.

**Día 3**

Sousuke ya estaba preparado para su tercer día de "Pasar tiempo con Haruka Nanase", o la PTHN.

Tomo su auto y se fue directamente a su casa, tocó la puerta como ya había hecho en días anteriores, y espero a que su víctima bajara.

—¿Yamazaki? – Se había asomado un pequeño delfín al abrir la puerta.

—Nanase… ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que eres un maldito delfín a eso me refiero.

…

—¿Pero de que hablas? Siempre he sido así.

Sousuke decidió ignorar todo este suceso y pensó en dejar los chicles súper ácidos y las mini gelatinas descontinuadas, si es que esos eran la causa de esta pesadilla zoófila.

—Por favor pasa.

Al pasar, la casa estaba llena de agua y apenas se podían apreciar los muebles. Esto era raro. Primero Nanase era un delfín y ahora su casa era una laguna, definitivamente algo estaba mal…

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraba un tiburón tomando una taza de café, "Rin" aparentemente.

—Ok, no sé qué me comí anoche pero ¿Por qué estoy soñando todo esto?

—Sousuke –Dijo el tiburón mayor arrastrándose a su amigo, para quedar frente a frente – escúchame, sé que todo esto parece raro, pero esto demuestra por lo que estás pasando, bueno, por lo que todos estamos pasando, nosotros no somos lo que realmente aparentamos y…

Sousuke luego se puso a pensar en una canción que se había escuchado el otro día. Ese tiburón no podía ser Rin, y al no ser éste, Sousuke ni siquiera pensaba gastar un segundo de su vida oyendo a aquel impostor.

—La conspiración mundial te seguirá día a día y tienes que dar de tu parte…– Qué nunca se callaba este maldito sushi…

Cada minuto se hacía más y más tonto el sueño. Rin empezó a patalear por falta de aire y regreso al fondo de la casa a tomar agua. Sousuke no lo siguió y se sentó a tomar del café que estaba en la mesa, quedando en frente de un pequeño delfín de mirada fría.

—¿Quieres un pan tostado? – pregunto el anfitrión.

—Dale…

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, no había ninguna preocupación en la mente de Sousuke y eso le gustaba, hasta que al fin se dignó a hablarle su compañero, poniéndose encima de la mesa para captar su atención.

—Te preguntaras ¿Por qué estoy soñando toda esta estupidez? – El delfín Nanase era tan plano al hablar como Nanase humano, qué dicha…

—conspiración mundial ¿no?

—Pues no, no le prestes atención a lo que dijo Rin… nada de lo que te dijo importa en este momento.

—Ok…

—Solo te queremos demostrar que Rin no es siempre la razón de tu ser.

Eso ofendió un poco a Sousuke – ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – le dijo entre dientes.

—Poco a poco te vas a ir dando cuenta. Y la razón del por qué tienes este sueño, pues, tienes que averiguarlo por ti mismo, lo siento. Ahora debo irme… lejos. – Tenían que estar bromeando…

—¡¿Y para que todo este rollo?!

—Adiós yamazaki.

Sousuke amaneció con la cara rota en el suelo, ¿Pero que quería decirle ese sueño?, bueno, realmente no le importaba, y se fue a tratar su herida. A pesar de que solo ha pasado muy poco tiempo con Haruka, ya estaba harto de él y decidió no visitarlo ese día…

**Día 4**

Sousuke tenía una curita en la cara, no importa que herida tuviera este chico, igualmente todos querían ver su bello rostro cada mañana.

Ya conocía a Haru de tres días, (Según él), y por lo tanto podría hacer los planes que deseara sin su permiso (por lo menos él lo pensó así).

—¡Nanase!

—… Yama—…

—Sí, si, conozco mi nombre

—…

—Escucha estoy harto de que cada vez que me encuentro a solas contigo no pueda comunicarme de una manera normal, por lo tanto hoy saldremos… – Ahí estaba él, haciendo su voluntad, pero Haruka era una persona con voz y voto, no podía simplemente venir y hamaquearlo y pensar que eso estaba bien.

—Pero no tengo ganas de salir.

—¡No me interesa, saldremos a pasear! – Lo que Haruka poco recordaba era que Sousuke era extremadamente persuasivo…e intimidante.

—…bien.

Que chico tan fácil de convencer, era uno de los pocos aspectos que le gustaba a nuestro manipulador protagonista.

Luego se arrepintió, ¿Qué derecho tenia de decir eso?, ahora parecía un idiota, defraudo una vez más a los rintianos.

—¿A dónde quieres salir?

—Pero tú fuiste el que—…

—Ok, si no vas a aportar ninguna idea, vámonos al cine, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

—No sé qué están dando…

—… Ok…

Sousuke pensó "hey, el cine, un lugar en donde no tienes que hablar, y además la gente se va conociendo a pesar de que ni siquiera se hablaron durante toda la velada."

Por supuesto todo se preciaba y el cine fue el principio de unas vacaciones horribles.

—Emmh, ¿me puede dar dos boletos para la función principal?

—Está agotado señor

"Maldita sea, lo que faltaba." Pensó – Deme dos boletos de lo que tenga.

—Aquí tiene señor.

Bien, la función ya estaba por empezar, no le importaba que rayos iba a ver, pero si eso hacia feliz a Rin lo haría con gusto.

Para su mala suerte, le toco "Un Nuevo Amor se Asoma" la película que se ha estado hablando desde hace días. En donde todas las chicas invitaban a sus novios como excusa para sugerir volver su noviazgo de semi serio a serio, pero la única misión del novio era ignorar las burradas que llegara a decir alguna Jenifer Aniston y besuquearse hasta el cansancio con su pareja, y si era lo suficientemente suertudo ese día, la novia le dejaría tocarle un seno. Por supuestísimo, este no era el caso de nuestro galán, en primera porque él tenía acceso a todos los senos del gremio femenino, y en segunda, Nanase era su cita…

No había pasado ni diez minutos de película cuando ya la parejita de al lado había avanzado de segunda a tercera base. Esto frustraba a nuestro protagonista, La película era francesa, así que era una peliculita semi pornográfica que no mostraba nada, pero igual era incomoda y no podías voltearte porque era lo mismo que ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla; solo que en físico y molestándote el brazo. Al fin entendió como se sentía Rin cuando tuvo que ir a ver una película de esta índole junto con Gou.

Haru se encontraba con la cara que siempre usaba para cuando estaba Feliz, triste o enojado; era igual de incomodo, de alguna forma.

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Haruka que ya estaba cansado de que Sousuke le perforara la mejilla con la mirada.

—Sabes, al final el protagonista se muere, ya me la contaron, mejor vámonos.

—Está bien.

Salieron de la tortura, No quería ni pensar en que soñaría esta vez.

—Vamos a comer ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

—Bien…

—Sabes, puedes decir que no

—Estoy bien…

Se fueron a comer una hamburguesa y el resultado fue el mismo, incomodidad, y unos tipejos se estaban besando atrás de ellos.

—Ya es tarde te llevare a casa, ¿a menos que quieres hacer algo más?

—No, estoy bien

…

Al llegar a casa de Haru, Sousuke decidió quedarse por un rato, estaba exhausto, y solo había salido a comer básicamente.

Haru prendió la televisión; estaban pasando un programa que Sousuke solía ver.

—Oh déjalo ahí

—Bien…

¿Enserio? Esto era inusual, en momentos así el dueño de la casa debería decir "No, mi novela empieza pronto. Vete a tu casa" Pero bueno…

Se quedó hasta que termino su programa, se reía como idiota a cada rato y Haru ni se molestaba en hablar, "¡cielos, ver la tele con este tipo era lo máximo!", ya sabía qué hacer para la próxima vez que se quedara en casa de Haru.

—Me voy.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Sousuke Llego a su casa cansado, no podía creer que fuera tan tarde, pero qué se le iba a hacer, de inmediato se hizo la cena y se fue a dormir.

"Y gracias al cielo no soñó con el agua… esa noche."

Atte: Rin Yamazaki.

**Dia 5**

Sousuke ya había conseguido la forma de evitar a Nanase Haruka y decir que ahora eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y esto era la televisión.

Muchos se preguntaran "¿Qué era la televisión?"

Bueno es un aparato como la radio, solo que con pantalla, que te muestra lo que está sucediendo. Pero no como la computadora, con la tele tenías que esperar un horario para ver lo que tú querías, algunos usaban cable, otros tenían TiVo.

Esta máquina olvidada era lo que Sousuke iba a utilizar, lamentablemente era sábado. Se sabía que los sábados pasan todo lo que la gente no quiere ver, así que al entrar al horario y ver que no estaban pasando nada, y no pasaría relativamente nada sino hasta unas cuantas horas más tarde, se durmió.

Al despertar estaba acobijado sobre el suelo, mientras pasaban el capítulo de Dance Moms que ya se vio la semana pasada; estaba oscureciendo y no encontraba por nada del mundo a Haruka, hasta que al fin pudo escuchar su voz.

—Ah ya despertaste…

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Lo intente pero no respondías…

—Igual debiste intentar más… oh, empezó el nuevo episodio.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Sí, sí, si…

… Otro día exitoso, se decía Sousuke mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas ajenas y esperaba por la cena que jamás espero que le brindaran.

—Ah, bien, ganaron. Bueno Nanase gracias por la comida, me voy.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Sousuke se fue a descansar, cumplió su misión a pesar de ser un peso muerto aquel día, y sentía que debía presumírselo a Rin, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después

…

**Fin del capítulo 1**

Esto es un Gag así que espero no se hayan puesto esta cara "e—e" al menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo EH EH EH

Como sea

Esto se lo dedico a mi hermana que todo el día me ha estado jodiendo con que hiciera este fic de pacotilla, espero no le guste para finalizarlo de una vez e—e realmente te odio al obligarme al enseñarte esto pero aprendí algo, no se escribir

CHAO

Los amo

Comenten

Y recuerden cepillarse los dientes e ir a la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Free no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, y Animation Do.

Prometí publicar los lunes, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer el lunes, así que lo cambie para hoy :B, y decidí que de ahora en adelante publico los domingos.

Bueno ya termine.

Enjoy~

**Capítulo 2 Porque todos queremos saber que piensan los demás.**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que la misión de nuestro héroe inicio, no había sido fácil, pero su progreso había dado frutos.

Pero algunos se preguntaran "¿Realmente Sousuke se ha hecho más cercano a Haru?"

Bueno la única forma de saberlo es vigilando a este individuo más de cerca

…

**Día 6.**

El sol estaba radiante ese día. Las mañanas de Nanase Haruka eran bastante tranquilas. Sus mañanas rayaban en la rutina; básicamente se despertaba, se bañaba, y se hacia el desayuno. Se sabía que luego iba de compras; pero debido al peculiar horario de visita impuesto por su nuevo "amigo", Haruka tuvo que hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a su itinerario.

Sousuke solía venir a veces muy temprano. Lo saludaba y se ponía a ver la tele. Haru empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor Sousuke no había pagado el cable o el DirecTV, o lo que tuviese. Realmente no le importaba mucho.

Con tan solo escuchar el golpeteo en su puerta, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Al abrir la susodicha, se encontró con nuestro amado casanova, Yamazaki Sousuke.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Sousuke se adentró a la residencia de Haru como perro por su casa, haciendo su típica maniobra de "si me senté y prendí la tele, no me hables."

Haru casi nunca veía la televisión, así que no le importaba que Sousuke se adueñara de ella.

Tomo su block de dibujo y se sentó en un rincón a dibujar lo que sea.

Lo único que llegaba a perturbarlo de vez en cuando eran los ortodoxos cambios de ánimo que llegaba a tener Sosusuke con respecto a alguno de sus programas. Siendo la mayoria de estos realitys; Haru no era muy fanático de la televisión en primer lugar, por lo que no entendía el vaivén de emociones del más alto. Pero prefería su hiperactividad a su dependencia del tabaco.

El día pasó lentamente. Sousuke no le hablaba a Haru, ni Haru a Sousuke. Solo se escuchaban las voces de la televisión junto con algunos comentarios de Sousuke.

Aunque no se hablaran, a Haru no le disgustaba la presencia de Sousuke…

**Día 7**

Sousuke se despertó bien tarde ese día, tampoco es que quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con Haru. Pero sintió que las últimas veces que ha ido a su casa lo ha ignorado demasiado y su misión es llevarse mejor con él, no desplazarlo. Después de todo él era un Rintiano, y su religión le exigía amar a su prójimo, y lamentablemente para él, Nanase Haruka era parte de él.

Así que pensó que podría llevar a Haruka al parque de diversiones. Un lugar lleno de gente feliz; desbordante de diversión, uno de los lugares más amistosos de la tierra. Y a parte era casi imposible que no te gustara alguna atracción, a menos claro que fueras un completo desadaptado carente de alguna ilusión en la vida. Sousuke todavía tenía algo de fe en Haruka. Sin duda era el lugar perfecto para que se divirtieran juntos.

Se vistió y acicalo, 'listo para divertirse'. Monto su divertí—auto para buscar a su divertí—amigo para llevarlo a Divertilandia.

—Buenos días.

—Nanase sube al auto… – parecía más una orden que una petición, así que trato de suavizarse un poco — … por favor

—Ok…

—¿¡Quieres ir al parque de diversiones!? – por algún motivo Sousuke había extendido sus brazos al decirlo, luego se sintió estúpido haciéndolo así que los bajo rápidamente.

—Ok…

"Maldita sea Nanase, ¿"ok" es la única palabra que te sabes?" A Sousuke se le estaban bajando los ánimos del ir al parque, ya que su compañero no mostraba mucho entusiasmo, pero nuevamente se recordó que era Nanase del que estábamos hablando. Sousuke pensaba que al menos él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para buscar actividades entretenidas las cuales les ayudaran a llevarse mejor. Y al menos Nanase lo estaba intentando. Por ahora tomaría su insulso "ok" como un "si" entusiasta. Claro que era la montaña rusa lo que lo mantenía tan optimista.

Después de un largo trayecto sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, al fin habían llegado al tan afamado parque de diversiones.

Se formaron en la larga fila para comprar sus boletos.

Inesperadamente Sousuke tuvo que excusarse. Le pidió a Haruka que esperara en la fila por unos momentos mientras el atendía una llamada. Al regresar encontró a Haruka satisfactoriamente más cerca de la taquilla. Eso ponía de buen humor a Sousuke, que no podía esperar para entrar y 'divertirse' con Nanase. En ese momento Sousuke no tenía ni idea del problemón en el que se iba a meter…

—Disculpa Nanase, era un amigo del traba—…–Sousuke no había terminado de hablar cuando una señora mayor se atravesó en su rango de visión.

—Jovencito ¿te estas colando? – pregunto sospechosa la encolerizada anciana desconocida.

—¿Qué? – exclamo dramático Sousuke, mas ofendido que si dudando que la cuestión fuera con él.

—¡TE ESTAS COLANDO! – Reafirmo la señora, tratando de subir el tono a un volumen superior al que Sousuke había utilizado.

"Lo que faltaba, la vieja chiflada que por todo arma un escándalo." Pensaba Sousuke.

—Pero señora, usted misma me vio hace un par de minutos aquí formado, estoy con él. – señalando a Haruka en orden de parecer convincente, la vieja no hizo ademan de voltearse si quiera, y debido al tono confiado de Sousuke, que utilizaba más que todo para calmarse a sí mismo y no arrancarle la cabeza a la vieja con los dientes, solo hizo que la incredulidad de la anciana aumentara.

—¡TE ESTAS COLANDO!

Maldita sea, comunicarse con este vejestorio era peor que hablar con 'el tiburón obsesionado con el apocalipsis' de sus sueños, el cual aún proclamaba llamarse 'Rin'.

—Pero…– Sousuke trato una vez más de aparentar ser 'una persona decente'.

—¡haz la fila como los demás, ya yo estoy vie…!

Oh no, ya empezó lo de "estoy vieja y cansada y quiero montarme a la montaña rusa para ver si Dios me hace el milagrito de que se me vuelen los sesos" Sousoke odiaba estar envuelto en este tipo de situaciones por una simple razón: la vieja formaría un escándalo como si de un asesinato se tratara, y al final vendría alguien que deliberaría por ellos, ¡y el nunca ganaba! No quedaba de otra. La mujer no iba a ceder. Sousuke toco fondo. Estaba enojado y quería largarse.

Sousuke se le acerco a Haru con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia. Haru podía jurar que veía humo salir de las orejas de Yamazaki. Sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Sousuke dijo de manera autoritaria, en un tono confidente:

"Se me quitaron las ganas de ir al parque, vámonos."

Seguido de eso Sousuke le hizo una señal a Haru con su mano para que lo siguiera como un pequeño perrito. Su intención era irse pacíficamente para que todos vieran que 'la vieja era la loca', pero todo su decoro desapareció cuando entraron al auto…

—¡Maldita vieja chiflada con cataratas! ¿¡Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar estas mierdas a mí!? – gritaba Sousuke mientras golpeaba el volante.

Haru no sabía que decirle, así que solo se le quedaba viendo como el fenómeno más raro que haya visto en su vida. Él no se esperaba que Sousuke estallara de esa forma. Pero al recordar lo sensible del temperamento de su amigo Rin Matsuoka; que le gritaba incluso cuando no estaba enojado y solo necesitaba que le pasara una toalla, o lo melodramático y llorón que se ponía decidiendo que hacer con el futuro de su amigo en vez del suyo propio, entendió que ciertas personas eran irremediablemente inestables. A Rin le gustaba el drama y a Yamazaki le gustaba desahogarse. Así de simple.

—Tranquilízate Yamazaki. – le dijo Haruka colocando su mano en uno de los hombros más perfectos de japon, en un intento se sosegar a su 'amigo'

A pesar de que la voz de Haruka venía con el mismo tono inexpresivo por defecto de fábrica, Sousuke aprecio su inesperada empatía.

—tienes razón no es mal de morirse… ¡pero aun así es una puta! – Al parecer Haruka tenía que esforzarse más, Sousuke no parecía que fuera a dejar el tema pronto…

—¿Y si nos formamos nuevamente? – sugirió Haruka, después de todo, Sousuke parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir al parque hasta hace unos momentos.

—¡No!, entonces ella habrá ganado y será peor. – Haruka se preguntaba divertido donde estaba el premio en metálico que le darían a la vieja si Sousuke y él llegaban a salirse del carro para formarse nuevamente. A lo mejor era enorme y brillante, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los trofeos que tenía Yamazaki en su repisa. Sin duda era mejor dejar las cosas así, si ese trofeo no era para Sousuke entonces no podía ser de nadie.

—¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? – Persistió nuestro niño de oro.

—Sí, me apetece algo dulce.

—Entonces vamos…

A pesar de que Sousoke estaba muy enojado, se dio cuenta de que en esos últimos momentos tuvo la conversación más larga de su vida con Haruka. Ahora no sería desterrado de la comunidad Rintiana; todavía tenía el privilegio de respirar el mismo aire de Rin, y eso no se le permitía a cualquier rintiano, solo a los de alto nivel.

Llegaron rápidamente a su nuevo destino, esta vez era una pastelería. La habían inaugurado apenas el mes pasado; según y que era muy buena y lo más importante, 'estaba de moda'. A Sousuke no le llamaba mucho la atención ese tipo de nuevas tendencias pero no estaba mal probar algo nuevo. Antes de entrar al negocio, a Sousuke se le escapo un bufido. El exterior le parecía de lo más pomposo, y por lo que había oído, la pastelería era 'francesa', "le doy tres meses" pensaba Sousuke. Todavía tenía fresca la imagen de aquellas chicas de su trabajo, haciéndose las interesantes, platicando con aquella fingida elegancia que no poseían, sobre la bendita pastelería.

El interior era bastante bonito, algo cursi, eso sí. La decoración era moderna. Tenía mesas pequeñas y grandes, metálicas de color negro, con un diseño excéntrico, a parte de unos arabescos pintados en dorado en la base y superficie de vidrio. Muy cursis. Habían dos tipos de sillas; unas elevadas para las mesas pequeñas, y uno sillones muy retro que rodeaban las mesas grandes. "A Sousuke le gusta~" fue el comentario que hizo Sousuke acerca de los sillones. A pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno, Sousuke tuvo la suerte de poder quitarle el puesto a un grupo de chicos que estaban a punto de sentarse en una de las mesas grandes que el quería, pero él fue más rápido. Haruka había quedado impresionado de como Sousuke había distinguido la mesa libre antes de que si quiera entraran al establecimiento.

Sousuke, que se había echado en el sillón para reclamar la mesa por encima de los perdedores que no pudieron agarrarla más rápido que el, tuvo que esperar minuto y medio para que Haruka cruzara toda la pastelería para llegar hasta donde estaba el. Sousuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido "Eres lento Nanase" murmuro el bebé gigante. Haruka solo le respondió "Buena mesa" y Sousuke quedo complacido.

Sousuke recostado como un rey en su adorado sillón, examinaba el sitio con mejor detenimiento. Volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, a parte de las molestas lucecitas decorativas que le estaban jodiendo los ojos, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas. Definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para sentirte incomodo si venias solo. Aunque le incomodaba el ambiente romántico del lugar, fue una buena decisión haber traído a Nanase de una vez en lugar de haber venido solo a investigar el sitio. Aunque no negaba que se veían como dos papanatas que habían entrado para preguntar si podían usar el baño. ¿Y si llegaban a pensar que eran gays? Sousuke pensaba que una cosa era ser gay y otra muy diferente era tener a Nanase Haruka como novio.

—qué relación tan fría y poco interesante…

—¿mm?

—No, nada, ve que vas a pedir.

Mientras ojeaban los menús, una hermosa señorita se les acerco para tomar su orden. Sousuke no sabía que escoger así que pidió lo mismo que Haru. La chica lo anoto en su libreta y les informo que en breve traería sus pedidos.

—Era muy linda.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién más va a ser Nanase? La chica que nos acaba de atender

—ah, sí, era bonita…

Sousuke que aún no podía creer lo que oían sus orejas levanto la mirada para ver a Haruka en completo shock. Haru si puede ser normal de vez en cuando… solo afirmo lo que él dijo pero el hecho mismo hacia ver a Haruka casi como un ser humano normal. Casi. Pero de todas maneras Sousuke se sentía orgulloso. Estaba claro que su influencia le estaba haciendo bien a Nanase. Qué mayor triunfo que haberle expandido el vocabulario o siquiera haberle arrancado más que un simple "ok" de la trompa. Un triunfo sin duda.

La misma chica regreso con una bandeja rosada pastel donde cargaba sus platillos, y Sousuke pensaba "Que cutre ¿Dónde está el negro con dorado?...me retracto, le doy dos meses a este sitio…". La camarera coloco los platos sobre la mesa y les dedico una gran sonrisa a ambos, y no era por servicio al cliente, no, era por el simple hecho de que ambos estaban buenos, en especial el rompe corazones de nuestro héroe. Sousuke le devolvió el gesto con los cuatro aguinaldos en dentista que había invertido su padre en su galante sonrisa.

—Buen provecho. – les dijo coquetamente la chica antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

—Gracias. – respondieron ambos, Haru con cortesía y Sousuke hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención a la chica, ahora estaba 'mirando feo' a su postre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Sucede algo Yamazaki? – La intensidad con la que Sousuke miraba su plato era totalmente anormal. Haruka pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que Sousuke le hiciera un agujero con la mirada al plato de losa y por consiguiente a la mesa también.

—Sí, es solo que… esto es solo una tarta.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—No es que sea malo… es solo que esperaba algo más… no sé, 'Francés'...

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿No lo sé, un 'creme brulee'? – usando un tono de 'no sé cómo rayos se pronuncia esto así que lo diré de manera ridícula a propósito', estaba claro que Sousuke no tenía certeza de sus propias palabras, y su agravio era por demás infantil. Haruka estaba seguro que Sousuke no tenía ni idea de que era una 'creme brulee'.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. Lo viven diciendo en las caricaturas. Además esto es solo una tarta. Un insípido postre que pude haber conseguido más barato en otro lugar.

Sousuke miraba su "tarta" con un gran odio y la apuñalaba con su tenedor. Haruka por su parte ignoraba el acto homicida de Sousuke mientras disfrutaba de su postre tranquilamente.

—¿Sabes qué?, voy a pedir un 'creme brulee'.

A Haru le importaba un soberano pepino si Sousuke pedía el maldito creme brulee o no, solo se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos y siguió comiendo.

—Señorita, ¿puede traerme un creme brulee? – A pesar de que había denotado que su aburrida tarta era más económica en otras pastelerías, ahí estaba él, gastando más dinero… "Es su dinero." pensaba Haruka que no quería juzgar más a su 'amigo'.

—Por supuesto, enseguida.

Habiendo buscado maneras de hacer su voluntad, otra ecuación se estaba llevando a cabo en la cabeza de nuestro príncipe de los hombros perfectos.

—… comete mi tarta.

—No quiero.

—oh vamos, solo tómala.

Sousuke arrastro su plato con la tarta magullada a donde estaba Haruka, la cual él denominaba 'la escena del crimen'. Haruka termino aceptando la ofrenda en silencio para ver si Sousuke dejaba el tema.

A los pocos minutos llego el tan deseado postre. De nuevo una muy apreciable sonrisa fue dedicada a nuestro héroe, mientras que Haru ya había terminado su postre.

—wow esto si es minúsculo...

Sousuke tomo un poco de su nuevo postre y se lo llevo a su boca, al saborearlo su cara volvió a su estado natural, así es, de molestia…

—¿Qué tal sabe? – Preguntó Haruka con su cara y timbre de voz cotidiano, sin asomar si quiera lo divertido que le parecía ver a Yamazaki comiendo una suntuosa natilla.

—Mmm, está bien pero… ¿puedes dejarme probar la tarta?

Haru sin inmutarse por la inesperada petición, le arrastro nuevamente a su lado de la mesa, la insípida tarta, a nadie más ni nada menos que a su agresor y dueño original.

"Maldita sea…" exclamó Sousuke después de darle una probada a la tarta de la que se había divorciado "…estaba buena" fue lo que pensó, mas no tuvo el valor de admitir en voz alta. Ya había pasado mucha pena ese día, así que siguió comiendo su natilla requemada. Al finalizar Sousuke pago los tres postres y llevo a Haru a su casa. Al regresar a su morada se lanzó a su cama con la esperanza de quedar inconsciente por los próximos días ¿Qué pensaría Nanase de él? Se preguntaba...

**Dia 8**

Sousuke despertó en una cama mojada, "oh no…" ya sabía lo que significaba y no le gustaba para nada.

—Al fin, estas despierto.

En la punta de su cama estaba un pequeño y pacifico delfín que se encontraba doblando una ropa. Aunque Sousuke no tenía idea del por qué doblaba una ropa que ni siquiera usaba, siendo Haruka un mero delfín…

—Bueno, detesto estar en este lugar, así que iré al punto ¿¡Por qué demonios estoy aquí de nuevo!?

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, no lo sé.

Bueno no le sorprendía mucho que Haru no supiera, Sousuke se levantó de la cama para ir a la sala y de repente escucho:

—¡Dentro de poco todos…!

Sousuke cerró la puerta de ipso facto, no quería escuchar pláticas de apocalipsis ni conspiraciones mundiales en ese momento, mejor dicho en ningún momento. Un día de estos Sousuke le daría una paliza a ese tiburón por haberse autoproclamado como 'Rin'.

Sousuke volvió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama donde aún se encontraba Haru. Aburrido de no poder entender su psicodélico sueño, se puso a doblar la ropa junto con el diligente delfín.

—gracias.

—¿Enserio no sabes por qué estoy soñando esto?

—…En realidad no tengo permitido decírtelo, además tú mismo deberías saberlo.

Haru agarro toda la ropa doblada y se fue al fondo de la casa, Sousuke pensó que tal vez "Rin" podría decirle algo. Regreso a donde se encontraba el auto—medicado tiburón para preguntarle lo que representaba el maldito sueño, pero los resultados fueron nulos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para que podamos salvarnos…– muy nulos…

—Rin ¿me estas escuchando? – Sousuke masajeaba sus temples con sus manos,

—…Hay una epidemia…ya es muy tarde…ellos nos mienten… ¡es por eso que nadie sabe de la epidemia…!

"Ok ya tuve suficiente", Sousuke creía que ya no podía odiar más al "Rin" de sus sueños, era totalmente distinto al verdadero, pensó poniendo su sangre Rintiana en juego. Mentalmente Sousuke había puesto a "Rin tiburón loco" arriba de "Nanase Haruka" en su lista de enemigos.

Regreso de nuevo a la habitación en donde comenzó todo para ver si podía regresar al mundo real. Sousuke había encontraba al pequeño delfín durmiendo, lo arrimo un poco para poder entrar en la cama, y al final se quedó dormido.

Sousuke despertó. Esta vez con su rostro en la almohada y no en el suelo. Habia vuelto al mundo real exitosamente sin ningún rasguño. Por un momento considero la posibilidad de que estaba enloqueciendo. Pero solamente era un estúpido sueño como cualquier otro. Estaba estresado por todo el asunto de agradar a Nanase y de todas formas ya estaba cansado del tema de "Nanase Haruka", así que decidió que no lo visitaría por los próximos días.

**Día 9**

Haru se despertó temprano ese día. Hizo sus menesteres diarios y se puso a dibujar un rato para esperar a Sousuke.

"Ya es tarde, seguramente Yamazaki no viene hoy"— pensó para sí mismo.

Haru estaba un poco aburrido, así que se puso a ver lo que estaban dando por la televisión, justamente estaban dando una repetición de uno de los programas que Sousuke solía ver cuando venía. A Haru le daba un poco de curiosidad el programa, así que lo dejo en ese canal.

Al principio como no conocía bien a los participantes, no entendía muy bien la dinámica del programa, pero luego se acostumbró más o menos. No le había disgustado el programa así que se quedó viéndolo toda la tarde.

**Día 10**

Haru ahora se la pasaba con la laptop jugando lo que sea y mirando la programación de Yamazaki. El televisor que ya estaba programado con sus intereses personales, cambiaba de canal automáticamente para transmitir los queridos shows de su 'amigo'. Que aunque eran algo peculiares, eran entretenidos, ahora sentía que comprendía un poco a Sousuke.

—No ganaron…– se lamentó con algo de melancolía Haruka, que al parecer le afectaba que las niñas de aquel reality de danza quedaran en segundo lugar por su presentación de grupo –…Ahora las regañaran – decía el ahora experimentado Haruka. Que Habiendo visto cuatro capítulos, era un hecho que la entrenadora las reñiría severamente por haber perdido. Haruka sentía empatía por las niñas. Aunque al principio le daban lastima, y pensaba que Yamazaki era un sádico por ver como regañaban a unas simples niñas por haber perdido una mera competencia, ahora entendía porque Sousuke lo seguía viendo. Haru sentía que debía apoyarlas en silencio. El creía fervientemente que a pesar de las desavenencias, ellas estarían bien…si seguía viendo más capítulos…solo para cerciorarse.

Ese día tampoco vino Sousuke de visita a la casa de Haru. Era un poco solitario estar sin el en casa. Pero casi no lo echo de menos; estaba un poco más obsesionado con los programas, que era casi lo mismo porque Sousuke casi no le dirigía la palabra al pobre chico de todas maneras. Haru bien podía pretender que Yamazaki estaba sentado viendo televisión, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que hacía que la casa se sintiera menos sola era las risas y blasfemias del Tosco sujeto.

**Día 11**

Las mañanas para Sousuke eran muy relajantes, tal vez era porque ya habían pasado tres días que no veía a Nanase Haruka…

Esa mañana a Sousuke le llego un mensaje de su Dios, su héroe, lo que hacía que su día a día con Haruka tuviera sentido.

Rin le preguntaba que como le estaba yendo, pero más importante que eso, si había estado visitando a Haruka.

Pero la cabeza de Sousuke no recordaba quien era ese tal "Haruka".

¿Se trataba de una chica linda, divertida, bailarina…que Rin le había mandado a cuidar?

"No idiota, ¡me refiero a Haru!"

Haru…Haru…Haruka, un individuo del demonio que Rin, su amo y señor le había obligado a cuidar en su ausencia.

"Ah ya me acorde" pensó nuestro despistado galán

Sousuke le respondió que lo había visto por varios días, y que su relación había mejorado un poco, pero que estos días no lo había ido a visitar.

Obviamente la respuesta de Rin fue:

"Y por qué no, si se puede saber…"

Rin tenía que entender que Sousuke carecía de voluntad suficiente para aguantarse a Haru todos los días, además, ni que fuera su madre. '¡oh! ¡Esperen! ¡Ni siquiera la mamá estaba allí para aguantárselo!'. Sousuke rio a carcajadas por su ingeniosa ocurrencia. Claro que ni loco se la contaba a Rin. No estaba en sus planes ser descomulgado. Rin era la única religión que le funcionaba.

Sousuke aunque ya no estaba de mal humor, le respondió de mala gana a Rin para que no pasara por alto lo desagradable que era el asunto para él. Fue tanto el desaire, que Rin dejo el tema al fin. Pero Sousuke se quedó pensando un rato.

Realmente cuando eran niños se llevaban normalmente, no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero definitivamente recordaba haberle arrancado una sonrisa o dos a Nanase en aquellos tiempos. Claro que la rivalidad era una ventaja. Podías decir algo como "te venceré" y tu rival sonreiría como un idiota y te respondería "no si yo te venzo primero" o una tontería como esa y más si tienes doce años y tu vocabulario es limitado…Sousuke ahora se sentía con la capacidad de decir unas buenas frases de rival.

Dando por terminadas sus mini vacaciones de Nanase. Decidio que mañana en la mañana volvía a retomar su obligaciones como cuidador y 'amigo' rintiano de Nanase Haruka, después de todo para algo Rin le pagaba. ¡Oh, esperen! ¡Rin no le pagaba!... oh bueno, al menos Nanase tenía DirecTV…

**Día 12**

Ya era viernes, el día favorito de todo el mundo, era un día para relajarse, no pensar en nada, confesártele al amor de tu vida en la escuela para que te rechace y el lunes ni se acordase de que te le habías confesado.

Sousuke llego a la casa de Haruka en un instante, bajo de su auto y abrió la reja de la casa bruscamente como si de su misma reja de su casa se tratara, toco la puerta con golpecitos rítmicos y espero que Haruka le hiciera pasar. Haru al principio no respondida y esto le extrañaba a Sousuke. Toco nuevamente, Hasta que escucho por fin los ceremoniosos pasitos de su enemigo.

—¿Yamazaki?... – pregunto Haruka con pesadumbre seguido de un bostezo. – buenos días

Haru casi no podía mantenerse en pie, tenía que sostenerse del marco de la puerta. Era la primera vez que Yamazaki veía tan cansado al chico, no estaba seguro si era que había venido demasiado temprano pero las ojeras demarcadas de Haruka le decían que había otra teoría. A parte que estaba todo despeinado, cargaba la pijama a medio ganchete, en otras palabras estaba hecho mierda.

—¿Nanase, que rayos te paso?

—Me quede despierto toda la noche…– Al parecer Haruka habia buscado maneras de irse a dormir al fin hace uno diez minutos. 'Qué lo habría mantenido despierto toda la noche', pensaba Sousuke

—Ah ya veo… si quieres vengo en otro momento…– dijo algo consternado, y el mismo Sousuke se había extrañado de su propio tono. La semana pasada habría saltado en una pata si podía escaquearse aunque sea unas horas de pasar más tiempo con Haru.

—Tranquilo, pasa.

A los pocos minutos de que Sousuke se sentara con Haru en el sillón de la sala, donde se encontraba la señora televisión, Haru se desmayó. Sousuke pensó: "Maravilloso, ahora soy considerado 'el amigo que puede estar con confianza en mi casa mientras yo duermo'… ¡subí de nivel!". Sousuke subió las escaleras y diviso rápidamente el cuarto de Haru, principalmente porque estaba entre abierto y al abrirlo vio que estaba su laptop encima de la cama. Sousuke tomo la sabana que estaba doblada encima de su almohada y bajo con ella hasta la sala. Arropo a Haru y lo arrimo de manera que se acostara en el sillón. Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a hacer su verdadero trabajo, ver sus shows favoritos.

Vio que casi era hora del almuerzo y Haru seguía inconsciente, por lo que no debía haber nada preparado, y pensó "¿Por qué no le cocino algo para agradecerle que me ha dejado ver televisión en su casa?"

Sousuke había visto suficientes realitys de cocina para creerse un experto en ello. Agarro de todo un poco de lo que se encontraba en la cocina de Haru y empezó a hacer su "magia"

Esperaba hacer el mejor almuerzo que haya probado en su vida. Pero solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando noto que algo olía a quemado. Al cabo de unos minutos más, toda la cocina lucia desastrosa, y el aspecto que tenía su exquisito platillo había sido censurado debido al contenido gráfico, No cayéndose en más cobas, Sousuke ordeno una pizza. No se torturaría más por ello, no por ahora.

Llego la pizza después de un rato y Sousuke le pago al sujeto que la trajo, sin propina, por supuesto, según Sousuke, no estaba lo suficientemente caliente. La puso en la mesa y empezó a comer mientras se seguía deleitando con las vidas ajenas de unos gringos.

Minutos después Haru despertó. Se froto los ojos delicadamente y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Justo después de salir del baño, alguien toco la puerta, y no, no eran testigos de Rin, eran los amigos de Haru: Nagisa y Rei. O como los llamaba Sousuke, "Dos de los perros rastreros que siguen a Nanase"

—Haru—chan Haru—chan – la voz del pequeñín le irritaba a Sousuke de sobremanera – ¿no has estado últimamente muy solo?

—Nagisa…– confirmó Haru su identidad a forma de saludo – no realmente.

Nagisa y Rei como ya era costumbre, entraron a la casa de Haru automáticamente. No importaba si Haru estaba ocupado; limpiando, cocinando, ejecutando un homicidio, o teniendo sexo con su amante, como si lo último pudiera ser cierto, pero ellos igualmente entrarían.

—¿¡Ehhh, que hace Sou—chan aquí!? – El apodo no paso por alto, Sousuke le dedico al renacuajo una mirada de cobrador de seguros.

Sousuke odiaba que lo trataran como a una clase de intruso. Él no era un intruso. Solo era un enviado del evangelio de Rin. Preguntándole a Nanase por qué estaba allí, ¿acaso Nanase tenía que pedirles permiso a ellos para que el entrara a tomarse un café? 'Cielos Nanase ¿sera que Nagisa y Rei me pueden dar la autorización debida para entrar a tu casa y sentarme en tu sillón? Que gente tan irrespetuosa y descarada de la vida'.

Y como ya era predecible Rei dijo:

—¡N—Nagisa—kun!

Tal vez es la única palabra que se sabe Rei, o su favorita, quien sabe.

Nagisa, que ya se había puesto cómodo, se acercó a la mesa, y postro sus pequeñas manos en el control del televisor, pasando el canal sin previo aviso "¡vamos a ver que están dando!" exclamo enérgico el menor. Sousuke se había quedado en Shock… ¿¡cómo alguien en su sano juicio cambiaba el programa que él estaba viendo!?

Definitivamente si Sousuke no mataba a ese niño pronto no sabía que sería capaz de hacer después.

Haru que hasta hace un momento todavía estaba en el recibidor, se acercó con rapidez a Nagisa y le arrebato el control, cambiando nuevamente el canal, en donde estaban dando el reality que estaba viendo Sousuke.

—Nagisa no vuelvas a hacer eso, Yamazaki estaba viendo algo. – dijo Haruka en un tono neutral, pero con un toque de severidad en sus palabras.

De todos los presentes, Nagisa fue el primero en salir del shock, y solo pudo atinar a decir, en un tono inocente y juguetón, "l—lo siento Haru—chan~"

Rei y Sousuke sin embargo aún se encontraban suspendidos. Todos le hacían caso a Haru, y Nagisa no era diferente, todo lo que decía 'Haru—chan' era ley, pero ese no era el caso; la cuestiona era que Nagisa siendo el espíritu libre que era, impertinente y travieso, cuyo pasatiempo era ser escoltado por sus diligentes amigos, que fuera sido regañado por Haruka, de entre todas las personas, era algo inadmisible. Nanase Haruka, el chico más desinteresado de la tierra, ¿¡tomándose la molestia de regañar a Nagisa!?

A Sousuke casi se le salen las lágrimas, "Nanase era amable de vez en cuando" pensó, pero después de unos minutos siguió pendiente de su programa.

El resto del día Sousuke se la paso viendo la televisión, sin saber que rayos hacían Haruka y sus amigos, tampoco le importaba mucho…

Sousuke no vio más a Haruka sino hasta que fue hora de irse. Haru estaba molesto con él y Sousuke no entendía por qué. Fue después de haberse recostado en su cama que Sousuke recordó que se le había olvidado limpiar el desastre que hizo en la cocina de Haruka. "Bueno, no se veía tan enojado…" concluyo optimista y se durmió.

**Día 13**

Ya era sábado, el día que podías despertarte tarde y dormirte tarde. También pensar en la humillación que pasaste el viernes cuando te confesaste al amor de tu vida.

Pero para Sousuke este solamente era otro día que tenía que visitar a Nanase Haruka.

Cuando llego a casa de Haru, se encontraba mejor que el día anterior. Al pasar encontró la sala con varios sketches revueltos por ahí. Haru se puso a recogerlos para que estuviera más organizada el 'área de entretenimiento de Yamazaki'.

Sousuke lo ayudo y le llamo la atención uno de ellos.

—Dibujas muy bien.

—Gracias.

Y Sousuke en ese momento no pudo evitar hacer la típica pregunta que más odian los dibujantes por parte de sus amigos o por defecto, amigos de sus amigos.

—"¿Puedes hacerme un dibujo?"

—¿Y qué quieres que dibuje?

Había tantas cosas que nuestro héroe pudo pedirle, pero de todas esas opciones que pasaron por su cabeza, dijo la frase que todo dibujante odia.

—"Lo que quieras." – espeto desinteresado. Para Sousuke 'algo bonito' que hiciera Nanase estaba bien.

—… ¿Enserio no quieres nada en específico?

—Nah, tranquilo.

Sousuke se puso a ver televisión, y dejo al chico de mirada fría mirando el papel, ¿Qué rayos le podía dibujar a Yamazaki?

Pasaron minutos, horas quizás, en donde Haruka solo se quedaba contemplando el papel mientras tenía su mano en posición, esperando que reaccionara. Hasta que por fin lo hizo.

Todo el santo día se las ingenió para que el dibujo quedara perfecto, y ya Sousuke ni se acordaba que le había pedido un dibujo en primer lugar…

Hasta que al final llego la hora de irse y Haru le entrego el dibujo que Sousuke tanto "deseaba".

—Hm ¿y esto?

—Me pediste que te hiciera un dibujo…

—Ah, cierto se me olvidaba, Gracias. – Sousuke por fin lo recordó y con un entusiasmo moderado tomo el dibujo de las manos del artista. Lo contemplo unos 1,07 segundos y…

—Está bonito, gracias, bueno adiós.

Sousuke después de decir eso se fue. Le había encantado el dibujo, pero pensó que aquellas palabras habían transmitidos sus sentimiento a la perfección.

Pero Haru que se había esforzado mucho por complacerlo, pensó que realmente a Sousuke no le gusto el dibujo que le había obsequiado…

**Día 14**

Ya era domingo, un día casi bueno. Podías despertarte tarde, pero tenías que dormirte temprano porque el día siguiente ya tenías que volver a cumplir con tus deberes. También es el día en el que el amor de tu vida se le está olvidando que te le confesaste y te rechazo… pero más importante, era cuando estrenaban nuevo capítulo de Dance Moms, el reality que le gustaba a Sousuke y que a Haru le empezaba a gustar.

El día estaba frio, y el cielo gris, era obvio que en cualquier momento iba a llover.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haru, le abrió la puerta, ya conocen la rutina.

Pero a diferencia de los otros días, en este llovió de una forma descomunal. El exterior estaba cubierto por una cortina enardecida de lluvia que no dejaba ver nada.

Debido al endemoniado fenómeno climático, Sousuke tuvo que bañarse en casa de Haru. Al principio Sousuke estaba renuente a la idea de bañarse en esa casa en vez de irse a la propia, incluso se preguntaba si tendría que quedarse en cueros después de la actividad, pero para su sorpresa Haruka le habia puesto en el baño una ropa que podía utilizar.

Las ropas eran de Tachibana. A Sousuke no le parecía extraño que Nanase tuviera ropa de su amigo en su casa, puesto que en la de él también había bastantes prendas que Rin había dejado las veces que se quedaba a dormir. Incluso una penosa camisa cuyo diseño consistía en estar rota por algunas partes. Sousuke siempre odio esa camisa. Creía que Rin se veía ridículo con ella. Así que un día que se ofreció a lavar su ropa, la escondió… "Fue un bien mayor", eso pensaba Sousuke.

Después de bañarse encontró a Haru jugando algo en la laptop.

—… ¿Es bueno el juego? – preguntaba curioso mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla

—no lo sé.

—¿Cómo se llama? – Ahora Sousuke se había sentado a su lado y le estaba salpicando con gotitas de su cabello a su anfitrión. A Haruka no parecía importarle.

—One shot.

Sousuke no acostumbraba a jugar RPG's, pero aun no comenzaba Dance Moms, así que decidió jugar un rato con Haru.

*diez minutos después…*

—¿y por qué hiciste eso?

—…

—Nanase creo que lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿Y por qué lo estoy haciendo mal?

—Porque te fuiste por la dirección que no era… dame eso.

…

* veinte minutos después.*

—¿Vez que era como yo decía?

—…

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? … ¿por dónde agarro…?

—…

Sousuke y Haruka se la pasaron entre peleándose y ayudándose. Jugaron durante tres horas…

—¿¡Por qué mataste a Niko!?

—Me parecía lo correcto.

—Eres un monstruo Nanase, uno muy frio, ¡oh mira empezó! – Como siempre las emociones de Yamazaki asemejaban una montaña rusa. A Haruka no parecía disgustarle.

Sousuke se dirigió a la televisión, y Haru lo siguió.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba extrañado que esta vez lo siguiera Haruka, pero no le presto mucha importancia.

Sousuke y Haru se la pasaron viendo el programa, Sousuke empezó con algunas críticas hacia algunas madres, mientras que Haru solo se quedaba viendo…

Casi finalizando los capítulos Haru se quedó dormido sobre Sousuke. Al principio Sousuke le parecía incómodo, pero Nanase tenía suerte que no era su hombro derecho en el que estaba recostado, sino Sousuke lo habría apaleado. Pero al no ser el caso, decidió no molestarlo. Al terminar con su tan estimada programación, llevo a Haru como un saco de patatas hasta su habitación, y se fue a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que la lluvia se había ensimismado con que se quedara el resto de la noche…

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Notas Finales**

Espero les haya gustado ;w;

Bueno, quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todas esas personas que comentaron, favoritiaron, realmente las amo ;A; (agarra un sello en forma de beso y se lo pone en la frente a todas*)

Las amo de verdad y agradezco mucho sus comentarios

Antes de despedirme (advertencia publicidad barata), les invito a pasar por el fic que escribió mi hermana, se llama "Para un buen gusto, un buen susto" usuario "BitingRain" también es SouHaru, bueno ya termino la publicidad xD.

Bueno me despido

No dejen la escuela

adious


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor:**

Agradezco a toda la gente bella que me comento uwu.

Y me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada, tuve muchos problemas con mi internet, tratare de ser más puntual la próxima vez u—u

Bueno los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation Do.

Bueno

Enjoy

**Capítulo 3 Cosas innecesarias.**

Ya era mitad de mes, las vacaciones de nuestro héroe pasaban muy rápido, y según él, eran un desperdicio ya que tenía que cumplir la misión de su Lord, cuidar a Nanase Haruka

Ya quería que acabara el mes para regresar al trabajo y tener que olvidarse de la existencia de su nuevo 'amigo'.

**Día 15.**

Ya era lunes, el día que desde tiempos inmemorables ha sido odiado por todo el mundo, lo único bueno que tenía este día, era que si se te ocurría declararte al amor de tu vida, al final del día ya se le habría olvidado de tu confesión y de que te rechazo, ya aprendiste la lección de no confesarte un día que no fuera viernes.

Por otro lado este era un día cualquiera de la vida de Sousuke, ya que no tenía ningún deber que cumplir, que no fuera cuidar de Haruka pero eso ya lo hacia todos los días.

Sousuke despertó desorientado de su almohada "¿Dónde rayos estaba?" se preguntó así mismo. Al pararse recordó que la noche anterior tuvo que quedarse en casa de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, ¿Cómo logro dormir sin ir a la habitación de este y asesinarlo?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Su aliento apestaba, su cabello estaba desordenado, y su cara decía por todas partes "qué asco, amanecí en la casa de Nanase Haruka, mi eterno amigo", no tenía ni idea si debía irse y no regresar, o quedarse como un amigo liso y pasar el resto del día junto con él.

Mágicamente de su adorado celular le llego un mensaje de Rin Matsuoka, su amo y señor, pero sobre todo, su mejor amigo.

En el mensaje aparecían todas las emociones de Rin. Sousuke tenía sentimientos encontrados. Todo lo que le interesaba a Rin desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que lo procuraba con su alma ya desde hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba en ese mensaje:

"¿Fuiste a visitar a Haru hoy?"

Sousuke se sentía desplazado, a Rin le importaba todo lo que Sousuke le importaba un pepino, y en este caso era Haru, maldita sea ¿Qué hora era para que preguntara eso?

Ya eran las 12:30 del mediodía, esto iría directamente a su diario de vergüenzas pasadas. Era de mala educación quedarse hasta tan tarde dormido en una casa ajena.

Sousuke al ver que Haruka no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la casa, pensó que era su oportunidad de poder largarse de ese lugar.

Sousuke se puso la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y puso la de Makoto en la ropa sucia. Estaba preparado para escapar cuando de repente escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, sabía lo que se avecinaba, ya estaba preparado para escuchar al vocabulario tan variado de su nuevo amigo.

—Haru ¿Estas en casa?— Enseguida Sousuke reconoció que ese no era Haruka, tal vez porque Haru no está lo suficientemente loco para llamarse a sí mismo, y porque esa voz era la del perro faldero que más seguía a Haruka, su fan número uno, Makoto Tachibana. Un chico alegre, amable, de buen físico, de hermosos ojos esmeraldas; que cualquier mujer casada se molestaría en ver más de un minuto, y que según Sousuke era gay.

Sousuke pensó en salir normalmente, pero luego recordó que era Yamazaki Sousuke, el chico que odia a Haruka, que no tiene ninguna razón de estar en su casa desde que Haru accedió a convertirse en nadador profesional junto con su amo y señor Rin. En otras palabras se ve mal que él estuviera allí, espero a que Makoto se alejara del pasillo para poder escapar, pero cuando al fin se encontraba en la entrada fue demasiado tarde para él.

—¿Yamazaki?— El chico amable que toda mujer casada apreciaría, se encontraba viéndolo tratando de escapar. Sousuke se sentía como que había asesinado a Haruka y estaba escapando de la escena del crimen.

—¿Tachibana?— fingiendo ignorancia se dirigió a la mamá adoptiva de Haruka.

Makoto lo vio extrañado, se preguntaba por qué Sousuke se encontraba en la casa de Haruka, es decir ¿no lo odiaba?, ¿Haruka habría peleado con Rin nuevamente esa semana?, muchas preguntas de este tipo invadieron la cabeza de Makoto, y para salir de dudas obviamente le pregunto.

—¿Qué haces en casa de Haru?

—Bueno vine a visitar a Haru, ya sabes somos amigos— De cierta manera era cierto, pero, Sousuke seguía pensando que esa respuesta era demasiado No—Yamazaki Sousuke, solo por el hecho de que aun quería matar a Haruka.

—¿Ustedes son amigos?— Sousuke ya quería irse, era obvio que no eran amigos 'maldita sea Tachibana déjame ir', pensaba Sousuke.

—Pero claro que somos amigos… desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no te diste cuenta?— Sousuke rodeo con su brazo a Makoto, y seguía viéndose igual de tonto que cuando lo hizo con Haru los primeros días de sus visitas, así que lo retiro enseguida.

—Ya veo… que bueno que se llevan bien— Makoto le dedico su sonrisa número cinco a Sousuke, como siempre era feliz con el bien de su hijo. — ¿Y Haru salió?

—amh… no lo sé, me acabo de despertar…

Nuestro héroe trato de sonar lo menos 'amigo liso' posible, tal vez lo logro, a Makoto no parecía importarle mucho.

—¿Makoto?—Se escuchó una voz soñolienta desde arriba.

Ambos miraron al chico que bajaba las escaleras, ese individuo que tanto odiaba Yamazaki Sousuke, esos ojos azules, ese cabello negro tan pulcro, esa piel tan blanca y suave a la vista, todo lo odiaba.

—Bueno ahí está, les deseo un feliz día me tengo que ir.

—Espera Yamaza…

Sousuke cerró la puerta antes de que Haru pudiera terminar su nombre.

—No sabía que te llevabas bien con Sousuke.

—Bueno algo así…

Sousuke se sentía como un idiota al querer irse rápido. Pudo aprovechar la presencia de Makoto para sacar conversación de cualquier cosa y así decirle a Rin "Ey, adivina qué, hable con Nanase… de algún modo" y Rin "Wow Sousuke me impresionas, eres mi héroe, toma las llaves de mi auto" y Sousuke le contentaría "No gracias Rin, mi auto es más caro que el tuyo."

Pero no podía regresarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Sousuke se retiró con su lujoso auto, y después de llegar a su bello departamento, recordó que tenía que responder el mensaje a Rin.

Pero de todas formas decidió no contestarle, por flojera más que para evitar una conversación sobre Haruka.

**Día 16.**

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka al día siguiente, era un martes, por lo general el martes es un día neutro en el cual no ocurre nada emocionante, solo era un día más en la vida de Sousuke. No interactuó con Haruka sino hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando inicio otro de sus programas favoritos…

—Oh 'Amigos que matan', jamás puedo verlo.

—¿De qué va el programa?

—Bueno tal y como dice el título es de amigos que matan, es muy bueno ven siéntate.— Sousuke arrastro a Haruka jalándolo de su brazo para que quedara sentado a su lado.

"David y Erick eran mejores amigos, no puedo creer que haya pasado lo que ocurrió"— se escuchaba en la tele la típica introducción de los Realitys de asesinatos, Haru no entendía muy bien de que iba todo pero seguía viendo con mucha atención.

"Erick y David no se llevaban bien, pero ambos eran mis amigos, así que pensé que si David fuera amable con Erick se llevarían mejor, y después de un tiempo, se volvieron inseparables" a Sousuke le parecía un Deja vu de su vida actual, hasta le causo gracia…

—Me recuerda a alguien…

—¿A quién?

Sousuke casi le da una patada a Haru cuando no se dio cuenta de la indirecta, pero lo dejo pasar.

"Mi hermano David me contaba que todas las noches fantaseaba con ser un asesino"

—Esta es la parte donde no eran tan inocentes y cuentan cosas perturbadoras de ambos, para dejarte con la duda de quién fue el asesino — Sousuke no podía evitar emocionarse y esperar que Haru sacara alguna emoción.

"Erick le confeso a David que él era homosexual, y David se distancio un poco de él." Sousuke se preguntó si Haru lo seria, ya que toda la noche el programa tuvo muchas coincidencias con su vida.

—Oye Nanase ¿eres gay?

…Segundos después fue que Sousuke se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era completamente innecesaria, y que podía generar muchos malos entendido.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que no me vayas a matar.

—¿Por qué te mataría?

—Porque he sido más imbécil contigo que ese tal David con Erick… admítelo es nuestra historia...solo que no somos tan amigos…no todavía.

—Pues no lo soy.

—Oh bueno… eso está bien creo… solo quiero que sepas que si lo fueras no hay problema.— Sousuke le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Haru mostrando que es buen amigo, a pesar de que no lo eran según Sousuke.

—Pero no lo soy.

—Sigamos viendo, tranquilo.

"David se disculpó con Erick cuando fueron de vacaciones, creía que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, jamás espere que llegara a suceder lo que paso…"

—¿Aun sigues molesto por lo que dije?

—Realmente no…

—Por favor no me mates Nanase… ¿Tienes papas?

—En la cocina.

—Perfecto ya regreso…

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llego la parte favorita de Sousuke, ese momento en que estas un poco asustado por la situación, y te quedas en el suspenso porque no sabes quién mato a quien.

—¿Quién crees que mato a quién?

—No lo sé…

Después de que pasaron las innumerables propagandas, al fin había descubierto quien fue el asesinado.

"Nunca voy a perdonar a Erick por matar a mi hermano…"— Sousuke y Haru se miraron las caras, como siempre todo fue inesperado, Sousuke se asustó un poco por pensar que posiblemente Haruka fuera capaz de asesinarlo… pero se le paso a los pocos segundos al recordar que era Haruka, el niño bueno que crio Makoto.

—¿Y tú eres gay?

—¿Tú que crees?

Haruka se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, eso no respondía su pregunta, aparte que Sousuke era un chico que tenía muchas novias, pero siempre estaba pendiente de Rin, y eso hacia dudar a cualquiera.

—Me gustan las mujeres Nanase — Sousuke agarro de los hombros de Haru y empezó a tambalearlo, que molesto era ese chico, pensaba Sousuke, ignorando que el pregunto lo mismo hace un rato.

Sousuke se terminó despidiendo de Haruka y se fue a su departamento a dormir.

**Día 17.**

Era un día soleado, muy bonito para ser sinceros, los pájaros cantaban, y Sousuke canto también para que vinieran a su baño, y lo vistieran como a un príncipe.

Esa mañana nuestro héroe decidió que saldría a la calle con Haruka, como solían hacer a veces, en ambas ocasiones le fue muy mal, pero tenía la seguridad de que esta vez le iría mejor.

Salió con mucha seguridad de su casa, y fue directamente a la casa de Haruka como solía hacer estos últimos días.

Llamo a la puerta, y como solía suceder muy pocas veces, Haru no atendía

—¿Habrá salido? – se preguntaba así mismo.

Luego pudo escuchar sus pasos, y le abrió la puerta para que pasara, Haruka se encontraba en pijamas todavía.

—No tengo nada para cocinar, ¿esperas a que vaya de compras?

—No, ya decidí que saldríamos hoy a comer… así que deja de aparentar ser un indigente y vete a vestir.— Sousuke señalo con el dedo a la dirección en que iba el cuarto de Haruka, y este fue lentamente a su cuarto para vestirse.

Luego al abrir la puerta no se encontraba el Haru con pijama que según Sousuke se veía como un indigente NO, ahora era Haruka Nanase, el chico apuesto y adorable que todos conocemos y amamos… excepto Sousuke.

Se subieron al auto de Sousuke, y Sousuke empezó a conducir sin rumbo alguno.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Por lo menos finge que quieres algo, ya se ¿Por qué no pasta?

—Ok…

Ya empezó con su "Ok", Sousuke creía que ya había escapado de esa palabra, lamentablemente no era así, pero por otro lado comerían pasta, no había necesidad de pasarte de esquicito, y pedir postres que jamás había probado. Todo le iría bien, pero como al parecer Sousuke no tiene suerte alguna, encontraron el establecimiento cerrado.

—Bueno… esto no me lo esperaba, ¿quieres ir al yakiniku?

—Ok…

Bueno, a Sousuke también le gustaba el Yakiniku, así que no había problema, todo era maravilloso. Pero su mala suerte atacaba de nuevo, también se encontraba cerrado.

—Mmmmm, ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

—… ok

Sousuke empezó a desesperarse. ¡No encontraba nada abierto! Tantos sitios donde vendían hamburguesas y nada, ya era muy tarde, y Sousuke tenía mucha hambre.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ESTO ES PEOR QUE CUANDO ME ENCONTRE CON ESA VIEJA CHIFLADA!

—Yamazaki no te desesperes, no es mal de morirse, debe haber al menos un sitio que este abierto.

Después de ir de aquí allá, y Haru aguantándose las quejas de Sousuke, al fin encontraron un lugar en donde comer. Un pequeño negocio humilde de fideos, si encuentras un lugar humilde de fideos es que sabe bien ¿no?, pensaba Sousuke.

—Maldita sea este lugar esta desolado… quebraran pronto.

—Bienvenidos ¿puedo tomar su orden?— una chica joven se les acerco para atenderlos, como era lógico no le quitaba la mirada a Sousuke desde que entro.

—Sí, dos especiales— Sousuke ni quería ver el menú, estaba cansado e irritado, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Sousuke le dedico una sonrisa de ganador a la jovencita presente, y ella fue a llevar la orden.

Sousuke y Haruka se miraron las caras mientras esperaban su platillo especial, hasta que al fin se los trajeron.

Sousuke llevo un poco de los fideos a su boca, y al probarlo, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Sousuke miro a Haru con los ojos brillosos, estaba un poco agitado, pero al final término articulando las palabras que quería decirle a Haru.

—El sabor es… Horrible.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Pruébalo… aún no se me quita el sabor.

Haru probó un poco de su platillo, e hizo una mueca al saborearlo.

—Tienes razón esto es horrible.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Nos vamos?

—No, no quiero parecer de esas personas que se quejan y luego dejan el plato entero, me da penita.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Propongo que nos comamos esta cosa por lo menos hasta la mitad y nos largamos.

Haru acepto la propuesta y empezó a comer de su ramen, por otro lado Sousuke hizo lo mismo que la última vez que salió con Haru, jugar con la comida.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a comer?

—Si a eso iba…

Sousuke lo probó nuevamente y sabía peor que antes, era la consecuencia por dejar que se enfriara.

—Lo siento Nananase… no creo que pueda salir con vida de esta.

El pequeño solto un agotado suspiro. Sousuke estaba actuando como un niño pequeño, aunque Haruka se reía por dentro de él porque era divertido, Haru comió lo que le restaba de su horripilante platillo, y le dijo a Sousuke que se fueran a casa. Sousuke estaba medio avergonzado pero acepto y no quiso decirle nada a Haruka en el camino.

Llegaron a casa de Haru y Sousuke miro la televisión, nuestro héroe se la paso ignorando a cualquier partícula que no fuera la televisión para olvidar lo que pasó en la tarde, hasta que Haru lo saco de su trance.

—Aquí tienes.

Haru le puso un platillo con arroz y caballa, lo único que tenía en la cocina.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No comiste nada, así que pensé que tendrías hambre… come.

A Sousuke se le salió una lagrima, tenía otra opinión de Haruka, ya no era tan malo, había mejorado su opinión de él. Ya no era el chico raro que hace que Rin llore si no nadaba con él. Ahora era un chico semi normal, con menos poder sagrado que Rin, pero de buen corazón… un pequeña parte de él lo seguía odiando, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar verlo como un ángel, ¿Quién estaba tan loco para calarse todo el escándalo que hizo y además cocinarle algo al llegar a casa?, definitivamente Nanase Haruka era una persona amable y de mucha paciencia, y aparte que cocinaba bien.

—¿Vas a comer o no?

—Si… sabe delicioso… mejor que la mierda que te hice comer.

—Solo come…

—Maldita sea sabe bien… no sé cómo pagártelo.

—Solo es comida.

—¡CALLATE NANASE ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO!

Sousuke disfruto de la comida que le hizo Haruka mientras lloraba de mentiras, se sentía que estaba en deuda con Haru, además del dibujo que le hizo y de la comida que le hacía todos los días.

Sousuke se despidió de Haruka y se fue a dormir. Rin le envió su sempiterno mensaje de que si había ido a la guardería para cuidar a Haruka.

Sousuke le respondió por primera vez en esos diecisiete días que había estado con Haruka, de manera positiva. Rin casi se ahoga con la bebida que estaba bebiendo cuando leyó el mensaje… Rin le siguió mandando mensajes pero Sousuke se encontraba cansado y prefirió dormir.

**Día 18.**

Casa inundada, gritos apocalípticos, ya Sousuke sabía dónde se encontraba, y no le gustaba, a los pocos minutos se encontró con el supuesto Haruka de sus sueños, lavando los platos.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Si lo deseas.

Sousuke se puso al lado del delfín a lavar los pocos platos sucios que había.

—¿Hoy si me puedes decir porque estoy soñando esto?

—Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Sousuke ni se molestó en enojarse, o quejarse, ya sabía que era inútil.

—Poco a poco todos nos iremos muriendo.

—Rin, por favor, ve a hablar del fin del mundo en otra parte.— le dijo el pequeño delfín mientras guardaba algunos platos.

—está bien.— Rin se fue nadando al otro lado de la casa.

—¿Así de sencillo es quitárselo de encima?

—Para mí sí, ya que a mi si me escucha.

—Como sea.

—Yamazaki… ¿Tú me odias?

—Qué puedo decir, solo eres un delfín.— Mientras decía eso al idiota de nuestro héroe se le resbalo de las manos el plato que estaba enjabonando y cayó al suelo rompiéndose — perdón, yo lo limpio.

—Me refiero al Haru de tu mundo.

—Es un poco irritante a veces, pero es buena persona, supongo que ya no lo odio.

El pequeño delfín no dijo nada al respecto, termino secando los platos y se fue a su cuarto.

Sousuke se despertó como cualquier otra mañana. Normalmente sus sueños con el mar son más pesados, pero esta vez habían sido normales.

Habia ido a casa de Haru, el cual lo recibió con una cobija y un pañuelo en la mano.

—Te vez terrible…

Sousuke se preguntó porque Haruka habría amanecido tan mal, y luego recordó que comió los fideos clandestinos.

—Lo siento no he podido cocinar…

—Tranquilo Nanase, quédate en cama, yo te cuidare.— Sousuke al fin había encontrado una manera de pagarle a Haruka todo lo que hizo.

Haruka fue hasta su cama, Sousuke le remojo el paño que tenía y empezó su interrogatorio.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

—Desde ayer en la noche…

Sousuke siguió dando muchas peguntas estúpidas hasta que llego a una conclusión.

—Te daré una pastilla.— ¿Y para que todo ese interrogatorio? ¿Quién sabe?

Sousuke fue por una pastilla y se la dio a Haru, ya no sabía que más hacer, normalmente tendría que dormir mucho… y luego recordó que Haru era humano y que también comía. Lo mejor para los enfermos era la sopa, pero Sousuke no sabía cocinar ni un simple arroz; se le ocurrió la idea de pedírselo a Makoto.

—¿Tachibana sigue en la ciudad?

—Se fue ayer a Tokyo…

Sousuke se maldijo.

—¿Cómo hago una sopa?— Se preguntó así mismo en un susurro.

—Si quieres la…

Haruka estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, pero Sousuke impidió que eso sucediera empujándolo hacia atrás.

—No te muevas, prometí que te cuidaría.

—Enserio que no es para tanto.

—¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO NANASE!

Sousuke pensó en ver una tutorial en internet o algo. Pero luego recordó el poder del dinero, y de los pedidos a domicilio. Después de hacer el pedido, volvió con Haruka para ver que se le podía ofrecer.

—¿Quieres algo?

—No…

—¿quieres ver algo para distraerte?

—No…

—¿Quieres tu laptop?

Ya a Haru le empezaba a irritar la preguntadera, así que acepto que le trajera su laptop.

Haru se puso a jugar un juego que había dejado a medias hace unos días, Sousuke lo miraba con curiosidad pero no entendía nada.

—¿y cómo se llama el juego?

—Mermaid Swamp.

—¿Y de que va…?

—Sobre un pantano y sirenas.

—Suena bien, quiero jugar.

Haru realmente no le importaba reiniciar el juego, con tal de que no se la pasara preguntando todo el santo día.

—La chica rubia me recuerda a mí, últimamente sueño demasiadas estupideces con el agua, ¡Oh mira se apellida como yo! ¡OH, SE LLAMA RIN! ¿Lo hiciste a propósito Nanase?

—No. No puedes editar los nombres. Ese es el nombre oficial de la protagonista. Si quieres revisa la página oficial – La verdad era que Haruka no le había prestado mucha atención a los nombres de los personajes cuando empezó a jugar. Le parecía normal que una chica se llamara Rin, mas no se había percatado del apellido. Realmente era curioso que justamente la protagonista de ese RPG se llamara Rin Yamazaki.

Sousuke se sentía especial al ver que un personaje se llamaba como él y como Rin, a Haru como era obvio, no le podía importar menos.

—Oh maldita sea Yuka, pobrecita ¿ella se salva, verdad?… Cállate Yuuta, no molestes a Rin… Oye Nanase ¿podemos dejar que muera Yuuta?… ¡Oh, vamos Seitaro, Rin te ama! ¡Bésala, marica!

Ya se le hacía costumbre a Haruka que Sousuke comentara cada dos segundos, así que no le molestaba.

Sousuke bajo unos minutos para buscar lo que ordeno, le quito la laptop a Haruka, y le puso en las piernas la tan deseada sopa que no pudo hacer.

—Di ah…

—Creo que soy capaz de comer por mí mismo.

—Que te cuesta hacerme feliz.

Haruka comió de la cucharada que le dio Sousuke con todo su "amor" para él.

—Ok ya, eso fue demasiado gay… come tu solo, yo seguiré el juego— Sousuke agarro la laptop de Haruka y se la puso entre las piernas, Haruka estaba demasiado enfermo para quejarse, as que siguió comiendo de su sopa.

—Gracias…

Sousuke por su parte estaba tan distraído con el maldito jugo que no le presto mucha atención lo que le dijo Haruka.

Haru al terminar su sopa, se quedó dormido, Sousuke le remojo el paño y se fue a la sala para que pudiera descansar en paz, durante toda la tarde Haruka no despertó y Sousuke se la paso viendo televisión, y revisando si Haru se encontraba bien.

Ya había caído la noche, era un poco tarde, así que Sousuke se fue a su departamento, Haruka le agradeció que cuidara de él todo el día, pero antes de irse Sousuke hizo algo que ni el creyó que haría alguna vez.

—¿Oye me puedes dar tu numero?

—¿Para qué?

—Por si necesitas algo…

—No es…

Sousuke agarro el teléfono de Haruka sin permiso y anoto su número.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas… bueno cuídate…

Sousuke se fue… Haruka se quedó un poco impresionado, pero en vez de quedarse ahí parado decidió regresar a su cama, se sentía fatal todavía.

Sousuke regreso a su departamento, no le había llegado ningún mensaje de Rin, así que decidió descansar, para tener energía de cuidar a Haruka al día siguiente.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

**Notas finales:**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado ;w;

Bueno cuídense bechos para todas mis bebe º3º

Comenten

Las amo realmente las amo.

¿Les gustan los RPG games de terror? Jueguen Mermaid Swamp, enserio, es un buen juego, y no era broma, la protagonista si se llama Rin Yamazaki, y trata de pantanos y sirenas.

Seitaro Wakasugi x Rin Yamazaki HELL YEAH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:**

Gracias por comentar ;w; enserio no saben lo que significa para mi :D

Bueno Free no me pertenece blah blah, sino a Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.

**Capítulo 4 Necesidades.**

Nuestro héroe había regresado a casa sano y salvo después de haberse enfrentado al líder de gimnasio, pero todavía le faltan seis medallas más para poderse enfrentar al alto mando, ¿Podrá lograrlo?

**Día 19.**

Esa mañana Sousuke amaneció con muchas ganas de visitar a Haruka, su nuevo "amigo", puesto a que desde que Haru se enfermó se sintió como su único salvador.

Ya no odiaba tanto a Haruka, hasta pensó que podrían convertirse en amigos; pero ahora su meta no era esa, su meta era que Haruka no se muriera para el fin de semana.

Sousuke salió muy temprano ese día, para poder cerciorarse de que Haru se encontraba en cama, y no moneando en la bañera como solía hacer algunas veces.

Al llegar, Haru lo atendió como el día anterior, pero se veía menos mierdoso, y Sousuke se sentía importante por eso; a pesar de que lo único que hizo fue comprarle una sopa y darle una pastilla. Igual, nuestro héroe pensaba que sin él, Haruka se podría caer de las escaleras y morir al instante. Menos mal que lo tenía cerca.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte.

Sousuke noto que venían ciertos ruidos de la cocina, y eso no era todo, al asomarse encontró que habían vegetales picados en la mesa, y arroz recién hecho; estaba claro que Haruka estaba cocinando, o a menos que haya contratado a una linda señorita llamada Sonia para que le cocinara desnuda con un delantal… definitivamente era la primera.

—Nanase, ¿estabas cocinando?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? – Sousuke lo vio como si confesándole aquello fuera el colmo del descaro.

—Sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte.— trato de sonar amable, trato.

—Ya me siento mejor…— 'mejor' decía él, Sousuke no aguantaba tanta desconsideración con sus pobres nervios.

—Nanase, en el momento en el que bajabas las escaleras ¡pudiste haberte matado!, o al llegar a la cocina tirar un cuchillo y…— Sousuke iba a seguir de largo pero Haruka no se iba aguantar tantas burradas.

—No soy tan tonto Yamazaki.

Sousuke hizo un gesto de condescendencia, pero él creía que Haruka era lo suficientemente tonto como para que eso sucediera.

—De todas formas quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto a reposar.— El doctor Yamazaki había hablado.

—Pero aun no termino el almuerzo.

—Lo terminare yo.

Haruka se quedó viendo a Sousuke como si hubiera dejado las llaves dentro del carro. ¡¿Realmente te crees capaz de terminar el almuerzo?¡ decía su mirada. Sousuke sabía que no poseía la capacidad suficiente para cumplir con esta tarea, pero no quería que Haruka se esforzara más de lo debido.

—¿Qué te cuesta hacerme feliz? – Era su frase favorita últimamente, pero Haruka no sabía cómo contrarrestarla. Pero uno de estos días encontraría la forma de hacerlo…

—…

—Al menos déjame ayudarte…— Si no fuera tan fastidioso, Haruka reconocería mejor las buenas intenciones de Sousuke.

—Está bien.

…

Sousuke se lavó las manos y ya se sentía listo para iniciar su tarea.

—Bien, agarra esa olla.

—aja.

—Y lávala.

—Ok.

Sousuke agarro la olla que le indico Haruka, estaba muy sucia, a Sousuke le costó un poco más de lo debido, y se dio vida combatiendo con su amiga la esponja, pero al final consiguió lavarla.

—Está listo ¿Y ahora? – decía todo temerario, como si no ahora no hubiera nada que no pudiera hacer. Él era perfecto y podría cumplir con cualquier tarea que le indicara Nanase.

—Ya está listo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya está listo el almuerzo. Déjame servirte.

—¿Y para que necesitabas la olla?

—Estaba sucia.

Sousuke se sentía engañado, ¿Era así de inútil en la cocina?, nuestro héroe iba a quejarse, pero no podía molestar a Haruka mientras estaba enfermo, así que le reñiría en otro momento.

Al terminar de comer, Sousuke lavo los platos, ya que Haruka podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa. Sousuke había visto suficientes programas policiacos como para creer que Haruka podría ser tan descuidado de dejar caer un plato mientras los lavaba y que este se rompiera en miles de pedazos, haciéndolos volar y que uno de ellos viajara hasta cortarle la yugular a su nuevo amigo. 'No en mi turno' pensaba Sousuke, que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Haruka de lo que fuera, hasta de lavar los platos. A Haruka le irritaba un poco que Sousuke lo tratara como un inválido que no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, pero era mejor que la personalidad amenazadora con la que solía someterlo antes.

Haruka se fue a su cuarto a descansar. No es que estuviera muy agotado, pero no quería seguir escuchando riñas de Sousuke.

Ya era de noche, las luciérnagas rodeaban el lugar, las parejas salían y el chico que antes era el objeto de odio de Sousuke, se encontraba en cama todavía, a pesar de que la presencia de Haruka no interfería mucho con su día a día, tenía que admitir que esa tarde se la paso más solo de lo normal.

Nuestro héroe compro una pizza mientras Haruka estaba dormido, y lo despertó par que comiera y pudiera tomarse su pastilla.

—Gracias…

Sousuke se quedó mirando atentamente a Haruka mientras empezaba a comer su pedazo de pizza.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si…

Sousuke esperaba que Haruka le dijera algo más… pero no sabía que, esto causo que Haruka no pudiera comer en paz por la mirada insistente que tenía Sousuke puesta en él.

Ya era un poco tarde y Sousuke tenía que irse. Se despidió de Haruka y el pequeño delfín siguió durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

**Día 20.**

Haruka se encontraba mucho mejor que antes, la mañana parecía ser la misma de siempre; el deslumbrante sol, el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido que hacían los escalones al pisarlos, Sousuke medio muerto en la sala de Haruka con la televisión prendida, algunos mosquitos que molestaban a Haruka… esperen ¿Qué rayos hacia Sousuke ahí?

Haruka se acercó a él como si se tratara de una madre despertando a su hijo para que fuera al colegio.

—Yamazaki… Yamazaki… ¡Yamazaki despierta!

—Un minuto más vieja…— Sousuke apretó los parpados más fuerte, esperando el coñazo de su madre después de que la llamara vieja, pero el coñazo nunca vino.

—Yamazaki ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sousuke se dio cuenta que realmente no era su madre, solo era el latoso de Nanase.

—De que hablas yo vi… ¿Qué hago aquí? — ¿había conducido dormido hasta la casa de Haruka? ¿Pero entonces quién le abrió la puerta?

—Lo mismo me pregunto.

Sousuke se lo pensó seriamente esta vez, hasta que un recuerdo borroso viajo hasta él.

—Flash back—

—Tengo que irme antes de que el tráfico se ponga pesa—… ¿Es un nuevo capítulo?... creo que a Nanase no le molestara si me quedo un poco más…

Sousuke se sentó a ver su programa, pero el pobre se encontraba un poco cansado y poco a poco sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

—Fin del Flash Back—

—¿Enserio? – Haruka no podía creer que Sousuke fuera tan tonto como para haber olvidado algo tan reciente…

—Y ni siquiera recuerdo como termino el capítulo…Maldición tendré que ver la repetición…— Haruka reviro los ojos, dejaría que Sousuke hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

—¿Quieres que te prepare desayuno?

—No es necesario me iré a *Cough*…

Oh no, tanto Haruka como Sousuke sabían que significaba esa tos… y no era nada bueno.

—Sera mejor que te haga una sopa…

Sousuke agarro del brazo a Haruka, mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano.

—Espera… aun tú estás enfermo, Nanase.

—Ya me siento mejor, además deberías ir a bañarte y cambiarte.

Sousuke se le escapaban otros tosidos pero intentaba disimularlos con toda la determinación que tenía; incluso intento cesarlos a la fuerza mientras seguía reteniendo a Haruka. De algún modo para demostrar que no estaba tan mal, pero después de parecer un idiota con las pupilas dilatadas intentando callar su tos, finalmente se rindió.

—Creo, creo, creeeo, que me está iniciando una gripecita.— ¿aun solo lo 'creía'? estaba resfriado el muy imbécil…

—Yamazaki suéltame y vete a bañar.

—Está bien. – Sí que le gustaba pasar penas delante de Haruka. Menos mal no era alguien que se lo echaba en cara. Haruka era la mejor persona con la que podías pasar penas con tranquilidad.

Sousuke boto el orgullo que no tenía por la ventana y obedeció a Haruka. No le gustaba bañarse en su casa ¿Pero que más quedaba?, se puso la ropa de Makoto que utilizo la otra vez y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ya casi está listo.

—Perdóname, fui un tonto al quedarme dormido en tu sala. Bien dicen que "solo los tontos se resfrían en verano". – Haruka quería decir "tienes razón." Pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Tranquilo…

Haruka le sirvió en un plato la sopa que había preparado.

—Gracias… huele bien. – Sousuke le echaba airecito con las manos a la sopa oliendo las especies, tenía tiempo que no tomaba sopa casera.

—Solo come. – A Haruka le incomodaba cuando Sousuke hablaba bien de su comida.

Sousuke probo un poco de su sopa, aparentemente le gusto porque siguió comiendo como que no hubiera mañana.

—Tu comida es genial…deberías enseñarme a cocinar la próxima vez.

Haruka se fue quitando el delantal que llevaba puesto, y se fue a otra habitación sin decir nada.

—Genial, ahora me ignora – Se dijo Sousuke así mismo con una amargura perpetua, mientras seguía comiendo la sopa que le había preparado Haruka.

Al cabo de un rato Sousuke se encontraba con la cara en el plato, se sentía fatal, no le importaba que su rostro estuviera en su comida, luego de unos minutos regreso Haruka y saco su cara del plato y lo termino limpiando.

—Yo puedo limpiarme solo…– Sousuke aún se preocupaba por Haruka, él sabía que de los dos, ¡Nanase tenía que ser el que se sintiera más mal! En esos momentos que se retiró de la cocina ¡le pudo haber pasado algo! – ¿Qué tal si viene un ladrón y se aprovecha de la situación, te entierra un cuchillo ya que eres muy lento y estas demasiado febril para defenderte y luego roba cualquier cosa? Quédate cerca mío Nananse.

—Realmente me importaría más lo que haya robado.

—A cualquiera pero…ni se para que dije esa estupidez. Olvídalo, tranquilo Nanase, nadie va a venir a enterrarte un cuchillo, ¡yo estoy aquí! – Sousuke tenía una cara de enfeeermo que se iba a desmayar en una cama en cualquier segundo, pero Haruka solo pudo quedarse ahí, viendo a aquel loco a los ojos, mientras le limpiaba la cara, porque su supuesto héroe aun la tenía sucia por haberla sumergido en el plato semi inconsciente.

Haruka termino de limpiarle el precioso rostro a nuestro héroe, y se fue a limpiar el plato en el que se encontraban las sobras de la sopa que había comido Sousuke. Después se ausento por unos minutos y Sousuke se alarmo. Los busco como loco en la casa hasta que lo encontró.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Preparaba tu habitación para que pudieras descansar.

—No tenías que hacerlo… ya planeaba irme.

—No te dejare ir en ese estado.

Sousuke fingió estar molesto, pero realmente no tenía ganas de conducir, se sentía fatal, y algo somnoliento, así que se dirigió al cuarto que había preparado Haruka para él; se recostó pero no conseguía dormir.

—¡Nanase!

Sousuke se quedó mirando el techo hasta que por fin Haruka se apareció.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo dormir…

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Cuentéame una anécdota que tengas, ¿no tienes historias vergonzosas?…

Haruka se fue de la habitación, y regreso a la cocina. Sousuke intento una vez más dormir, pero era inútil.

—¡Nanase!

—¿Qué?

—Viniste más rápido…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Quiero algo dulce…

—No hay nada dulce.

—Realmente quería algo dulce…

Haruka suspiro, salió y busco la pastelería que estuviera abierta y fuera la más cercana a su casa y le compro lo primero que vio a Sousuke.

—Toma.

—Oh, no tenías que hacerlo realmente, ¡gracias Nanase eres lo máximo!

Sousuke disfruto mucho el postre que le trajo Haruka, ese chico era genial, era como el chico que molestabas en la escuela y te hacia los recados, con la diferencia de que Haruka lo hacía sin que lo intimidaras…

—Nanase.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No, enserio, no consigo dormir, al menos dame tu laptop…

Haruka suspiro y fue a su cuarto para darle la laptop a Sousuke, luego de dejarla se fue a la cocina.

—Genial, gracias… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora…?

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sousuke dejo la cocina. Haruka se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo para ambos, estaba aliviado de que Sousuke ya dejara de llamarlo.

Al terminar, Haruka llamo a Sousuke, y este no respondía. Fue a buscarlo a su habitación para avisarle que la comida estaba lista.

—Yamazaki el almuerzo est…– Sousuke estaba engarruñado en las sabanas, ojos vidriosas e intensos, mientras mordía su labio inferior, no se podía ver lo que estaba viendo en la laptop pero Haruka tenía un mal presentimiento… — Yamazaki, ¿Qué estás viendo?

—¿Qué crees que estoy viendo? – le devolvió Sousuke con una risita nerviosa.

—… – Haruka rogaba que no estuviera viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo, pero era demasiado obvio…

—Vamos Nanase, no me mires así… somos hombres. – Ay Dios, no…

—…

—¡OK, SI, SI ESTOY VIENDO PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! – Yamazaki era muy raro… mucho – ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, es solo que no creía que te gustara ese tipo de películas…

—Bueno ya lo sabes – Sousuke carraspeo un poco y dijo en el tono más macho que tenía – Además, Keira Knightley esta buenísima, ¿Qué necesitas?

—El almuerzo está listo…

Sousuke fue junto con Haruka a la cocina para disfrutar su delicioso almuerzo, Haruka miraba un poco raro a Sousuke, y esto lo molestaba un poco.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?

—No es nada…

Sousuke termino su comida y se fue a ver televisión como Dios manda, Haruka por su lado lavo los platos; Sousuke se sentía mal por hacer que Haruka se haya tomado las molestias de cuidarlo cuando él también se encontraba enfermo.

—Nanase…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?

—No realmente ¿Por qué?

—Para pagarte que me hayas cuidado, obviamente.

Haruka se quedó en silencio, a Sousuke no le extrañaba, siempre que salían juntos por alguna razón u otra, siempre terminaba mal.

—Tranquilo, esta vez no me comportare como un niño malcriado.

Sousuke ignoro el silencio de Haruka, quiera o no lo iba acompañar a donde sea que fueran, para así agradecerle su hospedaje.

Haruka agarro su laptop; a la vista en el explorador estaban cargadas tres páginas porno, y su carpeta de juegos abierta, el solo suspiro y dejo la laptop cargando, se sentía cansado por la fiebre así que se fue a dormir en su cama. Al despertar ya Sousuke no se encontraba en su casa a pesar de que era más temprano de lo habitual, bajo a hacer algo para cenar y se fue a dormir nuevamente.

**Día 21.**

El día de hoy era frio, nublado, los pájaros no se molestaron en salir con el canto de Sousuke, pero el aun podía vestirse por sí mismo para llegar a tiempo al baile.

Sousuke se sentía mucho mejor a la mañana siguiente, estaba planeando que hacer con Haruka ese día, tal vez invitarlo a comer algo que realmente le gustara, o tal vez ver una película que tal vez si le pueda gustar…

Sousuke después de decidir, se vistió sin los pajaritos, y fue a la casa de Haruka como siempre solía hacer; al llegar Haruka no le abría la puerta, Sousuke se pasó como diez minutos parado en la entrada.

Sousuke decidió llamar al teléfono del chico delfín, pero como cosa rara, no contestaba.

—Maldita sea, ¿para qué te compras un teléfono si no vas a contestarlo? – gritaba Sousuke desde la entrada.

Al cabo de otros cinco minutos Haruka abrió la puerta.

—Tardaste, Nanase…

—Perdón… ¿Podrías regresar en otro momento? – Era la primera vez que Nanase tenía una maldita emoción en sus ojos, aquellos ojos le suplicaban que se alejara de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Me siento fatal.

Sousuke agarro de los hombros a Haruka y lo empujo para que entrara, se sentía ofendido, se supone que él tenía que cuidarlo. ¡Eran amigos ¿o no?!

Haruka fue al baño y Sousuke lo siguió, al llegar ya sabía lo que ocurría, Haruka se encontraba vomitando el Atlántico entero, y no le extrañaba, esos fideos realmente eran clandestinos y habían tardado en joderle el estómago.

—Bueno… ya había tardado. Tranquilo Nanase, te bajo la fiebre pero ahora tienes que dejar todo eso salir.

Haruka fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, Sousuke sabía que en este tipo de situación la víctima no tiene hambre y le da asco todo, y por más que intentes darle de comer este no querrá nada. Era irritante, pero lo había cuidado muy bien el día anterior así que no podía quejarse.

—Pediré comida a domicilio… como siempre.

Haruka ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no quería hablar con Sousuke en absoluto, a pesar de que apenas se hablaban.

—Ya pedí la comida… ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, gracias.

Sousuke no podía hacer mucho por Haruka más que darle la comida. Al cabo de media hora llego la comida; Sousuke sabía que su misión era alimentar a Haruka quisiera o no. Se sentó al lado de su cama y le pidió que se sentara para que comiera.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de comer.

—Vamos Nanase tienes que comer, mira ¿No se ve delicioso?

—No quiero comer.

Sousuke tomo un poco de lo que había pedido, y se lo puso en la boca a Haruka para que comiera, pero aun no cedía.

—¡VAMOS, COME!

Haruka abrió la boca y mastico, realmente no tenía una cara de que lo disfrutara.

—Ya no quiero más...

—No seas bebe, tienes que comer… vamos dos más.

Haruka comió más rápido esta vez para que acabara su tortura de una vez.

—Bien, solo una más, puedes hacerlo.

—No quiero…

—Está bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí, pero en el almuerzo comerás más.

Sousuke se retiró para dejar en la cocina la comida que Haruka no se comió; lo dejo a solas para que descansara hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo.

—Bien Nanase, ¿estás listo?

—¿No puedo comer luego?

—No.

—Vamos, aquí viene, él quiere que lo comas, ¡vamos maldita sea, come!

Haruka evitaba todo lo posible aquella cuchara que se balanceaba hasta su boca, pero el forcejeo de Sousuke era más fuerte.

—Vamos cariño él bebe necesita nutrirse.

—¿Qué? – Era asqueroso escuchar a Sousuke así.

—No se me ocurre más nada, solo come.

—No quiero comer.

—Hazlo o te molesto con algún asunto de Rin, ¿sabes que estoy preocupado porque cambio su dieta? Tubo un problema con su nuevo nutricionista y los entrenadores están preocupados ¿quieres que hablemos de eso?

Haruka empezó a comer desesperadamente, realmente ya estaba harto de los problemas de Rin. Era su amigo y lo apreciaba, pero no soportaba que cada mes le viniera con un drama diferente. ¿Ahora tenía que escuchar los dramones que le echaba a Yamazaki? No gracias. Era suficiente escuchar los que le echaban a él como para aguatarse los que le echaba Rin a sus otros amigos.

—¿Sabe bien? – decía Sousuke victorioso.

—Más o menos.

—Bien, vamos pastelito quiero que te recuperes pronto para que podamos…

—…

—¿Qué?, se me agotan las ideas.

Haruka continúo comiendo, hasta que llego a la mitad del plato.

—El trencito... – Haruka cello su boca, ya no quería comer más –…choco contra tu cara y mato muchas personas ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya estoy lleno.

—Está bien…

Haruka se quedó dormido mientras que Sousuke no encontraba que hacer. No había nada bueno en la tele, y no sabía dónde se encontraba la laptop de Haruka, así que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso e ir a dormir en la habitación de Haruka, por si acaso le pasaba algo.

Al acomodarse enseguida le dio sueño, y al quedarse dormido se le presento su sueño favorito.

—Maldita sea, ¿enserio? – estaba harto, era como una obsesión ¿Cuál era la causa de estos sueños?

Esta vez no se encontraba en la casa del Haruka delfín, esta vez era en la cima de un edificio, pero no importaba mucho, él sabía que era 'ese sueño', porque de todas maneras bajo sus pies solo se encontraba agua, y a su lado el pequeño delfín con una sábana ¿acaso siempre dormían juntos?

—Hola Yamazaki,

—Ya enserio, me empieza a irritar que cada tres días o no sé, tenga que soñar esto ¿me puedes decir de una vez porque rayos me encuentro aquí?

—Cuando conozcas mejor al Haruka de tu mundo empezaras a entender.

—¿¡ENTENDER QUE!?

El pequeño delfín se acercó a una pequeña mesa cerca del lugar que tenía un plato lleno de donas, agarro dos y se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Sousuke.

—¿Quieres?

—Oh, gracias.

—Y no puedo decirte.

—Oh Gracias Haruka Delfín. – le dijo sarcástico

A los pocos minutos Sousuke despertó, ¿Cuándo conozca mejor a Nanase empezare a entender?, Sousuke decidió no prestarle mucha atención, es decir, solo los protagonistas de las series le prestan atención a sus sueño porque lleva el código para derrotar a un villano, pero el solo era Yamazaki Sousuke, él no tenía enemigos, el único era Haruka y supuestamente eran "amigos", tal vez era una señal de que Rin le regalaría un televisor pantalla plana de muchas pulgadas con esa nueva función en 3D, si se hacía más amigo de Haruka… luego pensó que era una total estupidez y boto esa teoría.

Sousuke decidió irse más temprano de lo usual ese día, para su mala suerte empezó a llover muy fuerte, y decidió quedarse un rato más viendo la televisión.

Había pasado más de una hora y nada que paraba la maldita lluvia. Haruka se despertó y se dirigió a la sala para acompañar a Sousuke, lucia mucho mejor, obviamente era por el cuidado del doctor Sousuke, experto en irritarte hasta que comieras.

Sousuke pasaba los canales, hasta que por fin hubo algo que le intereso.

—Oh 'El Viaje de Chihiro'.

—¿Es buena?

Sousuke se quedó impresionado, ¿esa pobre criatura no había visto semejante película?

—Nanase, por favor dime que estas bromeando.

—No la he visto…

Sousuke pasó el canal rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede, acaso es mala?

—¿Qué si es mala? , Nanase cómo es posible que jamás la hayas visto.

—…

Sousuke tenía que pararse para dar un efecto dramático, este niño necesitaba ser catequizado.

—Es un clásico, es una de las mejores películas que ha sacado el Estudio Ghibli, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto?

—Supongo que la veré…

—Supones bien.

—… ¿Y por qué no lo regresas?

—Tiene unos minutos de empezada, no puedo dejar que la veas así. La veras cuando la repita la programación, déjame revisar la guía.

Haruka se quedó impactado ¿tan buena era para que Sousuke se pusiera a balbucear de esa manera?, Sousuke siempre balbuceaba, pero jamás por una película.

Para la suerte de Haruka esa misma noche la volvieron a pasar.

Habian pasado tres minutos de película, y Sousuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero ver tus expresiones ¿No es obvio?

—wow – ese 'wow' fue demasiado apagado para el viaje de Chihiro y para Sousuke

—¿Solo wow?

—Yamazaki por favor déjame ver la película tranquilo.

—Está bien, está bien, si me necesitas estaré por ahí.

Sousuke se fue al cuarto que Haruka que le había acomodado el otro día, claro que de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver las expresiones de Haruka, el cual eran las mismas casi siempre. Fue mejor ver la película con Rin, lloro como el propio idiota, pero al menos Sousuke compartió el sentimiento, mientras que Haruka no se sabía lo que sentía.

Hubo un momento en el que Haruka se puso a ver su teléfono, ¿Cómo era posible?, Haruka nunca veía su teléfono y ahora que le estaba enseñando una película importante para él ¿si lo agarraba?, Sousuke iba a matar a Haruka, pero en ese instante le llego un mensaje.

"Déjame ver la película en paz."

Sousuke se rindió y cerró la puerta, tomo la laptop de Haruka y se puso a ver "Pride and Prejudice" otra vez, pero ni eso le podía sacar de la cabeza que a Haruka posiblemente no le estaba gustando la película.

Ya Haruka había terminado la película, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sousuke, el cual lo agarro de los hombros y lo empezó a agitar.

—¿Qué te parecido?

—Fue bastante buena.

—Y…

—¿Y…?

—¿No me vas a decir cómo te sentiste en alguna escena especifica o algo?

—Creía que ella quedaría con… – ¡Al menos eso! ¡Gracias Señor! ¡Bien, Haruka si era humano!

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, Sousuke le dijo – ¡Yo también!, bien eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, buenas noches.— Sousuke se dirigió a su auto dejando con la palabra en la boca a Haruka.

Haruka estaba un poco cansado como para pensar en eso, y se fue a su cama a dormir.

**Día 22.**

Era lunes por la mañana, a Sousuke se le había olvidado por completo el capítulo de estreno de Dance Moms solo por enseñarle esa película a Haruka.

Esa mañana Sousuke se despertó un poco tarde, tenía que cuidar de Haruka, y su leve retraso pudo haberle causado la muerte, según él.

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka lo más rápido que le pudo permitir el tráfico.

Al llegar a la casa de Haruka este estaba saliendo…

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que pagar el agua.

—Ven, yo te llevo.

Haruka subió al lujoso carro de Sousuke que hacía que las chicas se derritieran por él y se dirigieron a su destino, la fila era un poco larga, pero de todas formas tenían que hacerla.

Ya a los diez minutos ahí la fila no avanzaba, y ya le estaba empezando a dar hambre a Sousuke.

—Oye, voy por algo de comer, ¿Te traigo?

—Si por favor.

Sousuke fue a comprar lo primero que encontró y regreso a donde se encontraba Haruka, y no se esperaba que su rival se encontrara a tan solo unas cuatro personas de la taquilla. Sousuke feliz por Haruka se acercó todo vivaracho hasta el, y de repente algo lo estremeció…

—¿Te estas col—…?

Sousuke reconoció esa voz, no necesitaba escuchar esa frase dos veces el mismo mes, era la misma vieja chiflada del parque de diversiones, no se iba a aguantar la misma discusión dos veces.

—No— La interrumpió de manera casi elegante, ya que sonó muy sexy su voz y media fila voltio para verlo— solo vine a traerle algo de comer a mi amigo, ya me iba…

Sousuke ya no parecía el agresor de viejitas que aparentaba ser, dejo a Haruka y le aviso que lo buscaría al rato; en ese tiempo Sousuke compro todo lo que le hacía falta para su viaje de regreso a clases, extrañaba la universidad pero no tanto a su emocionante trabajo en la compañía de su padre, después de sus compras, se fue en busca de Haruka.

—¿La vieja chiflada ya pago?

—No lo sé... ¿Por qué?

—No, nada, solo espero que se esté pudriendo en el calor… ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

—Está bien…

Sousuke fue a un restaurante familiar, siempre estaba abierto y era lo más barato que estaba cerca…

—¿Sousuke?

Esa voz… esa desafinada voz… solo podía pertenecerle a un pequeño idiota el cual no quería encontrarse.

—¿Nos conocemos? – Dijo Sousuke en una voz más gruesa de la usual y con una mano tapándose la cara

—¡Pero que cruel, soy yo Mo—…!

—Sí, sí, sé que eres tu Momotaro. – Maldito niño, tenía suerte de que Sousuke aun recordaba su nombre…

Haruka observaba la escena sin decir nada, era como el Nagisa del Samezuka, lo mejor era no interferir.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?— Momotaro jalo a un pequeño individuo de existencia nula que se encontraba junto con él, no se trataba de ni más ni menos que 'no sé qué vaina Ai', así se llamaba más o menos; Sousuke solo sabía que el chico era un chicle y que no paraba de elogiar a Rin. Sousuke no le encontraba ese "talento" que Rin decía que tenía pero no podía darse el lujo de ser descomulgado por su Señor.

—No, veras Haruka y yo estamos saliendo y queremos estar a solas…– 'A ver si con eso se largan' pensaba Sousuke

Haruka se quedó mirando a Sousuke ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

—No te preocupes no nos notaras ¿cierto Nitori? – El muchacho ya estaba prácticamente sentado

—Momotaro, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Sousuke por primera vez le dio la razón a 'Nitori no sé qué vaina Ai', no quería verlos por más tiempo, lamentablemente terminaron sentándose a su lado de todas maneras.

—¿Y desde cuando salen? – pregunto el indiscreto pelirrojo

—¿Qué no que no te notaríamos? – Si Sousuke quisiera echar el cuento de como se le declaro con rosas y chocolates a Haruka, ya lo habría hecho. Qué niño tan molesto.

—Perdón. Nunca me imaginé que fueras gay; tuve mis sospechas, claro, pero imagine que el capitán Rin seria tu primera elección. – A Sousuke se le congelo la quijada. ¿Sospechas? ¿Rin su primera elección? ¿Y este niño se consideraba un Rintiano? Sousuke estaba aguantándose las ganas de pegarle una cachetada de 'confirmación religiosa'. ¡Él que debía ser descomulgado era ese niño!

—Momotaro te agradecería que te largaras. – le dijo conservando la poca decencia que aún le quedaba.

—Perdón…– dijo en aquel tono agudo e infantil. Sousuke quería matarlo.

Ya había llegado el pedido de Sousuke y Haruka, ellos comieron pacíficamente, mientras que por el lado de Momotaro y Aichiro, por alguna razón no paraban de ser muy escandalosos a la vista de Sousuke.

—Wow, ustedes son muy fríos el uno con el otro, normalmente las parejas…

—Ya enserio si no te callas te voy a partir la cara. – Ya Sousuke no le interesaba ser amable con el carajito.

—Pero que malo eres.

Sousuke y Haruka terminaron de comer y ya estaban listos para irse… pero de la nada Momotaro se le guindo a Sousuke, de esa misma manera en la que Sousuke solia hacer para demostrar los lazos de amistad con Haruka. A Sousuke le parecía el gesto de lo más asqueroso ahora que se lo hacían a él.

—Sousuke, realmente eres un muy mal novio, si querían estar a solas solo tenías que decirlo…– 'Este mocoso…'

Sousuke no le molestaba que Momotaro se dirigiera a él como un "mal novio", porque estaría seguro que no disfrutaría su relación con Haruka y seria así de fría normalmente…esperen, eso también le molestaba; que se lo dijera un chico como ese… por favor, Sousuke, era el galán de los galanes en esas cosas.

Sousuke le dio un codazo a Momotaro en el estómago y se fue, que chico tan suertudo, pudo haber vivido hasta esa corta edad…

Sousuke llevo a casa a Haruka, y se fue de una vez a la suya para poder descansar.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Notas del autor:**

Este capítulo esta en honor a Hayao Miyazaki debido a que recibió un Oscar en honor a toda su carrera ;w;

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Comenten

Y si no se han visto El viaje de Chihiro (aunque lo dudo) por favor mírenla ;w;

Bueno me despido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:**

Me disculpo anteriormente subi mal este apitulo (capitulo piloto y tal), esta era la versión que era (o sea ahora se entiende esta pinga xDD

Perdonen las molestias

Como saben no me pertenecen los personajes

Enjoy~

**Capítulo 5 Malas interpretaciones.**

**Día 23.**

Era una mañana resplandeciente. Sousuke se encontraba relajado, y se podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente y el chisme de la amiga que engordo después de tres años que no la veían, en otras palabras era un día bastante tranquilo.

Pero había algo que hacía que este día pasara de lo cotidiano, y esto era el mensaje de parte del señor de Sousuke, que le había dejado esa mañana.

"¿Estas saliendo con Haruka?"

¿A qué rayos se refería?, ¿una encomienda sagrada?, ¿una nueva demostración de sus poderes divinos?, ¿una visión?, ¿una zarza encendida?, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?, Sousuke no entendía a lo que se refería, y se sacrificó por los Rintianos. Hizo algo indebido, algo que no debía hacerse, le hizo un reclamo a su lord:

"¿De qué huevadas me estás hablando?"

Y como ya era costumbre en una conversación que involucraba a Haruka, Rin respondió de inmediato.

"Momotaro me dijo que los encontró cuando fue a co…"

Sousuke no siguió leyendo el mensaje. Ese maldito niño pelirrojo arruinaba la imagen de Sousuke que ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiar en primer lugar. Tenía que aclararle a Rin que no estaba incumpliendo ninguno de los diez mandamientos de los Rintianos.

"A mí ni siquiera me gusta Nanase, no creas lo que dice ese mocoso."

Eso le respondió, solo que con más emoticones, pero eso no era importante.

Sousuke había puesto primero 'A mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres' pero con decir 'Nanase' bastaba para que se sobrentendiera que aunque los simios vinieran a dominar la tierra, y Nanase y él fueran los únicos humanos sobrevivientes, el aun así aceptaría un establecido concubinato con la mona Chita.

Sousuke tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Haruka. Guardo su teléfono y subió en Susana; que si no lo sabían, era el nombre de su auto.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haruka, el cual como siempre le atendió rápidamente. Sousuke se dirigió a la televisión para ver si había comenzado algún programa que le interesase; pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores veces. Cuando Sousuke prendió la televisión, este solo se quedaba en negro.

—¿Qué le sucede? – preguntaba mientras seguían dándole a los botones del control.

—Supongo que se dañó.

—¿Las televisiones se dañan? – pregunto en broma. Solo a él le pasaban esas mierdas…

Haruka solo siguió de largo y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero Sousuke seguía preocupado ¿Qué haría los siguiente siete días para entretenerse?, él ya había cambiado un poco y podía hablar con Haruka, pero, aun necesitaba la televisión, aun no se creía capacitado para hablar con Haruka todo el día sin cortes, sin parecer un idiota delante de aquel supuesto exigente interlocutor.

Sousuke se paró desanimado de su puesto, si no tenía nada con que entretenerse era obvio que tenía que hacer algo productivo por lo menos.

—¿Te ayudo? – se asomó con una timidez impropia de él.

Haruka también estaba penando por la falta de la televisión. La torpeza de Sousuke le daba miedo…– Sí, lava…

—¡NO VA A FUNCIONAR DOS VECES NANASE! – su timidez se había ido al demonio.

Haruka suspiro, ¿dejar que este loco tocara su cocina? Tenía que hacer algo pronto.

—Pero no planeaba cocinar. – intentó sondear a Sousuke, era muy riesgoso tenerlo en la cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quería cereal con leche. – termino diciendo. Y casi se muerde la lengua al decirlo.

Haruka saco el sartén del fuego y guardo la caballa que planeaba cocinar, y saco leche y el cereal que le gustaba a Nagisa, que tenía guardado en caso de que el hiperactivo chico llegara acampando a su casa sin avisar.

—¿Y para que sacaste todo eso entonces?

—Iba a cocinar. Pero ya no tengo ganas. – dijo como lo más lógico.

Sousuke decidió no seguir discutiendo y se sirvió del cereal que tenía Haruka.

—Buen cereal. – comento el conformista de Sousuke.

—Qué bueno… – decía en su mismo tono de siempre pero en el fondo, Haruka estaba amargado por no poder desayunar su deliciosa caballa.

Era en momentos así que no podía hablar con Haruka, aparentemente tendría que estar enojado o con ánimos de querer ayudar para poder tener una conversación normal.

—¿Me enseñas a cocinar?

Haruka se quedó viendo por unos momentos a Sousuke, dudo por muchos segundos, pero al final le contesto.

—No

—¿Por qué no? – dijo algo dolido, pero en cuestión de un instante su rostro denoto un fuerte rencor hacia su 'amigo'.

Sousuke se levantó preparado para someter al pequeño delfín. Haruka para ahorrarse cualquier tipo de estupidez 'a la Yamazaki Sousuke', decidió aceptar.

—Bien, bien… – y en piloto automático se metió una cucharada del serial, olvidando que tenía servido eso en el plato – buen cereal.

—Si…

Sousuke hacía de las suyas para parecer un niño mimado delante de Haruka; a pesar de que en el fondo, se esforzaba por no parecerlo, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo; en su opinión, Nanase era el lunático del lugar.

Sousuke, después de terminar su plato, fue a lavarlo tranquilamente, sin saber que estaba siendo seriamente monitoreado por el dueño de la casa. Después de dejar a salvo la vajilla de la abuela, Sousuke se fue a la sala sin recordar que la televisión seguía dañada, y que no tenía ningún tipo de entretenimiento.

Sousuke decidió irse a dormir como que fuera su propia casa, total, siempre tenía aquel cuarto de huéspedes a su disposición. A Haruka no le importaba ¿Qué mal hacia?

—Yamazaki…

Haruka se agacho mientras zarandeaba el brazo del mayor. La manera que todo el mundo odia de ser despertado.

—¿Qué? – le dijo colérico mientras aun tenia los parpados sellados.

—¿Qué no querías aprender a cocinar? – le respondió de mala gana también.

—Ah, eso… otro día, tengo sueño.

Sousuke se arropo todavía más con la manta, y Haruka abandono el lugar sin darle importancia.

Luego como si un balde de agua fría se tratase, Sousuke recordó la razón del por qué se estaba acurrucando en las sabanas de la cama, del cuarto, de la casa, del pedazo de tierra que le pertenecían a Nanase Haruka. Se supone que él, fiel ciervo de la deidad sagrada, Matsuoka Rin, le había sido encomendado volverse uña y carne con aquel joven que se había ofrecido a enseñarle a cocinar hace unos instantes. ¡¿Qué rayos hacia durmiendo 'en el trabajo'?!

Sousuke entro como una saeta de fuego en la cocina, todo azorado, con ojos inyectados de sangre – Enséñame…

—¿Y tú siesta? – pregunto incómodo. Haruka pensaba que se había librado de Sousuke al fin.

—¿A quién le importa? – le dijo con una sonrisa galante. A Haruka le entro escalofríos.

Haruka le dio un par de vegetales a Sousuke para que los picara; parecía muy fácil, tanto, que Sousuke se cortó a los dos minutos. Haruka fue a buscar el kit de emergencia, desinfecto la herida, y luego saco una curita y se la puso.

—¿No tienes una con animalitos? – le dijo en el oído a Haruka ya que estaba tan cerca mientras le ponía la bandita. Era un chiste para disipar su vergüenza al haberse lastimado a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado su clase de cocina.

Haruka hizo contacto visual con el herido y le dedico una mirada despectiva. Aunque Sousuke no sabía si era porque creyó que hablaba enserio o porque pensaba que era un completo inútil en la cocina.

—Solo bromeo, cielos…

Sousuke fingió como que no pasó nada y siguió picando, con más cuidado esta vez.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? – se cercioro el profesor. ¿Qué tal si Sousuke se cortaba un dedo y tendría que llevarlo a emergencias? Lo mejor sería tener cerca su pequeña cava con hielo, solo por si acaso…

—No me trates como a un niño…– Haruka no pensaba que Sousuke era un niño. A veces si era infantil pero más que eso, era un idiota, un gran, gran, idiota. –Ok, actuó como uno muchas veces, pero estoy seguro de que quiero intentar esto.

Después de un largo rato picando vegetales, Sousuke tuvo su primer exitoso resultado.

—Maldita sea, ¡LO LOGRE! – blasfemó como si de un partido de football se tratase

Sousuke se encontraba con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, eso y que había picado cebolla también. Al fin su primer acierto. Había conseguido cocinar una ensalada y arroz. Para haber sido su primera clase estaba muy bien y más si el aprendiz era Sousuke. Haru no podría estar más orgulloso.

Haruka y Sousuke comieron pacíficamente ese día. No hubo mucha interacción, es más, no se hablaron el resto de la velada. Sousuke se despidió de Haruka después de que limpiaron la cocina. Llego a su casa y puso a cargar su celular, ignorando un par de mensajes que le habían llegado. Luego de eso se recostó en su cama para continuar aquella siesta pendiente hasta el otro día.

**Día 24.**

Esa mañana Sousuke dejo su teléfono en casa debido a que lo olvido enchufado en una esquina de su cuarto. Al no estar en su rango de visión, no recordó llevárselo consigo. Como siempre los pajaritos y los ratones lo vistieron, y salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa de galán que sedujo hasta la casera de su departamento, algo asqueroso pero cierto, era Sousuke, no había partícula que no se fijara en él.

Sousuke se dirigió a la casa de Haruka como Rin manda. Hoy quería aprender a hacer algo útil nuevamente, algo que seguro cuando regrese a la casa de sus padres ya no querrá aplicar cuando vea a su pobre madre cansada cocinando.

Sousuke espero un rato en la puerta pero como raras veces pasaba, Haruka no lo atendía, y como si fuera un suertudo delincuente, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro.

—¿Nanase?, ¿estás en casa? – Sousuke se relamía por dentro, ya quería ver la cara de su 'amigo' para atosigarlo con el tema de los 'ladrones y de las puertas bien cerradas'. Que suerte que Nanase tuviera un amigo tan atento como Sousuke.

Sousuke al ver que no encontraba respuesta, entro de todas maneras y fue a su cuarto, y en efecto se encontraba en ese lugar, durmiendo como el pequeño ángel que era, parecía tan frágil, era adorable. Sousuke decidió no despertarlo, pero no tenía nada que hacer y se hacía muy tarde para su gusto, y entonces decidió hacer algo que hace dos días no se habría molestado en hacer.

Sousuke se dirigió a la cocina, lugar en donde entrenaba todas sus habilidades de "No seas un mantenido" por su maestro Haruka Nanase.

Apenas había recibido una sola clase, pero ya se creía capacitado para poder hacer un almuerzo para ambos.

Sousuke miro todo lo que se encontraba en el maldito lugar como que supiera que rayos iba a cocinar, si tan solo la televisión sirviera para que le diera alguna señal.

Pero Sousuke no era un cavernícola, tenía tecnología. Se fue al cuarto de Haruka como el propio intruso que es, al haber entrado a la casa sin permiso; agarro su laptop y lo consiguió lo que necesitaba, una receta fácil que hasta un mono podía hacer, 'Nanase quedara sorprendido', pensó nuestro héroe con aquella cara de genio malévolo salida de los cuentos del Dr. Seuss.

Una ensalada de moras, esa fue la gran cosota que hizo. Lo malo fue que le faltaban algunos ingredientes, así que tuvo que complementar con lo que tenía a la mano, pero Sousuke estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Al terminar, fue que se dio cuenta que no se había puesto el delantal. Ya no había caso ponérselo después de haber de terminado de cocinar, pero Sousuke quería verse como todo un laborioso estudiante en frente de los ojos de su maestro, y se dirigió a su habitación, fingiendo discreción, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Sousuke volvió a entrar a hurtadillas como cuando llego y se le acerco.

—¡NANASE! – le grito aterrizando de golpe en su cama. Haruka pego un salto también, pero por el susto. Le dedico una mirada aterrorizada al tosco sujeto y tomando en cuenta la situación, le pregunto:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sousuke se acomodó al lado de Haruka y le mostro su obra maestra. Sousuke puso su típica cara de "lo logre y por eso soy mejor mierda que todo el mundo" que solía poner cuando ganaba, mientras que Haruka se quedó mirando el platillo sin saber que hacer o decir.

—¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto impaciente

Haruka aun en shock por la presencia del intruso en su casa y en su cama, se asomó para ver que tenía en las manos – ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Comida… no estabas despierto así que decidí hacer esto.

—¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

Sousuke ya estaba harto de la preguntadera de Haruka, y solo había hecho dos preguntas. Sousuke saco unos cubiertos de la nada y para darle un efecto teatral, hizo malabares con ellos y se le cayó uno al suelo.

—Tranquilo traje otros por si eso ocurría. – Haruka no sabía si reír o darle un coñazo.

—No tengo hambre todavía…– le dijo sinceramente.

Haruka se recostó nuevamente y se cubrió con su sabana, mientras que Sousuke puso el plato en un lugar seguro, para después quitarle la sabana a Haruka.

—Vamos, me esforcé mucho, no me puedes dejar así. – le decía mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el pecho del menor y hacia fuerza para que le doliera. – Hazme feliz.

Haruka se paró nuevamente irritado, detestaba cuando Sousuke decía eso, pero no quedaba de otra tenía que complacer a ese niño.

—Bien, ¿Listo para saborear la combinación de armonía y estilo?

—Por favor Yamazaki, hasta un mono puede hacer una ensalada de moras.

Sousuke puso mala cara, era lógico que su maestro le pareciera la mayoría de las cosas que hiciera mediocre debido a su nivel, pero no tenía que decirlo de esa manera. Sousuke fingió que ya no le importaba y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas. Haruka decidió no dar tantas vueltas en el asunto y empezó a comer la ensalada de Sousuke, y no sabía muy bien que digamos. Haruka tenía miedo de enfermarse nuevamente, pero no quería ver a Sousuke 'desanimado' supuestamente.

—Esta… rico…

—¿¡ENSERIO!?

Sousuke se levantó nuevamente eufórico pero luego intento disimularlo. Había logrado impresionar a su maestro. Si tan solo supiera que se estaba aguantando las ganas de correr al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

—Dame, quiero probar.

Sousuke le quito de las manos a Haruka los cubiertos que tenía, y le dio una probada a esa tan maravillosa obra que había logrado crear.

—… ¿Enserio esto está bueno? – le pregunto escéptico. Cayendo en cuenta de su fracaso.

A Sousuke le parecía demasiado malo el sabor y puso los cubiertos en el plato como si se tratara de las sobras que nadie comía. Haruka no sabía si seguir fingiendo o decirle que era un asco y que tenía que seguir asistiendo a clases.

—…No lo está.

Sousuke volvió a desanimarse sentándose en el suelo a pie de la cama. El maestro realmente no sabía qué hacer para que algo no le afectara.

Haruka se bajó de la cama para sentarse en el suelo y quedar justo al lado de Sousuke – ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerla?

Sousuke se conmovió por la cercanía de Haruka ¿Nanase aun quería seguir enseñándole cosas? ¡Qué chico tan paciente! – ¡Sí!

Sousuke agarro de los hombros a Haruka y lo empujaba hacia el frente mientras caminaban a la cocina. Extrañamente ese tipo de cosas ya parecían costumbre entre los dos. llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Haruka le dio las indicaciones a Sousuke para hacer la ensalada… fue el entrenamiento más duro que ha tenido Sousuke en un largo tiempo, pero al final logro hacer su tan deseada ensalada.

—Aun no lo puedo creer. Ya sé hacer dos ensaladas entre ayer y hoy – Sousuke tenía miedo de volverse demasiado bueno en la cocina, ¿Qué diría su madre si lo viera? ¿Qué tal si la humillaba en su hábitat natural?

—Ni yo mismo me lo creo. – le corroboro condescendiente su maestro

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo por haberte tomado tantas molestias conmigo. – Sousuke contemplaba su ensalada, aun incrédulo.

Sousuke probo de su nueva ensalada, y estaba muy buena, ahora podría presumírselo a su madre, que sabía hacer una ensalada tan perfecta como aquella.

—Tienes que probarla. – le dijo el orgulloso aprendiz. Pero como ya presentía que el menor se le iba a escapar, dijo su frase infalible. – hazme feliz.

—Está bien, pero antes déjame ir a…– Sousuke le metió un cucharon en la boca a Haruka para que la probara. Tenía que probarla. Haruka ya detestaba que le diera la comida en la boca, y más sin avisar; el joven por poco se ahogaba.

—¿Qué tal?, ¿Te gustó cariño? – su rostro pretencioso era un fastidio, todo él era un fastidio.

—Si esta buena, ahora déjame…– Intento nuevamente pero Sousuke volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué es más importante que mi ensalada?, no seas malito, anda solo un bocado más. Anda, anda, por mi ¿siiii~?

Sousuke realmente estaba orgulloso de una ensalada súper simple, imagínense cuando Haruka le enseñe a cocinar algo mucho más complicado. Haruka mastico rápido lo que Sousuke le dio de comer.

—Ni siquiera la estas disfrutando ¿Aun no te gusta? – hizo un notorio puchero con su boca para fastidiar a su maestro.

Haruka, irritado, se comió otro bocado y mastico lentamente hasta tragar. Después de eso le dijo al fin – ¿Ahora si puedo atender a Rin?

—¿A quién? – pregunto descolocado el devoto Rintiano.

Rin se encontraba en la propia entrada de la cocina, con una maleta en una mano y con una cara de incomodidad total. Sousuke recordó los últimos minutos en las cuales ignoro la existencia de Rin; y se puso a pensar en todas aquellas palabras que había dicho hace unos momentos cuando creyó estar en intimidad con su 'amigo' Nanase. Realmente no había dicho nada grabe, solo dijo tonterías, chistes, bromas…bromas que seguro el señor Rin iba a malinterpretar…

—Rin ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Rin se rascaba el cuello nervioso, y Sousuke sabía por qué lo hacía. Era obvio que había malinterpretado aquellas cosas que le había dicho a Haruka.

—Oye, es un mal entendido… tú me conoces…– se carraspeo un poco.

Rin solo se hizo el loco, y probo la ensalada con otro cubierto limpio.

—Sí, esta buena. – elogio su creación acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

Pero en reflejo a la situación y a su propia estupidez, Sousuke atino a reñir a su mejor amigo por la cosa más trivial del mundo– ¡Rin!, ¡ese era el plato de Nanase! ¡En la perola de allá hay más, animal!

—¡Cómo si fuera la gran verga tu maldita ensalada!

Al menos aquello había devuelto a la normalidad a Rin. O Sousuke sabía como trata a Rin o ambos eran de la misma calaña. Sousuke se quitó el delantal, y se lavó las manos. Haruka solo se limitaba a observar a ambos especímenes, pues ambos eran demasiado escandalosos. ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que habría paz en su casa?

Haruka al ver que los dos no iban a parar de gritarse obscenidades, que extrañamente los hacían sentirse como en casa, el dueño de la propiedad decidió por fin romper con aquel acalorado reencuentro de los hermanos tiburones del Samezuka.

—Makoto viene más tarde…

El esfuerzo que había hecho Sousuke para disipar la intranquilidad de su amigo se había ido al caño, pues Rin se puso incomodo nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Haruka. Todos sabían, hasta Haruka, que Makoto y Rin salían; y que por "estupideces de Rin", según todos los que conocían la historia, habían terminado. Sousuke por un lado estaba aliviado de que si Makoto estaba presente, Rin no tendría cabeza para fastidiarlo acerca del asunto de que 'él y Nanase eran novios', pero luego recordó que la sangre Rintiana está en sus venas, y que no quería que su mejor amigo se la pasara incómodo con su ex.

—Nanase, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas?

El joven nadador quería protestar ante aquella demanda. Su semblante claramente decía "Esta es mi casa. Si quieren hablar a solas, vayan afuera"

Sousuke miro unos segundos a Haruka, esos ojos de flojera de moverse a otro sitio eran muy evidentes, Haruka solo dio un largo suspiro y se fue de la habitación dejando al chico atractivo y a su Dios a solas.

Aquel tema era incómodo para Sousuke. Él sabía que Tachibana tenía tanto o más derecho que Rin de venir a la casa de Nanase. El papel de Sousuke tenía que ser el amigo comprensivo, él debía estar de su parte – Rin… sé que…

—¡Genial, yo soltero y hasta Haru tiene con quien tirar! – espeto amargado.

Sousuke quedo en shock con aquello – ¡¿Nanase está teniendo sexo con alguien?! – después de exclamar aquello, salió de su estupor rápidamente y se quedó viendo a la nada, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Rin, y le dijo con un aire reflexivo – Bueno, nunca se puede decir que conoces realmente a una persona…

Rin se quedó viendo a Sousuke con una severa expresión, Sousuke retiro su brazo y se dispuso a dejar su teatrito.

—Nanase y yo no estamos saliendo maldita sea, solo que nos cachaste en un momento gay… eso sonó mal. Pero no hablemos de mí. Tranquilízate, sé que quieres volver con Tachibana, y él es un chico muy amable, demasiado, y te perdonara, aunque te hayas comportado como un imbécil…

Rin se quedó viendo a Sousuke como si le agradeciera sarcásticamente que le haya llamado imbécil.

—Sabes que lo digo en broma. Además aún falta mucho para que venga Tachibana; ya pensaras en algo.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así no sé qué mierda decirle...

—Ya pensaras en algo. Tienes tiempo, relájate.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Haruka acompañado de la orca que supuestamente llegaba mucho más tarde. Ambos estaban comiendo un par de mandarinas que se encontraban en la mesa. Y Sousuke se preguntaba "¿Nanase, por qué le das mandarinas a Tachibana sabiendo que mi ensalada es mejor?

—Olvida lo que dije. Actúa natural – le susurro a su lord seguido de una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Makoto como todo buen ciudadano, saludo a Sousuke y a Rin de la manera más dulce y afectiva posible, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de la sociedad que el que saluda a su ex como que fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida?, Rin, por su parte, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, cualquier vocalización de su parte delataba lo nervioso que estaba, mientras que su amigo solo se dedicaba admirar aquella ensalada que nuevamente volvía ser su centro absoluto de atención.

—¿Quieres, Tachibana? – intento meterle por los ojos a su compañero en estatura.

—Oh, no gracias Yamazaki, que amable de tu parte, pero acabo de comer. – respondió encantadoramente el ex de su amigo.

Sousuke seguía con su crisis de que nadie quería comer de su ensalada, pero la supero poco a poco, mientras recordaba que los problemas de Rin eran un poco más serios que los suyos.

Alguien tenía que decir algo, y Rin estaba demasiado asustado, y Haruka no era la persona más habladora del mundo como para salvar la situación. el único que podía llevar a cabo esta misión no era otro más que Yamazaki Sousuke, el mejor agente de Rin.

—La televisión de Nanase se dañó, y tenemos que ir a comprar una nueva. – decía aquello como si fuera un problema que le concernía a toda la asociación de vecinos.

Sousuke pensaba que dejarlos a solas era lo mejor, y aprovecharía para comprar el reemplazo de su único entretenimiento en la casa de Haruka. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Rin sería feliz y su amistad con Haruka estaba salvada, lo que a su vez haría aún más feliz a Rin. Sousuke estaba haciendo ademan de ir a efectuar su treta, pero el brazo de su mejor amigo lo retuvo a último minuto. Sousuke miro a Rin y todo se había acabado. "Oh, no." Ya entendía la indirecta. Rin solo hacia esa cara cuando quería que hiciera algo por él, o cuando necesitaba un baño; y Sousuke estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Rin sabía perfectamente donde quedaba el baño en casa de Haruka…

—¿Quieren acompañarnos? – trato de decir lo más casual posible el anfitrión de la excursión.

—Por supuesto. – respondió jovial el dulce joven de ojos verdes.

—Seguro. – a Sousuke se le congelaba la sonrisa compitiendo en buen humor contra el ex de su amigo.

Todos se montaron en el lujoso carro de Sousuke, su único y verdadero orgullo en la vida. Haruka se sentó en el puesto de copiloto, ninguno de los dos insensibles querían saber nada acerca de la relación entre sus dos amigos.

Al llegar a la tienda de electrodomésticos, aparte de ver cosas útilmente inútiles que nunca utilizarían en toda su vida, porque después de comprarlas sabían que agarrarían polvo en su casa, encontraron la sección en donde se encontraban los televisores. El sujeto que los atendió se quedó impresionado de que hubiera cuatros hombres tan atractivos en un solo sitio, cosa que hizo que su autoestima decayera un poco.

Había de todo tipo de televisores. Como siempre, Sousuke estaba empeñado en el más caro y grande que había, y a pesar de que él mismo se ofreció a pagarlo, Haruka decidió comprar uno completamente normal que no se saliera de su propio presupuesto. Sin embargo, nuestro malcriado héroe planeaba esperar a que Haruka se distrajera para cambiar la orden y junto con el dinero del menor, completar para comprarse el que quería.

Sousuke era consciente de que había estado demasiado tiempo concentrado buscando el susodicho televisor; casi ni había sentido el tenso ambiente que despedían los ex amantes, pero fijándose bien, no había ambiente tenso alguno, "Maldita sea Tachibana ¿por qué eres tan buen chico?" pensaba el más alto. Rin, sin embargo, parecía un pobre desposeído, y aquello era demasiado lamentable para Sousuke de ver. Se le acerco e intento ser buen amigo.

—¿Qué pasa marica, no puedes disculparte y ya? – sutil, así era el señor Yamazaki. Pero su mejor amigo le daba la razón.

—¡Eso intento, eso intento! Pero…Makoto está actuando tan calmado que no…no puedo – Rin solo podía morderse las uñas en el momento, y Sousuke como buen amigo, le quito la mano de la boca, casi volándole los dientes afilados en el proceso.

—¡Deja la mariconada Rin, por Dios! – y eso lo escuchó casi toda la tienda. Haruka, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese timbre de voz de su 'amigo', lo ignoro inconscientemente. – ¿qué quieres que haga el pobre infeliz? ¿Qué este enojado contigo, que te llore, que te mande a la mierda? En mi opinión Tachibana te está dejando el terreno libre para que agarres tu gay trasero y te disculpes.

—¡¿Y qué tal si no es así?! Qué tal si no le importa, y más bien está actuando así porque ya tiene a alguien más – Rin tenía una cara que decía "Rápido, dime que no es así" y Sousuke que ya había dado su veredicto, le fastidiaba el rodeo que tomaba la situación. Él quería estrenar la nueva tele…

—Si es así, entonces, 'el que se fue de villa perdió su silla'

—¡Sousuke! – Su amigo le hacía señas para que bajara el tono – ¿no tienes algo mejor que decirme?

—En realidad si, y esto si te ayudara, escucha – se carraspeo la garganta y pidió su atención – 'El que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste' – Rin lo vio con un odio indescriptible ¿iba a seguir con los refranes, tan poco le importaba su crisis?

—Cielos, gracias abuela – Al menos Rin había quitado la patética cara que tenía antes y eso era suficiente para Sousuke. – Está bien, hablare con él, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Sousuke puso mala cara con aquello. Él sabía que había malacostumbrado a Rin con los años, y aunque le fuera a pedir algo irrazonable, el de todas maneras haría hasta lo imposible para complacerlo. Pero, una vez más, Sousuke se recordaba que Rin era la única religión que le funcionaba. Él iba a escuchar la petición de su amigo.

—Bien. Dime lo que quieres, rápido, antes de que me arrepienta. – Sousuke se masajeaba los temples mientras veía al otro lado de la tienda a Haruka y 'al minúsculo televisor que no iba a dejar que se llevara su amigo'.

—Quiero que te lleves a Haruka. – Sousuke puso mala cara otra vez, ¿dejarlos solos a Rin y a Tachibana? ¡Eso había intentado en la casa de Nananse y él no había querido!

—¿Boquiabierta, no te di el chance de que hicieras eso en casa de Nanase?

—¡Eso no hubiera funcionado, Makoto se habría ido a su casa y yo hubiera terminado solo en la casa de Haru! – Sousuke reviraba los ojos con aquello, 'Cómo si Tachibana fuera a dejarte solo cuando vienes de visita DE AUSTRALIA' pensaba Sousuke – Solo llévate a Haru.

Sousuke estaba que comía vidrio; si se llevaba a Haruka a casa ya mismo, entonces no tendría oportunidad de burlarlo y comprar el televisor gigante.

—¡Esta bien, está bien, llevare a su casa a Nanase!

—¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No estoy diciendo que se vayan del centro comercial! ¿Cómo rayos nos iremos Makoto y yo de este lugar? Y no quiero que si en dado caso, me rechace, tengamos que irnos en taxis separados o peor aún, juntos en mismo taxi…

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos aquí cerca? – los ojos de Sousuke brillaban, tal vez si podría llevarse el televisor que quería. Pero Rin tenía que hacer de su parte también. – Perfecto, pero toma. – Sousuke saco su billetera y le dio su identificación y su tarjeta de débito a Rin – Yo me llevo a Nanase y tú te quedas con Tachibana pagando el televisor, ¡Pero no vas a pagar el que se está llevando Nananse sino…– Sousuke tomo por la nuca a Rin y le fijo la vista bruscamente en dirección al flamante televisor gigante de la tienda –…aqueeeel!

—Gracias por el torticolis, animal.

Sousuke se dispuso a cumplir la misión encomendada. Se le acerco a Haruka por detrás y como cosa rara, Sousuke le puso el brazo sobre su hombro en son de camaradería. Makoto estaba cerca de ellos y Sousuke aprovecharía para montar su teatro. Haruka tenía un mal presentimiento…

—Nanase ¿qué dices si tú y yo damos un paseo por allí? – sonrisa de galán activada. Sousuke esperaba que Haruka cooperara con él.

—Primero tengo que pagar el televisor – le dijo con esa voz apagada de siempre mientras sostenía su billetera abierta. Sousuke iba a matarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso – Sousuke tomo su billetera y saco la identificación y todas las tarjetas que tenía Haruka, las dos de débito y la de crédito, todas ellas. – Tachibana paga, toma, él tiene que saberse la clave de alguna ¿no, Tachibana? – Makoto tomaba las tarjetas mientras lo veía confundido pero con la eterna sonrisita inocente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? – le susurro Haruka, y Sousuke sonrió en lo bajo, parecía que Haruka si iba a cooperar con el después de todo.

—Tu solo sígueme la corriente. – le dijo como ventrílocuo profesional, con aquella sonrisa plástica que a Haruka le daba escalofríos. – Bueno, Haruka y yo nos vamos a tomar un café, ¿oíste, Rin?

Rin salió desde atrás de Makoto y trato de disimular un poco su nerviosismo – Está bien, nosotros pagamos aquí.

Haruka suspiraba cansado. Solo se dedicaba a ser el muñeco de trapo de Sousuke, retenido por este con su brazo como gancho. Ajeno a toda a esa pantomima que estaba montando Sousuke para Rin. Solo faltaba que Makoto callera con aquella treta tan burda…

—Pero ¿por qué no esperan a que paguemos esto y nos vamos todos juntos? – Razono inocente el atractivo chico de ojos verdes. 'Maldita sea Tachibana…"

Rin estaba empezando a sudar, lo que lo hacía ver menos atractivo, y si Rin no estaba cien por ciento buenote a la hora de suplicarle a Makoto que vuelva con él, y por consiguiente vuelva a Australia sin novio, eso dejaría muy mal parado a Sousuke como presidente del consejo de rintianos asociados.

—No, Tachibana, no es eso precisamente, veras…– 'aquello' no le había funcionado muy bien la última vez que quiso salirse con la suya, y aunque dicen que el orden los factores no altera el producto, el intentaría con 'aquello' una vez más –…Yo y… 'Haruka' queremos estar solos ¿si me entiendes?

Haruka entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, a esto se debía su mal presentimiento. Rin, que no estaba en el rango de visión de Makoto, se tapaba la boca avergonzado, 'perdónenme' decían sus ojos, y Haruka no sabía a quién echarle la culpa, si a Rin que movía a Sousuke con el dedo o si a Sousuke, que era un idiota.

Makoto, que era una persona racional, y estaba delante de ni más ni menos que Nananse Haruka y Yamazaki Sousuke, no pudo encontrarle sentido a las palabras del mayor.

—¿Estar solos…? No me digan que piensan discutir…– decía preocupado. Makoto si era racional. Si Sousuke quería estar a solas con Haruka, lo más obvio seria que este quisiera buscarle pelea. Rin con aquella salida de Makoto solo pudo atinar a golpearse a sí mismo en la frente.

—No, no claro que no, ¿Cómo crees que yo y… 'Haruka'…vamos a ponernos a discutir? No, claro que no. ¿ci—cierto? – Sousuke buscaba ayuda desesperadamente y Nanase podría ser su único aliado en ese momento. Pero Haruka no estaba de humor para burlarse de Makoto, y nunca lo estaba. El menor solo respondió con un seco "así es", para complacer a Yamazaki, pero sabía que Makoto no había captado todavía la indirecta de aquel asno.

—Si no es así ¿por qué no se esperan? Después de pagar aquí nos tomamos todos un café. – 'Maldita sea Tachibana, déjanos ir…'

—No, no, ya va, espera Tachibana, creo que no me—…no 'nos' estas entendiendo. – decía mientras señalaba eufórico a Haruka que cargaba una cara ausente. – Queremos estas 'a soooolas', para hacer… 'cosas' – Rin se tapa la cara con ambas manos, entreabriéndolas para que sus ojos pudieran ver aquel predicamento en el que había metido a su amigo.

—¿Qué cosas? – Makoto sabía que Sousuke era un poco estrafalario, al igual que Rin; y todo lo que hacía o decía era más estrambótico de lo que realmente era; no lograba captar a lo que Sousuke se refería ¿qué 'cosas a solas' querría hacer Sousuke con Haruka?

Lo único que a Makoto se le ocurría con esas características, seria 'prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Rin', pero su cumpleaños no estaba ni cerca y Rin venia tan seguido de Australia a Japón, que sería absurdo prepararle fiestas sorpresas de bienvenida cada vez que se asomaba por el aeropuerto, aparte que Rin odiaba esas cosas de todas maneras. Le había agarrado miedo a las sorpresas desde que le pusieron aquella mascara del pajarraco de Iwatobi y lo arrastraron a que viera la piscina llena de pétalos.

Sousuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su cara estaba roja, pero no de pena por decirle aquellas indirectas a Makoto, sino porque se estaba enojando realmente con el dulce muchacho. Y lo peor era que Rin no le estaba ayudando en nada; pero se lo perdonaba, porque sería raro que interviniera de todas formas.

—'Esas' cosas que uno quiere hacer a solas con otra persona. – La voz de Sousuke sonaba mecánica, sentía que ya le había dicho a Makoto varias veces que Haruka y el eran novios pero en realidad no lo había dicho ni una sola vez.

Makoto no hallaba que hacer, no podía entender a Sousuke. El pan de Dios de muchacho se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo con una mirada confusa y una ceja levantada – ¿Haru, que está pasando? – Haruka le devolvía una mirada fastidiada a su amigo, él quería estar fuera de aquello.

Sousuke tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Embriagado en cólera, apretó en su mano el brazo de Haruka y este jadeo en dolor por el apretón ¿Qué más claro podría ser? ¿Qué tan difícil era entender aquello? —¡Maldita sea, Tachibana! ¡Esto! – Sousuke jalo a Haruka y lo atrajo hacia si en un forzoso beso. Al principio planeaba ser un piquito, pero como el menor tenía la boca abierta por el reciente dolor infringido hacia su brazo, en auto reflejo, y para que no se viera extraño, Sousuke tuvo que ajustarse después de chocar, abriendo su boca también para poder quedar encasquetado en el rostro del otro.

Por la cercanía, ambos podían ver los lagrimales del otro, causados por haberse chocado los dientes en el proceso. Haruka estaba inmovilizado por Sousuke y este aún estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. Al quedar en esa posición, irremediablemente, y en puro piloto automático, había metido su lengua dentro de Haruka y aunque la lengua de este se encontraba inafectada por el rose de la suya, Sousuke tuvo que estimular la de Haruka. Se habían quedado demasiado tiempo inmóviles y si ya la cosa se había puesto de ese tamaño, lo mejor era llevarlo hasta el final.

Sousuke entrelazaba desinhibido su lengua con la de Haruka, que permanecía inmóvil, y solo llego a moverla cuando el menor se sintió sin aire. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Sousuke, él pensaba o Haruka no sabía dar besos franceses o le daba mucho asco la situación. Para evitar que el apuesto joven de negruzca cabellera muriera ahogado, Sousuke se despegó de él, lentamente, sacando su lengua en el aire y le seguía la de Haruka, dejando entrever un hilo de saliva que colgaba entre ambas.

Rin tenía la mandíbula por el suelo, un poco sonrojado, ahora dudoso de que Sousuke le haya dicho la verdad cuando le afirmo que no salía con Haruka. Pero el que estaba rojo hasta las orejas era Makoto, no fue sino hasta que Sousuke le dedico una mirada determinada, que pudo articular palabra, y solamente llego a decir "Lo lamento…tanto." Sonsuke le sonrió victorioso. Mientras por dentro se revolcaba en humillación '¡Que vaina más homosexual de la vida! ¡Fue por Rin, por Rin, recuérdalo! ¡Pero aun así, que gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'

Mientras tanto, Haruka no sabía que sentir ¿se le aflojaron unos cuantos tornillos a Yamazaki desde el trecho de su casa a la tienda? No solo había hecho algo absurdo sino que también en un lugar público ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo en público? ¿Acaso Sousuke no era el tipo de chico que le importaba demasiado su apariencia como para pasar semejante pena? … al parecer era la naturaleza del muchacho, y como siempre, Haruka termino arrastrado por ella.

—Sí, bueno, hoy queríamos pasarla a solas, y eso, y a veces me entraban ganas de decirles "oigan, ¿pueden irse un minuto a la mierda?" pues sí, eso pensé, como sea, 'Haruka' y yo nos vamos…hacia allá, afuera. Ustedes paguen aquí, y nos reunimos…más tarde. – Sousuke quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del establecimiento, todavía tenía a Haruka agarrado del brazo y se iba a ir de la tienda así sea arrastrando al otro en el proceso. Dio media vuelta junto con 'su novio' y se dispuso a irse.

—Mami ¿por qué esos hombres se besaron? – Sousuke odiaba a los niños a veces.

—¡CALLATE MOCOSO! – y con toda la dignidad del mundo, Sousuke y Haruka salieron del local.

Sousuke que caminaba junto a un Haruka más vegetal que de costumbre, le empezaba a pesar la culpa. Él había metido a Haruka en tremendo show. Makoto aún seguía con su crisis de madre y Rin iba a comprarle el televisor gigante a Sousuke, pero con su propia tarjeta, su amigo se lo merecía…

Sousuke, al salir lo primero que hizo fue escupir y limpiarse con su chaqueta la boca. Entro a una panadería y trato como mierda al empleado para que lo atendiera rápido, compro una cola he hizo gárgaras afuera. Luego empezó a joderse la cabeza, pensando en que no debió haberse dejado dominar por la ira, aquello que había hecho podía coronarse como la cosa más idiota que había hecho en su vida, la más idiota y la más gay.

Sousuke se sentía culpable pero trataba de no lucir muy afectado delante de Haruka para que no lo viera como una gran cosa.

—Perdóname Nanase, vamos te invito a comer. – Aquella era la única técnica que tenía Sousuke para compensar a Haruka. Era repetitiva, y las probabilidades de que aquel almuerzo saliera mal, como todas sus salidas, eran altísimas.

Haruka seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra; Sousuke fingía como que nada ocurrió, al final se fueron a un restaurante que quedaba en el mismo centro comercial, se veía lo suficientemente distinguido como para hacerle una gracia a Haruka, pero lo suficientemente ordinario como para hacerle entender que aquello no fue una gran ofensa.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron, y para la suerte de Sousuke no se encontraba nadie conocido quien los pudiera molestar. 'Ninguno de esos mocosos del Samezuka tienen dinero para costearse un almuerzo aquí…' pensaba Sousuke.

Sousuke miro a Haruka y se tranquilizó al ver que parecía el mismo Haruka de siempre. Un pésimo compañero. Inexpresivo y poco comunicativo. Pero parecía buena señal.

—Perdón, fue por Rin, ya sabes… tu sabes. – intento excusarse.

Haruka solo asintió, a Sousuke le parecía bien que no le afectara, pero aún así le irritaba su silencio. Ahora podía notar la diferencia, el silencio de antes era muy diferente al de ahora, Sousuke supuestamente podía sentir una tensión, un aire pesado entre ellos,

—Mira, solo fue un beso ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! – Haruka dejo de ver el menú y le dedico una mirada confusa a Sousuke ¿y ahora que le pico?

—¿así como? – pregunto fastidiado.

—¡así, así! ¡Cómo si te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras a enterrar un cuerpo! ¡O robar un banco! – Haruka veía a Sousuke con el ceño fruncido, mirada severa e indiferente, como si estuviera divisando a un psicópata – ¡Actúas raro! ¿Acaso nunca has besado?

—No – le respondió por reflejo, sin fijarse en el tono retorico de Sousuke, que había empezado a quejarse consigo mismo desde hace un rato.

Aquello lo había dejado fuera de base – ¿Nunca antes has besado?

—No. – reitero inafectado. Sin embargo aquello hizo enojar un poco a Sousuke.

—Nanase, yo ya me había dado cuenta allá en la tienda. En momentos así, tienes que defender tu orgullo de hombre y decir que has besado cientos de veces. Yo no te creería pero ambos fingiríamos que sí. ¡Está tácito! – le desesperaba su forma de ser. ¿Cómo podía decirle tan tranquilo que era un virgen?

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de ocultarlo. – Sousuke se preguntaba si 'ocultarlo' en general o 'ocultarlo delante suyo'. Es verdad que ahora eran más amigos que 'amigos' por encargo, pero Sousuke no sentía seguro, para empezar Haruka jamás le ha dicho seriamente, y de frente, que son verdaderos amigos.

Un hombre en traje se les acerco con una libreta y un lapicero.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Sousuke estaba tan concentrado en el proceder de Haruka, que había olvidado que estaban en un restaurante y aun no habían pedido.

—No, lárguese. – le dijo con desprecio al empleado, sin ninguna delicadeza, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harruka.

Sousuke agarro por el brazo nuevamente a Haruka y lo saco del restaurante a jalones. Haruka estaba cronometrando el tiempo para ver cuánto tardaba en arruinarse un intento de intimación amistosa en la calle con Sousuke. Pero esta vez Sousuke había interrumpido el momento. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿También estaba pensando que en cualquier momento algo pasaría, y era más seguro ir a comer en su casa?

Mientras tanto otras ecuaciones se llevaban a cabo dentro de la cabeza de Sousuke. Al parar de hamaquearlo de aquí para allá, finalmente se decidió a preguntarle.

—¿Quieres una puta, es eso, te conseguimos una puta? – Nuevamente Haruka veía con cierto desdén a Sousuke ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Era por Rin? ¿Su presencia en Japón lo tenía descontrolado?

—No, estoy bien.

Sousuke estaba frustrado, soltó a Haruka del brazo y miro a los alrededores, al encontrar lo que buscaba, Sousuke fue y tomo a una chica que andaba acompañada con un chico, a lo mejor su novio.

—Préstamela un minuto. – le dijo intimidante al sujeto.

Sousuke la agarró del brazo y la llevo hasta su amigo. Sousuke señaló a Haruka para que la chica posara su atención en él.

—¿Quieres besarlo?

La chica se quedó viendo a Haruka de arriba abajo – Seguro. – afirmo de manera juguetona y desinhibida.

Haruka le pidió a la chica que se retirara, ¿Por qué Sousuke hacia todo esto?

—¿Ella no era tu tipo? – pregunto comprensivo.

—Yamazaki, ese no es el punto, realmente no me importa. – le decía bajando la mirada, el asunto del beso que se habían dado, ahora si empezaba a incomodarlo.

—Entonces, si te gustaba la chica después de todo— Sousuke estaba utilizando su tono de broma, aquel tono confidente que pudo haber usado con Rin tranquilamente, pero no estaba hablando con Rin, estaba hablando con Haruka, y aquello le parecía una sacada de punta de lo más ofensiva, si Sousuke se sentía arrepentido, que al menos tuviera la decencia de pretenderlo por un tiempo más prolongado. Aquello que había hecho con él y aquella chica, le parecía una falta de respeto.

—Me voy a casa. – le dijo finalmente.

Sousuke se quedó como el chico que le rompió el corazón a su novia, y tenía miedo que en algún lugar del centro comercial, el sentido arácnido de Tachibana se activara…

Se dio cuenta que su actitud no fue la mejor de todas. Sabía que Haruka se merecía una disculpa. Sousuke fue a la tienda más cercana y le compro un chocolate por ser el truco más viejo del manual; no compro las flores porque ya había rebasado su cuota de gaysidad por un año, y si eso no funcionaba, también le llevaría dos kilos de caballa de la pescadería preferida del joven.

Sousuke fue a la casa de Haruka el cual dejo nuevamente la puerta abierta. Puso la caballa en la nevera y se fue a buscar a Haruka. Este estaba en la sala dibujando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sousuke se acercó a Haruka con el chocolate en mano.

—¿Quieres? – iba a decir 'perdóname' mientras se lo extendía, pero simplemente no le nacía.

Haruka se quedó viendo indiferente la pieza de dulce. – No, gracias – y siguió dibujando.

Sousuke sabía que Haruka aún seguía disgustado. Era hora del plan 'B', cocinar por tercera vez, ¡Y se estaba arriesgando!

Pero Sousuke era más listo de lo que le había hecho creer a Haruka. En vez de cocinar realmente, solo se puso a mover cachivaches en la cocina, haciendo ruido, como si de verdad estuviera intentado cocinar algo. Naturalmente, el ruido proveniente de la cocina alarmo a Haruka de sobre manera y se fue corriendo para detener a aquel demente.

—¿Que rayos haces? – pregunto severo.

—Cocinando algo para que no estés enojado conmigo. – Sousuke estaba sentado en la mesa con dos ollas que había usado para crear aquellos sonidos. Haruka se acercó a la estufa y con unas pocas miradas se dio cuenta que había sido un engaño. Miro a Sousuke esta vez con algo de expresión en el rostro, estaba enojado. Sousuke aprovecho aquel rostro para inspirarse. Tomo la mano de Haruka y se la puso sobre el pecho. – Perdóname. Por todo. Por involucrarte. Por engañar a tu amigo. Por el beso. Por ofenderte. Y por ser una molestia, todo el tiempo…Perdóname.

Haruka se mantuvo en silencio, y Sousuke estaba desesperándose, quería que le dijera algo, hasta 'Púdrete bastardo' estaba bien, quería que le dijera lo que sea. El silencio se estaba prolongado y Sousuke impaciente, choco su frente bruscamente contra la de Haruka para hacerlo reaccionar

—¡Habla!

No se habían golpeado muy fuerte, pero ahora Sousuke se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho eso, se quedaron así un rato con la frente apoya en la del otro. Haruka no estaba del todo enojado con Sousuke, aquella indiferencia había sido más que todo para enseñarle a Sousuke que debía respetarlo. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente le dijo:

—Te perdono…

—¿Enserio?

—Supongo.

—Eres lo máximo – Sousuke abrazo a Haruka apretadamente, casi levantándolo por completo. Extrañamente Haruka le permitió aquella confianza. – Está bien, te voy a bajar, me estoy jodiendo el hombro. – Lo bajo y Sousuke hizo como que nada de lo que ocurrió ese día paso, al igual que Haruka.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Cómo hacemos, 'Haruka'? – dijo tentativamente.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. No lo había llamado por el nombre en son de ofenderlo tomándose aquellas libertades, le había salido espontaneo el gesto, de querer ser más efusivo con su nuevo trato de ahora en adelante.

—Espero que no te moleste. – Se cercioro – lo dije tantas veces en frente de Tachibana, que ya me suena natural saliendo de mi boca.

Nunca había sido un tabú para Haruka llamar a sus amigos por el primer nombre, y Yamazaki, que nunca fue un amigo formal, siempre fue considerado como alguien cercano a su persona y hasta parecía un caso especial. Pero si él se sentía cómodo así, entonces él también podría poner de su parte.

—¿Alguna petición en específico, 'Sousuke'?

A Sousuke le sonó repugnante de la boca de su amigo, pero ya se conocían lo suficiente como para llamarse por el nombre, ¿O no?, Haruka necesitaba unas clasecitas, pero todo iría bien.

—Necesitas practicar. – dijo burlón, pero luego se carraspeo un poco, acababa de disculparse por todas las burradas que había hecho hasta ahora ¿iba a empezar a acumular más? – No, puedes cocinar lo que tú quieras. Es más, te deje una sorpresa en la nevera. No es una PS4, pero es caballa. – Los ojos de Haruka brillaban en deseo.

Sousuke aprovechando la confianza aún más, y le pregunto:

—¿Entonces, 'Haruka', qué tan alta es la probabilidad de que Tachibana perdone a Rin y vuelva con él?

—La probabilidad es tan alta, que aquel espectáculo que dimos fue innecesario. – le dijo secamente

El fornido chico miro a otro lugar, apenado – Eso pensé…

Lanzando un gruñido seguido de un movimiento de hombros, Sousuke le restó importancia, como a todo lo que le producía vergüenza, dejo a Haruka solo en la cocina y se fue a sentar en el sillón de la sala para prender el televisor dañado. Y seguía dañado. Lo que le hizo recordar…

—¡Mierda! ¡Deje a Rin y a Tachibana en el centro comercial! – Sousuke reviso su celular y tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes. – ¡Haruka voy a buscar a Tachibana y a Rin, ya vengo!

—Está bien.

—Ya regreso, adiós. – y antes de cerrar la puerta, Sousuke volvió a recordar otra cosa –… ¿Haruka?

—Dime…

—¿Me puedes perdonar por otra cosa? – 'Qué fastidioso' pensaba Haruka.

—Sí, sí, te perdono por todo.

—Bien, que bueno, porque compre el televisor más grande de la tienda. Ahora sí, adiós, ya regreso. – Sousuke aventó la puerta y arranco en su auto rápidamente.

Haruka sonreía de medio lado, eso ya lo sabía.

Al final del día Sousuke se enteró que Rin había regresado con Makoto, y fue la razón del por qué no lo estrangulo cuando los fue a buscar después de haberlos dejado abandonados. El televisor si lo pago Rin, y Sousuke ya no sabía a quién más amar, si a su auto o al nuevo televisor. Sousuke tenía una conversación pendiente con Makoto, acerca de Haruka, pero justo ahora su prioridad principal era conectar el televisor nuevo a tiempo para ver uno de sus programas que iba a iniciar en breve…

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:**

Me vuelvo a disculpar por subir el capítulo piloto anterior :V, golpéenme xD

Y nuevamente me retrase ;-; perdónenme realmente lo siento, pero, estoy viva y no pienso dejar este fic hasta que lo termine ewe

Nuevamente Free no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation Do.

Gracias por los comentarios me hacen sentir poderosa ;w; no saben cómo me emociono con que les de risa :'DD son unas beshezas ustedes

Bueno ya basta de parloteos, en este capítulo Sousuke posiblemente es más tonto de lo usual.

**Capítulo 6 Todos tenemos un lado femenino.**

Cuando un amigo le dice a otro que olvide un asunto, este nunca lo hace. Te tranquilizan diciendo que lo olvidaron, pero no puedes creerles, siempre habrá un momento en que discutan por una estupidez y tu amigo suelta: "¿te acuerdas cuando paso ese asunto que dijimos que olvidaríamos?"

Algo parecido estaba enfrentando nuestro héroe Yamazaki Sousuke junto con su nuevo y oficial amigo, Nanase Haruka; cuyo perdón al fin se había ganado. Lamentablemente para nuestro campeón, o más bien para su amigo, Sosuke no podía evitar recordar aquel penoso accidente. Todo le recordaba a aquello. Era incapaz de olvidar un asunto en el cual se le había pedido expresamente que olvidara.

**Día 25**

Sousuke, al llegar a su departamento, después de ver un poco de televisión, se recostó en su cama, y no conciliaba el sueño. Detestaba eso y todos sabemos el porqué. Es el momento de 'recordar todos los errores que cometiste en tu vida'. Aquello seguro iba para largo.

Sousuke recordó el maldito besito inocentón que desvirgino a Haruka ese día. Al mayor aún le daba un poquito de vergüenza, pero trato de pensar en positivo; tal vez Haruka era una chica, una muy linda chica que se hacía pasar por hombre después de un accidente que marco su infancia y que estaba enamorada de él. Sousuke se abofeteo así mismo después de pensar en tal estupidez. Sousuke sabía que Haruka era un chico después de verlo incontables veces en torneos donde tenía traje de baño masculino y el pecho descubierto. Y si no era suficiente prueba, también había visto "al hermano menor de Haruka" en las duchas. Así que al diablo todo.

Sousuke ya no quería seguir recordando, sabía que después de pensar en Haruka, seguirían los otros millones de arrepentimientos que le faltaban por revisar, no faltaba mucho para que terminara pensando en la cena de navidad del año pasado en casa de Rin, en la cual no debió haber pedido repetición…tres veces.

Sousuke salió de su departamento a correr hasta quedar exhausto unas horas después, se ducho y se fue a dormir tranquilamente. Y al quedar dormido por fin se quedó atrapado en el mundo de su sueño favorito.

Esta vez sí se encontraba en la sala de la residencia de Haruka. En frente de su nuevo televisor, y a su lado lo acompañaba un Haruka delfín, y del otro una chica que nunca había aparecido en anteriores sueños. Llevaba un bikini y encima un delantal bastante coqueto, de esos con los cuales el marido fantaseaba que vistiera, como única prenda, su joven y voluptuosa esposa soñada.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Sousuke se la comía con una lasciva mirada. Al fin estaba soñando con cosas "útiles".

Sin esperar la respuesta de su escamoso amigo, Sousuke rodeo desinhibidamente con ambos brazos a la fémina, y Haruka delfin, algo irritado, se dignó a decirle quien era la tan hermosa chica que se encontraba a su lado.

–Es Haruka. – Sousuke contrajo sus pupilas, y sin soltar a la chica, le dirigió su atención al introvertido delfín.

– ¿Es un "tú" chica? – Sousuke empezó a hamaquear a la muchacha como si fuera una muñeca inflable.

–Sí, así es.

Sousuke tomó a la chica por las costillas y la lavento para ponerla sentada entre sus piernas y se estaciono en su cuello, oliéndolo sin ninguna delicadeza. Sousuke, al reconocer su fragancia, soltó un bufido y dijo:

–Huele a agua, más bien a piscina, si, a cloro…

Haruka delfín se movió de su posición y agarro un pequeño cojín que se encontraba por la zona, y se lo tiro a Sousuke, y como estaba demasiado ocupado olfateando y tocando a "Haruka chica", ni le prestó atención al atentado.

–Déjala en paz. – Haruka delfín poso sus aletas en su cintura, demostrando que estaba un poco enojado.

–Es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera, si no me vas a decir que hago aquí, mejor disfruto un poco de la compañía. – Sousuke aprisiono aún más a la chica, poniéndola más cerca de él y sentándola en sus piernas, encasquetando su retaguardia sobre el bulto que se estaba formando debajo de ella.

Haruka delfín trato de razonar nuevamente con aquel troglodita – Por favor déjala en paz, la estas molestando.

–No lo parece – Sousuke tenía razón, aunque era más sumisa que todo, parecía disfrutarlo un poco, ¿y quién no, con semejante bombón?, Sousuke empezó a besar el cuello de 'Haruka chica', su cabeza solo pensaba que ese no era Haruka, era demasiado linda como para serlo, realmente necesitaba una novia con urgencia…

Cuando Sousuke fue a tocar su intimidad, toco algo que no se esperaba que estuviese ahí. Con una ceja levantada y con la típica calma con la que hablaba uno cuando está soñando, pregunto:

– ¿Es un tipo?

– Intente advertirte – El pequeño delfín tomo un poco de la taza de té que tenía en la mesita, la cual Sousuke no había notado al llegar.

Sousuke dejo salir un largo gruñido, bajo sus manos abandonando el cuerpo de la chica, para dejarlos sostener su peso mientras se echaba para atrás, en una moción de decepción -Ah maldita sea que asco.

Un pequeño pingüino se acercaba al área, Sousuke no había notado su presencia hasta que este pequeñito amigo empezó a hablar.

–Haru, tenemos que irnos – El pingüino agarraba de la pierna a la chica que aún seguía sentada en las piernas de Sousuke. Ella se levantó tranquilamente y Sousuke la veía con algo de melancolía mientras se paraba, y la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sousuke a modo de despedida.

– Oigan chicos, creerán que sueno como un disco rayado pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Y otra pregunta, esta si es nuevecita, de mi para ustedes ¡¿Era necesario que pasara por esto?!

–El numerito lo montaste tú mismo en mi sala.

Sousuke se quedó mirando al pequeño delfín con aquel aire de molestia con el cual solía fulminar en años pasados al verdadero Haruka; pero se le paso el enojo casi al instante, al recordar que solo era un maldito delfín que aparece en sus sueños cuando un día le iba mal. Ni siquiera valía la pena enojarse con aquel ser ficticio, producto de su imaginación frustrada por no haber recibido en su octava Navidad aquella pista "City Srarkport showdown" de Hot Weels que tanto quería.

–¿Y me vas a decir de que va el sueño o no?

El pequeño delfín lo miro con irritación. Sousuke penaba que el producto de su imaginación no debía darse el lujo de irritarse cuando él era el que estaba más irritado por estar allí

–Si hicieras un pequeño esfuerzo, y lo pensaras bien, aunque sea solo un poquito, lo sabrías. Bueno, y sin aun después de eso aún no lo sabes, pues…tarde o temprano lo descubrirás.

–Pero que consuelo, espero que temprano entonces… ¡Mierda, díganmelo ustedes y ya!

Haruka delfín agarro un par de mandarinas de la mesa y se las ofreció a Sousuke, el cual se sentía como el chico más burro de la clase.

Haruka delfín se recostó en las piernas de Sousuke y se quedó dormido allí mientras Sousuke veía la televisión, en donde estaban televisando una misa en la parroquia Rintiana principal de la ciudad.

Sousuke finalmente despertó del mal nacido sueño que nunca le decían de que iba. Sousuke miro en el interior de su pijama, más específicamente en la zona de sus pantalones, y si, había llovido hace unas horas y la maldita gotera del techo de su cuarto que nunca recordaba reparar, lo jodió esa noche. Se quitó el pantalón mojado y lo aventó contra la pared con toda la ira posible.

–Realmente necesito una novia.

Sousuke se dio una larga ducha y fue a casa de Haruka. Aún estaba pensando que fue un marrano al hacer eso con esa Haruka, pero pensó que solo estaba soñando con cualquier chica, ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Haruka?, eso no tenía sentido viera por donde lo viera.

Sousuke llego a casa de Haruka; como de costumbre, este le atendió enseguida, por lo tanto no tendría que experimentar con otra ensalada rara.

Sousuke se sentó en el añorado puesto en donde se ponía a ver televisión como el rey que era. Aún pensaba en ese sueño, y esto llevo al recuerdo del beso. Pero que maldito asco. Era Yamazaki Sousuke, se preocupaba por cosas inútiles, tenía que dejar ese mal hábito.

Sousuke dejo de pensar en tantas estupideces y se puso a ver la televisión, lo unico que lo relajaba. Haruka se sentó a su lado, como solía hacer cuando dejaba algo cocinándose.

Lo primero que se dejó ver en la pantalla fue una película de romance entre adolescentes. Las que más detestaba Sousuke. Ya iban por la típica escena medio sexual entre el protagonista y la chica mala.

Sousuke paso el canal. No se iba a calar una película mala. En otro canal estaban pasando los primeros minutos de otra película, en otras palabras muchos créditos y una cancioncita de suspenso, él no tenía ni puta idea cual era la película.

Todo comenzó con una escena muy cómica. Y Sousuke pensó que tal vez sería una película con la cual podría relajarse.

– ¡AUNQUE AMBOS SEAMOS HOMBRES, YO LO AMO!

Mala idea, era una película de un chico travesti y su amigo. Sousuke enseguida lo paso a otro canal, la maldita película solo le hacía recordar aquel accidente.

Sousuke pasaba los canales, y todas eran o películas navideñas ñoñas, o una tipica película romántica con una protagonista tipo a lo Jennifer Aniston.

-¿No hay otra cosa en la televisión?

Sousuke estaba enojado, y no tenía razón para estarlo. Haruka al ver que Sousuke no se encontraba mentalmente estable, tal vez porque Rin no estaba lo suficientemente lejos y eso hacia que sus neuronas explotaran, decidió revisar el almuerzo.

-¿Quieres comer de una vez?

-¿Cocinaste sin mí?- Sousuke lo dijo más en un tono burlón que otra cosa. No era como que Hauka hubiera cocinado sin él a propósito, que solo se dieron las cosas así. Pero sabía que era más que todo porque no le había gustado su ensalada de moras del día anterior, que con mucho esmero se molestó en preparar.

Haruka solo frunció un poco el ceño. Su nuevo aprendiz era irritante si lo intentaba, y siempre lo intentaba.

–Sí, cocine sin ti.- El tono de Haruka se hizo un poco más tenso de lo normal por alguna razón, y Sousuke no pudo evitar notarlo.

Sousuke se paró de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Haruka. Le agarro de las mejillas con ambas manos y se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

–Te ves gracioso. – Le jalo los mofletes y después de sobárselos, le pego una bofeta suave en uno de ellos – relax, Haruka.

Haruka aparto la mano de Sousuke y este se sento a comer lo que le había preparado. Sousuke no encontraba que hablar con Haruka, como siempre, hasta que al fin se acordó de algo muy importante.

–Eso me recuerda…- Sousuke dio una larga pausa y tomo otro bocado de la deliciosa comida de su maestro. Haruka se le quedo viendo por un larogo rato para que terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir… pero ese momento nunca llego.

–¿Te recuerda…?

–Ah, no nada tranquilo.

Sousuke se quedó viendo a Haruka atentamente, dejando este un poco nervioso por la cara que tenía nuestro héroe… tenia una rostro muy intimidante. Seguramente le pediría una servilleta.

–Haruka…

–¿Qué?

–¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser una chica?

Haruka dio un largo suspiro ¿A qué venia esa pregunta tan de repente?, Haruka siguió comiendo sin prestar más atención a las estupideces que dijera Sousuke. Mentalmente, nuestro héroe se arrepintió de lo que le dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo habia dicho, ¿Por qué decía tantas pendejadas?, nadie lo sabía.

Sousuke lavo su plato como un buen chico y se dirigió a la televisión, en la cual estaban pasando otra película de adolescentes curiosos en donde todo giraba en torno a la fiesta en la casa de la maldita perra que gobernaba la escuela.

–Que programación más de mierda tenemos hoy…

Sousuke paso su canal a uno que jamás lo decepcionaba, su canal de Realitys, pero lamentablemente estaban pasado algo que no le interesaba.

"Entonces el me engaño con una de sus amiguitas." El típico reality de mujeres fogosas…

Sousuke pasó nuevamente el canal a la fiesta de Sasha, la puta de la escuela de la película que no le interesaba ver.

– ¿No quieres salir Na… Haruka?

– ¿A dónde?

–Ya pasado mañana debería de estar en Tokyo, tengo que llevarles un regalos a mis padres… ¡Oh Sasha no me esperaba eso de ti!

– ¿Enserio?

–No, en todas las películas la chica puta siempre derrama agua o cualquier sustancia liquida en la protagonista – Sousuke quedo impresionado que Haruka no supiera la dinámica de las películas de adolescentes… por suerte.

–Me refería a lo de que te tienes que ir a Tokyo.

–Ah, sí, y me está dando pereza.- Sousuke apago la televisión y se paró, para dirigirse en su bellísimo auto paa poder ir a comprar lo que sea.

– ¿Qué crees que es bonito para una mujer de mediana edad?

Haruka se quedó mirando al vacío ¿Acaso mirar el vacío era su cosa favorita en el mundo? Le encantaba hacerlo.

–¿Me estas escuchando? – Sousuke se acercó a Haruka a semi gritarle en el oído. Si Haruka no fuera tan buena persona, le abría volado los dientes por hacer eso.

–Sí, te estoy escuchando. – le dijo en su tono apagado de siempre

– ¿Por qué actúas así?, actúas mas odioso y frio de lo normal. – Haruka se voltio para ver la cara de psicótico de Sousuke.

–Actuó como siempre. – Según Sousuke, no.

–No es cierto, ¿Es por lo de ayer?, ¡ay ya supéralo Na… ruka…-! – Aun le costana decir su nombre de pila cuando se enojaba.

–Ni siquiera estoy actuando extraño, además que ya se me había olvidado.- Haruka, irritado, descargo su peso en la ventana mientras apoyaba su mentón en su palma. pudieron dejarlo hasta ahí, pero con quien hablaba no era Makoto Tachibana, era Yamazaki Sousuke, eso no podía terminar ahí.

–Por favor Haruka, mis besos son difíciles de olvidar. Supéralo ¿sí?

Sousuke le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Haruka. Al nadador prodigio no le gustaba nada a donde iba la conversación, tenía que ser Yamazaki Sousuke… Haruka fue retirando el brazo de Souske que seguía invadiendo su espacio.

–Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, y no fue nada especial.

Oh, Haruka no dijo eso, Sousuke se quedó callado por un largo rato, ¿Qué sus besos eran así de nulos? ¿Era una puta o algo parecido?, Sousuke agarro la cara de Haruka con la poca delicadeza que le tenía al pobre chico y se fue acercando, pero luego recordó "Oh Dios mío, no voy a besarlo otra vez, esto es demasiado gay", y enseguida puso sus manos sobre el volante haciendo una mueca.

–-Tienes malos reflejos Haruka… si… eso es lo que quería demostrar – Sousuke no quería ver el rostro de Haruka, no se iba a tragar eso – era una broma ¿sabes? Hoy es el día de 'hasle una broma a un amigo'. Incluso hay cámaras en mi auto y todo…pero no volveremos a hablar de esta broma en nuestras vidas.

Haruka decidió no discutir más, ya estaba un poco cansado del tema.

Finalmente Sousuke y Haruka se dirigieron al al gran centro comercial de Iwatobi, en el mismo en donde compraron el televisor, para así poder comprarle algo bonito a sus padres, y vieran que Sousuke si agradecía que le dieran la vida.

–Bien entremos a esa tienda, la de señoras mayores… esa.

Sousuke entro a una tienda que incluso decía "para mujeres de mediana edad", a Haruka no le agradaba una tienda con un nombre como ese. Sousuke entro como el propio experto después de haber pasado tiempo con su madre de niño, y adolescencia y casi toda la vida; así que sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba a su madre.

Sousuke agarro lo primero que le llamo la atención; una camisa, pero no estaba seguro de la talla. No era tan experto después de todo, solo era un simple hombre, con la capacidad de que las mujeres se derritieran por el como si se tratara de un acto del diablo, y eso que era un devoto rintiano.

–Haruka ven un minuto- Sousuke agarro a Haruka del brazo y lo puso frente a él, y le puso por encima la blusa que había elegido.

–¿Qué haces?

–Mi mama y tu son más o menos la misma talla… creo.- Sousuke seguía acomodando la blusa para ver cómo le quedaba a Haruka por encima de su pecho, el cual solo lo veía con una mueca.- No puedo medirla bien con la chaqueta que te pusiste, quítatela.

Haruka se tuvo que quitar la chaqueta como mujer golpeada, pues aunque la situación no se veía muy incómoda, Sousuke hacia más o menos un escándalo y muchas mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda, la mitad que no le veía el trasero a Sousuke, veían a Haruka como un bicho raro. Si no era la 'hermana marimacha' de Sousuke, entonces era el novio que era un juguete sexual raro que tenía que vestirse de doña para seducir a su novio, malditos fetichistas, pero aun así se consideraba un chico con suerte.

–Sí, esta me gusta, pero no estoy seguro… ¿podrías probártela? – Haruka no sabía si había oído bien.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Acaso me la voy a probar yo?, ¿eres idiota?, la rompería al probármela. Vamos, rapidito, no quiero pasarme todo el día viendo que comprar de regalos.

Sousuke metió de un empujón a Haruka al vestidor más cercano, Haruka dio un largo suspiro, pero, como el chico es tan buena persona se lo probó. Sousuke entreabrió un poco la cortina y se asomó para verlo en privado, y al vérsela puesta, definitivamente no era su color. Haruka tenía una cara de completa ladilla, la camisa le quedaba a medio ganchete, y por su torneado cuerpo que recogía la corta camisa para mujer, le quedaba un poco corta y se podía apreciar un poco de su hermoso abdomen de nadador prodigio.

–Mmmh, no te queda nada bien… pero a mi mama se le vera genial.

Sousuke le hizo una seña de que podía cambiarse, Haruka aún seguía un poco amargado, a pesar que cuando era un adolescente se desnudaba en cualquier tienda que viera agua… "que etapa tan tonta" pensaba a veces.

Haruka salió lo más rápido posible para que al señor no se le ocurriera probarle más ropa de señora mayor.

Sousuke pago la blusa después de que Haruka saliera del vestidor con ella. Sousuke no se sentía lo suficientemente complacido con la blusa que compro, así que se metió en otra tienda, y arrastro a Haruka para que no saliera corriendo.

–Esta falda me gusta con la blusa que compre… Haruka por favor. – el joven nadador arrugo la cara con aquello, no podia estar habalndo enserio…

–Creo que la rompería con solo probármela.

–Oh vamos, al menos en una talla más grande para ver como se ve. –Sousuke llamo a uno de los empleados que encontró cerca.

– ¿Qué necesitan? – Haruka rogo que Sousuke no dijera lo que estaba pensando que diría.

–Esta falda como para él. – Haruka casi le da un tiro en la cabeza cuando su 'amigo' dijo aquella frase, el empleado se quedó viendo extraño a Haruka.

–Creo que esa falda…no es su estilo. –El empleado se creía muy crítico. Grabe error, Sousuke hacia las reglas en este mundo.

–Yo tampoco lo creo pero quiero esta… ¿sabe qué? ¡Lárguese!

Sousuke agarro del brazo a Haruka y se fueron de la tienda, tal vez encontraría lo que 'tanto' buscaba si iba a otra tienda. Y Cuando por fin creyó encontrar la falda perfecta, Sousuke agarro del collarín de la camisa a Haruka y jalándolo, salieron despavoridos de la tienda…

– ¿Por qué salimos corriendo? – pregunto un confuso Haruka

–Perdón… estaba muy cara. – ¿Ahora tenían presupuesto? Haruka reviro los ojos en amargura

Todo tenía que ser un castigo, pero estaba agradecido de que Sousuke no lo obligara a usar una falda.

Sousuke se metió en otra tienda. En esta había encontrado un vestido muy fresco del tipo que le gustaba a su madre que por alguna razón nunca podía comprar.

–Me encanta este, y seguro a ella también le gustara… Haruka… ¿me harías el milagrito?, tranquilo sé que ponerte un vestido debe ser muy vergonzoso, así que…

– ¿Así que…? – Haruka esperaba que Sousuke dijera "así que me lo pondré yo", pero eso solo podía pasar en sus pesadillas mas bizarras

–Entrare contigo al vestidor y solo veré como es la caída y el corte, y luego te lo quitas rapidito.

Haruka iba a replicar sus derechos pero Sousuke lo metió en el probador, por suerte era uno muy amplio.

–No me voy probar un vestido.

–No quieres, pero, lo harás.

Sousuke se acercó a Haruka le empezó a quitar la camisa. Haruka empezó a forcejear, Sousuke viendo que no conseguía nada con su camisa, le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

–¡Que no me lo voy a probar! – Sousuke quedo sorprendido por aquella exclamación. Haruka no era tan sumiso después de todo…

–Es la primera vez que te escucho gritar.

Después de como unos minutos ahí dentro, al final Haruka se alejó de Sousuke y decidió ponerse el maldito vestido que tanto quería, pero solo por un momento. Sousuke se puso en una esquina victorioso a pesar de que Haruka lo decidió por cuenta propia.

–Quiero que sepas que vas a hacer muy feliz a una mujer en este mundo.

–Cállate.

–Perdón.

Haruka se vio en el espejo, definitivamente ya quería que el maldito día se acabara, no quería seguir probándose más nada. Sousuke se puso a su espalda para ver cómo le quedaba, después de un largo rato que se quedó en silencio Sousuke subió la falda del vestido que tenía puesto Haruka.

Haruka levanto una ceja viendo el reflejo de ambos en el espejo – ¿Se te perdió algo? –Haruka intentaba bajar la falda de manera que no se rompiera el vestido y aquel sujeto no cedía su agarre. Pero a Haruka no le importaba, si rompía el vestido, Sousuke sería el que lo tuviera que pagar.

-Definitivamente eres un chico… bueno cámbiate, me lo llevo.

Haruka le dio un codazo a Sousuke que lo dejo privado por un rato, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron del probador con el vestido en mano para pagarlo. Sousuke sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal de algún modo, y aunque no se lo agradeciera en voz alta, estaba muy feliz con el regalo que le iba a dar a su madre.

Sousuke pago felizmente el vestido, luego se dirigió a una tienda de helados para disculparse al menos un poquito con Haruka.

–Toma, te la debo.- Haruka tomo el helado, estaba un poco irritado, sabía que esto aún no terminaba.- Si te hace sentir mejor, te lucia.- Haruka seguía enojado. No le quería dirigir la palabra a Sousuke.

–Estas más enojado que cuando te bese. – Al decir aquello Haruka hizo una mueca como si hubiera conseguido vidrio en el helado mientras lo derretía en su boca.

–Ya deja el tema, no tiene nada que ver.

Sousuke lamio de la barquilla que había comprado. Fingió como que a Haruka no le importaba, pero, él estaba más que seguro que si le importaba, era incomodo, pero tenía que saber si seguía enojado; pero algo le decía que mejor era no arriesgarse.

Sousuke se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y arrastro a Haruka con él para seguir viendo más tiendas.

–¿Qué te parece joyería?

–Mientras que no me la tenga que probar. – Sousuke se carcajeo con eso y se quedó viendo un rato una exhibición de collares y zarcillos.

–Voy a comprarle esos.

Sousuke entro en la tienda, Haruka esperó pacientemente fuera de la tienda, aunque casi nadie compraba joyería, Sousuke tardaba demasiado. Haruka se fue a ver por los alrededores. No había nada que le llamara la atención.

–Haru.

Apareció mamá orca al rescate, aunque demasiado tarde. Como si se tratara de un súper héroe normal, con su súper visión, lo reconoció entre la multitud. Lo siento mamá orca, Haruka te necesitaba hace media hora, no ahora, pero mamá orca no se encontraba sola, venía acompañado de Ribin, su asistente.

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntaba su asistente.

-Estaba acompañando a Sousuke a comprar unos regalos para su familia.

-Oh ya veo.- Rin se acercó a Haruka como los amigos de toda la vida que eran, pero ya a Haruka no le gustaba que se le guindaran así en el hombro, le recordaba a Sousuke, y le irritaba por reflejo

-Por cierto Rin, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

–Claro…

…

Sousuke, mientras tanto, se encontraba con su rival, la ancianita que siempre lo cachaba "colándose". Para su suerte esta vez estaba al final de las cuatro personas que estaban atendiendo ese día. Después de unos minutos, un joven se acercó a su rival, oh no, estaba pasando lo que ella siempre lo cachaba hacer, esa mujer no se saldría con la suya, no en el turno de Sousuke.

-Oiga señora, se está colando.- Encontraba divertida la situación, aun si perdía ,habría valido la pena.

-No es cierto, yo le estaba guardando el puesto.- Maldita vieja decrepita, siempre le decía eso y nunca funcionaba.

-Hey amigo ella estaba aquí junto conmigo, ¿qué problema tiene?- el tipo se la paso de alzado, defendiendo a aquella vieja loca, hasta que noto que Sousuke era más alto, mas musculoso, mas atlético, y mucho más atractivo.

-No importa. – El sujeto se retiro intimidado.

Si el tipo no tuviera tan baja autoestima, seguro hubieran seguido el problema, por eso era genial ser Sousuke, siempre ganaba, cuando se trataba de su físico…

Todo le estaba saliendo bien ese día a Sousuke, le tenía un gran regalo a su madre, y le medio gano a la viejita loca.

Al final cuando pasaron los tres pelagatos que estaban en frente de Sousuke, pudo terminar con su tarea y comprarle un regalo semi decente a su madre. Al salir se encontró con Haruka, el cual se encontraba más tranquilo que cuando lo dejo.

–¿Y qué le regalaras a tu padre?

Sousuke dejo un momento solo a Haruka, y se fue a pedir algo en una pastelería, y salió con una pequeña cajita.

–Bocadillos.

¿Enserio?

–Realmente no sé qué regalarle, y como que los bocadillos eran la mejor opción… bueno vámonos. – Sousuke camino en dirección a la salida del centro comercial, Haruka lo siguió como un pequeño animalito.

Se subieron al auto. No se dijeron nada. Sousuke recordó que no había nada bueno en la televisión ¿Qué haría el resto del día?

Sousuke al llegar se fue a la habitación de Haruka a buscar su laptop, pero se encontró con algo mucho más perturbador, y posiblemente mejor, Souuske fue rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba su segundo amo, así es, la televisión.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto Haruka a Sousuke, que había estado demasiado callado para su gusto desde que llegaron a la casa…

–Encontré estos. – Sousuke tenía una caja que contenía una gran variedad de video casettes, con gran variedad de los recuerdos de la infancia de Nanase Haruka.

–Devuélveme eso.

–No, quiero ver.

Sousuke puso el primer video, el cual lo protagonizaban Rei y Nagisa, tratando de hacer un truco en patineta, donde al final de la cinta, Rei se calló feísimo. Sousuke adelanto todo el video y al ver que solo salían ellos dos lo quito.

–¿Qué haces con un video de esos dos?

Haruka tampoco sabía que hacia eso ahí, pero no le extrañaba mucho ya que solia prestarles a sus amigos la vieja cámara de video que era de su padre. Pero el patético video de Rei cayéndose de una patineta no se comparaba con el terrible video vetado que tenía Haruka en su colección de casetter olvidados.

–Oh, mira, en este estamos de niños, me acuerdo de esa competencia… veámosla. – Haruka veía receloso los casettes. No tenía ni idea cuál de ellos era aquel video maldito, ya que estaba grabado encima de otro cassete, con un título que ya no tenía nada que ver con el contenido. Aquello que Haruka no quería que Sousuke viera, podía estar en cualquier cassete

–No tengo ganas. – Sousuke ignoro a Haruka y siguió viendo el video

–Que niño tan lindo era, ok adelantare esto… aja… bien...

-Lo adelantaste todo…

-Yo solo quiero ver las escenas donde yo aparezco.

Sousuke siguió registrando los videos de competencia que tenía Haruka, y encontró algo un poco raro. Uno de los cassetes se entre cortaba como si estuviera saltando escenas por si solo, hasta que la pantalla se puso en negro.

-¿Está dañada, qué es esto? – Haruka estaba a punto de tirarse a quitar el cassete pero la imagen volvió y Sousuke se interpuso – Mira, ya se acomodo.

Sousuke puso a correr el video, en el que aparecía de plano la cara de Rin, acomodando la cámara, luego se sento en la cama y Makoto llego de la nada al cuarto, empezaron a acercase y… era un video sexual entre Makoto y Rin.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!- Sousuke quito ese video rápidamente, se puso en posición fetal y empezó a ver su aburrida vida delante de sus ojos- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Es por eso que no quería que registraras mis cosas. Hace un año Rin me pidió la cámara ya que quería grabarse junto con Makoto, pero Makoto se negó y Rin lo grabo en secreto. Después Makoto se enteró y se enojó y terminaron, luego se reconciliaron, de nuevo, y luego nunca se acordaron de borrarlo.

–¿Y lo conservas por…?

–No sabía cuál cassete era. Rin dijo "Perdón, grabe sin querer encima de uno de los tuyos", al final todos son videos de competencias viejas, no me iba a poner a revisarlos todos hasta encontrar la orgia.

–Tienes Razon – Haruka saco el cassete del aparato y Sousuke lo detuvo – ¿Qué haras con él?

–Tirarlo.

– ¿Bromeas? Ya tengo el regalo de amigo secreto para Tachibana. Sousuke le arrebato el cassete y lo puso en la mesa para recordar llevárselo.

– ¿Te toco Makoto? – Sousuke se quedó viendo a Haruka de manera burlona.

–Haruka, no se puede decir quién te toco en un amigo secreto. – Haruka lo veía despectivo.

Haruka agarro la caja de los videos y los devolvió a donde pertenecían, Sousuke se carcajeaba pensando en la cara que pondría Makoto al recibir semejante paquete.

– Me iré a recostar. – Sousuke se fue a la habitación que siempre estaba disponible para su persona en la casa de Haruka, muchas ardillas limpiaban el piso para dejarlo limpio para cuando entrara, Sousuke se recostó y se arropo el mismo sin ninguna ayuda de sus mágicos amiguitos.

Ya era media noche, y Sousuke seguía dormido, Haruka entro silenciosamente a su habitación como que la casa no fuera de él, y se agacho dejando una bolsa al lado de Sousuke. Luego se fue de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Sousuke se levantó al instante ¿Para que el esfuerzo de entrar silenciosamente?, Haruka entro nuevamente a la habitación y Sousuke se encontraba contemplando la bolsa que le había dejado Haruka.- ¿A qué se debe?

–Solo ábrelo.

– ¡Me encanta!

–No lo has abierto.

–Sé que me encantara porque si no me gusta igualmente no te lo diría, es lógica Haruka, lógica.

Sousuke se levantó y fue a la cocina como todo niño que acababa de recibir un regalo en navidad, lo abrió lentamente al principio, pero luego destrozo la maldita bolsa. Era una de esas chaquetas deportivas de marca.

-Aww es una chaqueta, me encanta.

Sousuke se le acerco a Haruka y le dio un fuerte abrazo que tal vez le jodió el hombro al levantarlo, si, así es, Sousuke es un insensato.

–Yo no te compre nada. ¿Quieres el video de sexo casero de Rin y Tachibana?

-No es necesario.

-¿Quieres las joyas que le compre a mi mama?

-Que no es necesario.

Sousuke seguía encantado con su nueva chaqueta, combinaba con su ser. Exacto, perfecto. Sousuke estaba muy agradecido; definitivamente le compraría algo de Tokyo. Sousuke se recostó en su cama nuevamente, aún estaba feliz y cansado a pesar de que no hizo nada productivo ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Sousuke siguió entrenando para su siguiente medalla; conoció a una linda chica en Tokyo y decidió que Haruka sería el padrino, al fin eran mejores amigos, tuvo tres hijos y ahora es feliz con una vida promedio con su feliz familia.

Fin

**Día 26**

Aquello fue publicidad engañosa, en pocas palabras, nuestra historia acerca de la vida de nuestro sexy Sousuke y nuestro adorable Haruka aun seguía viento en popa. Sin aquella ramera que Sousuke no conoció en tokyo y mucho menos aquellos tres hijos.

Sousuke se despertó con el cuerpo entumecido debido a la posición con la que durmió. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer decidió empacar para el largo viaje que le esperaba, se despidió cortésmente de Haruka por su hospedaje. Se fue a su casa, busco que empacar y le envió un mensaje a Rin reportándose. Era hora de volver a la gran ciudad, ya no mas ser un peso muerto, y podría enseñarle sus técnicas de cocina a su madre, ¿Qué le esperaría en su nuevo viaje?

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Notas finales:**

Lo sé qué mal capitulo xD, fui un poco cruel pero bueh, no tenía entusiasmo debido a que este es el capítulo que tenía menos claro, les prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo ;w;

Adiós las amo

Y comenten ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Al fin pude escribir, las extrañaba :'C el próximo capítulo si lo actualizo pronto.

Bueno ya saben que no me pertenecen bla bla es de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Bla bla…

enjoy

Capítulo 7 Recuerdos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sousuke había llegado a Tokyo, como era de esperarse Sousuke se había vuelto un hombre feliz, es que entre Tokyo e Iwatobi había una gran diferencia; pero lo mejor de todo, no tendría que cuidar de Haruka mientras estuviera en Tokyo, no era nada en contra de Haruka, pero, Sousuke quería hacer cosas de hombres, como romper cosas, fumar… y romper cosas más grandes.

Al fin podría reencontrase con sus amigos que extrañaba tanto, y con Isabella, la mujer de sus sueños. Esa mañana se encontraba en su universidad, junto con sus mejores amigos que lo seguían todo el día cuando se encontraba en Tokyo.

– ¿Y qué hiciste en Iwatobi, Sousuke?– uno de sus amigos se acercó a Sousuke, que se encontraba distraído mirando a la nada.

–Ah… Amigo B, cuanto tiempo, no hice mucho, me la pase con un amigo.

– ¿Con Rin? – Una hermosa chica se acercó en donde se encontraba nuestro protagonista, aparentemente era Isabella, la única chica que es digna para Sousuke, según Sousuke.

–No, era Haruka.

– ¿Quién?

–Uno de los amigos de Rin.

–No le querrás más que yo ¿cierto?, estúpido heredero de una patética fábrica de alambre. – Isabella solía insultar a Sousuke siempre que se encontraba celosa de otra chica… o chico con nombre de chica del que hablara Sousuke, e Iwatobi estaba llena de chicos así...

–Por supuesto que no, es más, estoy feliz de que al fin no lo tengo al lado.– Sousuke se levantó de su puesto por alguna razón aparente, y abrazó a Isabella para ver si se le quitaba el enojo.

– ¿Es mejor amigo que yo? – pregunto el baboso sin nombre que tenía al lado.

–Por supuesto que no Amigo D– Varios amigos de Sousuke se acercaron a él, con mirada de "Si no soy el numero uno para Sousuke, no soy nadie"

–Si tanto le querías ¿Por qué no regresas con él? – Amigo C podía comportarse como todo un ardido a veces…

–Amigo C, no empeores las cosas.

–Cierto, después de todo si te vas Sousuke, al fin Isabella se fijara en mí. – intervino un chico que apareció de la nada a unos puestos más atrás de la multitud que estaba alrededor de Sousuke.

–Ay, cállate rival C, ni siquiera eres competencia de rival A.

–Tranquilo Sousuke yo te protegeré. – Un cerdito con una capa y un antifaz se encontraba en el puesto de enfrente de Sousuke, era un estudiante que no destacaba en absoluto, pero, posiblemente él podría ser en único que podía salvar a Sousuke de esta situación.

– ¿…Cerdito?

El pequeño cerdito tomo a Sousuke de la cadera, mientras apartaba a Isabella, seguido de eso abrió la ventana y salto con Sousuke en sus brazos.

– ¿Pero qué rayos haces?

– Sousuke, sé que querías comerme antes de la graduación.– el pequeño cerdito dejo en el suelo a Sousuke, mientras daba unos pocos pasos lejos de él.– siempre quise ser tu amigo, pero, tu solo me mirabas con aquellos ojos.

–E-eso no es cierto cerdito…– Sousuke apartaba la mirada del pequeño cerdo, era demasiado obvio que quería comérselo.

–Sousuke, ve con Haruka, y hazte fuerte, esa es la única manera de que logres comerme– El pequeño cerdo desapareció, no sin antes haber activado una bomba que se encontraba en el salón de Sousuke, que mato a todos sus compañeros.

– ¿Cerdito…? ¡Cerditoooo!, ¡Juro que los vengare chicos!– Sousuke salió corriendo del perímetro para conseguirse a Haruka en su motocicleta, éste se bajó lentamente sus lentes oscuros y le dijo "Aun te falta mucho." Sosuke le enseño el dedo medio. "Sube si quieres vivir, mocoso" fue lo último que le dijo Haruka antes de jalarlo de su camiseta de marca para que subiera a la bendita moto. Sosuke prometió que se volvería más fuerte y definitivamente se vengaría de Cerdito y se lo comería.

–Fin–

Sousuke había despertado del sillón de su casa, con la guarda camisa llena de salsa; ya había pasado una semana desde que llego a Tokyo y no hacia otra cosa que no fuera comer, y presumirle a su madre que aprendió a hacer dos platillos.

–Sousuke hijo, te amo, pero, a ver si haces algo antes de empezar la universidad, no haces más que comer y ver Dance moms.– su querida madre levanto los platos que se encontraban en la mesita de en frente de Sousuke, para luego limpiar a boca de su hijo con una servilleta.

–Gracias mami, hoy veré si consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo.

– ¿Y por qué no vuelves a trabajar medio tiempo en la empresa de tu padre?– Pregunto esperanzada. Si Sousuke salía de la casa, tendría más tiempo para ir a sus reuniones en el club de costura de mujeres de mediana edad con tiempo libre y sin hijos mantenidos.

–Es que no quiero trabajar con el viejo. – Su madre se quedó viendo la cara de tarado de su hijo, esperando por una razón más factible, pero esta nunca llego. Asumió que su hijo no quería irse por el camino fácil, eso o no quería trabajar y solo fingiría que buscaba otro trabajo para seguir de vago hasta que empezaran las clases. Sousuke se quitó la guarda camisa que tenía y se metió al baño a ducharse.

–Hijo, sé que tu padre no es el hombre más agradable del mundo, y sé que se terminaran matando mutuamente cuando te pague la primera quincena pero… okay, tienes razón, búscate otro trabajo tesoro. – "o finge que te estás buscando uno…" pensó. Después de todo, no podía enojarse con Sousuke, su hijo era lo más perfecto del universo.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre, se trataba de una persona muy importante para Sousuke. Esa persona que se encargó de crear al hombre y el mundo, y que por él asistía todos los domingos a misa, si así es, Matsuoka Rin.

–Tesoro, Rin llego. – Su madre muy amablemente le pidió al dios de su hijo que tomara asiento para que lo esperara.

Sousuke se apresuró en salir, no podía hacer que Rin esperara, y menos en su último día libre. Sousuke salió del baño completamente empapado, desnudo y con media chancleta puesta.

–Estoy listo.

–Tesoro… ponte algo…– Sousuke se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba y se enrollo en la cintura la toalla que tenía en su mano izquierda, luego se fue a su habitación para vestirse.

–Lo siento Rin, Sousuke anda medio tonto estos últimos días.

–No se preocupe señora Yamazaki, él siempre ha sido así– Rin decidió ignorar que ya era la tercera vez que Sousuke hacia eso en la semana, al principio fue gracioso, pero, ahora le preocupaba el estado mental del pobre.

Desde que Sousuke llego a Tokyo nada bueno pasaba, siempre olvidaba cosas, desde vestirse apropiadamente hasta olvidarse de lavar su plato después de comer (aunque antes tampoco lo hacía), entre otras cosas que el pobre no podía evitar, no parecía el Yamazaki Sousuke que se fue de Tokyo el mes pasado, el intelectual y arrogante galán rompe corazones; ahora era Yamazaki Sousuke, el chico medio tonto que atraía a chicas por su bello rostro… estaba en proceso de convertirse en una especie de Makoto.

–Perdona eso Rin… ¿Ya podemos irnos?– Rin trato de ignorar lo que había ocurrido hace un par de momentos y le dio su afirmativa, ambos se encaminaron a la salida y Sosuke cerró la puerta estrepitosamente, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre.

Sousuke se montó en el auto de Rin, que no era tan bueno como el suyo, pero, se le perdonaba, no todos podían ser como él.

Rin y Sousuke fueron al centro comercial más cercano a desayunar un simple sándwich que pudo haber comido en casa tranquilamente, pero no le iba a exigir tanto a su pobre madre acabada y posiblemente cansada de él.

–Estos son los mejores sándwiches de todo Tokyo, podría comerlo todo el día…– Sousuke jugó con su sándwich haciendo mociones como si se tratase de un avioncito

–Sousuke, deja de jugar con la comida.

–Yo no estoy jugando con la comida. – Seguido de esto a su sándwich se le cayó todo lo que contenía al suelo.– Cállate… quería que eso pasara.

Rin decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, si su amigo era un tonto que no quería admitir todo las estupideces que cometía, lo dejaría en paz…por ahora, porque algo debía pasarle; es decir, ese bastardo ególatra no era así hace un mes, ese no era el cretino de su amigo.

–Mira el vestido de esa señora ¿A qué te recuerda?– Sousuke trato de aguantar las risillas que soltaba de su boca, Rin giro a ver a la señora que se refería Sousuke, con un vestido rojo que le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas, a esa mujer se le veía bastante bien.

– ¿Qué tiene?

– ¿Cómo que qué tiene?, es idéntico al vestido que te obligue a que te pusieras…– Sousuke veía al horizonte como que hubiera sido una buena memoria, pero luego recordó su cerebro de maní algo muy importante – Ah, eso fue con Haruka…

–… Okay, no quería saber eso…– Rin siguió comiendo de su sándwich.

–Me estoy muriendo de hambre, dame la mitad de tu sándwich.– Sousuke le quito el sándwich de las manos a Rin, y empezó a comérselo.

– ¿Pero qué rayos haces?– Rin le arrebato nuevamente el sándwich a Sousuke, él no era así ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Quién era este muerto de hambre que usaba la misma colonia?

–Siempre me das de tu comida cuando lo necesito, como aquella vez que pedí ese Creme brulee en aquella pastelería de mierda. – Sousuke iba a seguir su discurso, hasta que vio que Rin no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando el pobre loco. – Eso también paso con Haruka… perdón.

Rin estaba empezando a creer que posiblemente Sousuke se había cambiado de religión, que había dejado atrás sus creencias en Rin, y estaba en procesos de encaminarse a la palabra de Haruka, su amigo no podía convertirse en Harukangelico, todo menos eso, ya Makoto, Rei, y Nagisa lo eran, y no pensaba calarse otro fanático religioso de Haruka.

–Sousuke creo que ya sé porque estás medio tonto estos días. – Rin puso su mano en la frente de Sousuke de manera preocupante.

–Aja…

–Creo que extrañas a Haruka. – Rin despegó su mano de la frente de Sousuke y siguió comiendo de su Sandwich por la parte que no mordió Sosuke.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Estás loco? Al fin me sacudí a Haruka, no podría ser más feliz. – Sousuke se levantó de su puesto indignado.

–Solo piénsalo, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la tienda de ramen ayer?

–Flash Back–

–AJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ CSM OJALA QUE NO SEA COMO AQUELLA TIENDA DE RAMEN EN LA QUE ESTUVIMOS EN IWATOBI, ¿RECUERDAS, HARUKA?

–soy Rin…

–Eso dije, Rin, ese es tu nombre idiota…

–Fin del Flash Back–

–No recuerdo haber dicho Haruka en ese momento… termínate esa cosa para que me acompañes a buscar un empleo. – Sousuke agarro su mochila y se fue adelantando, Rin termino su sándwich y se dirigió a donde estaba Sousuke.

Sousuke se encontraba al frente de una tienda de electrodomésticos, Rin solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera hablar del incidente de hace unos días, en donde quería ser de ayuda para regresar con su ex.

–Si extrañara a Haruka, te lo diría, pero, no es así.– Sousuke se cruzó de brazos y entro a la tienda.– Esta tienda está llena de chatarra obsoleta, hablando de chatarra, ¿te acuerdas de cuando mataste a Niko?

– ¿Quién carajo es Niko?

–Cierto… eso también lo hice con Haruka…es un juego muy raro, pero muy bonito, trata de un mundo apocalíptico lleno de chatarra por algún motivo aparente y entonces Niko es un…ehmm no lo entenderías, debiste estar ahí – Sousuke se puso a ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, como si tuviera que comprar algo. – Lo siento Rin, es que no tengo ninguna memoria contigo.

– ¿Qué hay de toda nuestra infancia juntos? ¿Se te olvido esa verga en tan solo un mes? ¿Acaso con Haruka fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

–Deja el drama mujer. No tienes ni idea por lo que he tenido que pasar en aquel mes en Iwatobi…

–Flash Back–

–Haruka creo… creo que este es mi fin.– Sousuke se encontraba tendido en el suelo, apuñalado por una espátula.– Ese último zombie… era muy fuerte.

–Sousuke no me dejes, todavía podemos salvar la raza.– El pequeño delfín se acercó a su compañero herido mientras se quitaba un pedazo de tela de su camisa, y con ella vendaba las heridas de Sousuke.

–Ya es demasiado tarde para mi *cough*, pero, no para la raza humana, ten, toma el antídoto. – Sousuke busco en su bolsillo y le dio una pequeña vacuna a Haruka.

–No, Sousuke, eso no me sirve… porque ya estoy infectado, sálvate tú, yo tengo que afrontar mi destino.

–Aguantaste tanto… ¿Por mi bien?, Haruka…– A Sosuke se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y abrazo a su compañero, él no sabía lo que sucedería después. Acariciaba la negruzca cabellera del menor, tratando de disipar aquel lamentable momento; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el verdadero Haruka dejara de existir…y se convirtiera en un zombie…– Al fin y al cabo, nunca me enseñaste a hacer esa ensalada cesar…

–Qué tienes con las ensaladas…– Haruka sonreía melancólico mientras disfrutaba por última vez la calidez de su entrañable amigo, y pareja mata zombies en mundo apocalíptico

–Por qué tuviste que ser tú…por qué no fue Momotaro…– dejo caer las últimas lágrimas que se permitió llorar por Haruka y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, solo para cerciorarse de no olvidar aquella delgada y odiosa figura. – Adiós Haruka, mi eterno amigo – Miró el atardecer abrazar la noche y presiono el gatillo…Esta sería la última que le hacia el cerdito…

–Fin del Flash Back–

–Eso no paso.

–Pero si hubiera pasado, habría sido genial…– Sousuke siguió caminando por los alrededores.

– ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?– Rin empezó a utilizar su voz de mujer cansona.

–Bueno… el toco Necrofantasia II en el piano solo para mí.

–Eso no te lo cree nadie. – Mientras Rin articulaba esas palabras, Sousuke saco su teléfono y busco algo en él.

–Aquí tienes la prueba.

Sousuke le mostro un video a Rin de Haruka tocando la bendita pieza.

– ¿Hay algo que ese muchacho no haga bien?

– ¿Haces esto a propósito por mi estúpida obsesión de derrotar a Haru?– Rin hizo una mueca ante la orgásmica cara de Sousuke viendo el video.

–Perdón, lo único que sabe es nadar, tocar el piano, es un excelente maestro, cocina de maravilla, dibuja genial, vamos, puedes superarlo fácilmente.– Sousuke guardo su celular en su bolsillo, no sin antes limpiarse una lagrima que le bajaba por la mejilla, es que esa pieza tocada por Haruka era una obra maestra.

–Sabía que extrañabas a Haruka.

–Por supuesto que no. Recordar una memoria de tú y yo, vamos…claro que me acuerdo de alguna vivencia nuestra… oh, oh ¿Te acuerdas cuando…?

–Flash Back–

Era una tarde de verano, Sousuke y Rin se encontraban con sus compañeros de clases jugando futbol, ambos equipos se encontraban empatados, y faltaban solo dos minutos para que el partido terminara.

– ¿Sousuke que haremos?, nuestro jugador estrella se acaba de lesionar. – El equipo se encontraba en junta, era una situación crítica para unos niños, si perdían tenían que comprarle el almuerzo al equipo enemigo.

–Hay que reemplazarlo, sin él no tenemos posibilidades de ganar contra el equipo de Rin, tendremos que jugar a la defensiva. – Sousuke dirigió su mirada a la banca, en la cual solo se encontraba Haruka, y el niño gordito que solo reemplazaba el portero.

–Nananse, entras. –Haruka hizo una mueca, realmente no era muy fanático del juego, Sousuke le dio las indicaciones que tenía que hacer, y el solo asintió.

El calor era insoportable, todos los niños tenían la esperanza de que Haruka hiciera lo que dijera Sousuke, la presión era horrible, los minutos eran eternos, y ver al gordito de la banca sudar no lo hacía menos sofocante.

–Sousuke ya ríndete, no tienes oportunidad sin tu ace. – Rin podía saborear la victoria, y la shawarma que Sousuke le compraría cuando perdiera miserablemente.

–Cállate Rin, podemos ganar.

Fue una batalla intensa de un minuto, Sousuke solo estaba atento de que Rin no pasara sobre él, mientras que Haruka solo se encontraba parado en una esquina sin saber qué hacer, en un momento clave todos estaban tan pendiente de los demás que la pelota quedo sola, y a su lado estaba Haruka, Haruka no sabía muy bien que hacer, siguió su camino hasta la portería enemiga, nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, solo Kisumi que era el portero…

–Fin del Flash Back–

– ¿Y te acuerdas que paso luego? – decía Sosuke con aquella risa a lo Goofy.

–Haruka hizo la chilena y ganaron, me se ese cuento de memoria. – Rin soltó un largo suspiro, ¿De todos sus momentos juntos solo pudo recordar ese?– ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

–Ya ni me acuerdo para que me metí.– Sousuke junto con Rin salieron de la tienda.– ¿Me acompañas a hacer mercado?

–Seguro. Espera, ¿Qué hay de tu búsqueda de empleo? – Sousuke empezó a tararear Necrofantasia II mientras se adelantaba, haciendo caso omiso de la cruel realidad urbana.

Sousuke camino junto con Rin hacia el mercado que se encontraba al frente del centro comercial. Rin sabía que palabras podrían hacer que su amigo volviera a la normalidad, pero, era un poco arriesgado, ¿Y si lo perdía para siempre?, ¿qué clase de dios–Amigo seria?

– ¿Sabes?, Haru está en Tokyo. – Rin lo aposto todo, si Sousuke quería ser Harukangelico, era su decisión.

– ¿Te burlas de mí?

–No, él estudia aquí en Tokyo. – Sousuke detuvo su paso por unos momentos, como si Rin le hubiera dicho que su peor enemigo fue quien asesino a su hermana menor que amaba mucho.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que Haruka está en Tokyo?– Sousuke agarro a Rin de los hombres, mientras lo miraba con la cara más seria y sobre actuada del mundo.

–Sí, es lo que acabo de decir. – Rin retiro las manos de Sousuke de sus hombros y siguió caminando.

Sousuke siguió caminando hacia el mercado, ¿de verdad Haruka se encontraba en Tokyo?, eso era imposible, si el viviera en Tokyo debió habérselo comentado a Sousuke, a menos que se lo haya comentado y Sousuke jamás le prestó atención… esa era otra opción.

–Tal vez… en aquella ocasión…

–Flash Back–

Año 2053. En algún lugar de Idaho. USA.

43 Horas antes del deceso de Haruka.

–Sousuke ya estas a salvo de ser infectado. – Haruka dejó en una esquina a Sousuke, habían escapado durante dos días seguidos, estaban agotados. – Creo que ya murieron todos… te dejare aquí, nos volveremos a reunir en Tokyo para ver si la amenaza fue eliminada.

– ¡Espera!– Sousuke tomo del brazo a Haruka.– Es muy peligroso todavía, quédate un poco más.

Haruka se soltó de Sousuke, se fue alejando poco a poco para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún zombie alrededor, cuando repentinamente escucho a Sousuke gritar.

–¿Qué sucede?

–nada, vi una cucaracha , intente matarla y empezó a volar…– Haruka reviro los ojos; su amigo era un maquina asesina de zombies, pero las cucarachas voladoras eran algo fuera de este mundo apocalíptico.

–Bueno, ahora si me voy. Por cierto, estudio en Tokyo, por eso quiero que sea nuestro punto de reencuentro.

–¿No vas a matar la cucaracha? – Haruka le pego un tiro a la cucaracha y esta vez se fue sin mirar atrás.

–Fin del Flash Back–

–Ya me están hartando tus malditos flash back falsos. – Rin entro al mercado al que quería ir Sousuke.

Sousuke no sabía si creerle a Rin, si le creía seguramente Rin le diría "Vez que si lo extrañas jue, jue, jue ay Sousuke tan ingenuo como siempre, sigue puliendo mis zapatos cerda" o algo por el estilo, pero, si resultaba que Haruka si se encontraba en Tokyo, eso significaría que podría verlo, y hacer lo que siempre hacia con Haruka, jugar partidas ilegales de Duel Monster hasta las tantas de la mañana.

Al entrar al mercado Sousuke se dio cuenta de que tal vez si extrañaba un pelín a Haruka, a pesar de que pensaba que ese mes fue una terrible tortura para él. Se divirtió mucho haciendo cualquier estupidez. "¿Haruka me habrá drogado mientras estaba dormido para que lo extrañara?" se preguntaba nuestro protagonista. Sousuke termino de entrar y fue a ver los puerros que le pidió su madre.

–Rin, creo que tienes razón…

–¿Si extrañabas a Haruka?– Rin se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba ladillado del asunto, Sousuke iba a responder un "si", pero, no quería que Rin ganara.

–No tonto, hablaba de que si me queda bien esta camisa, gracias.– Sousuke coloco su mano en el hombro de Rin, y lo fue separando mientras avanzaba a buscar los puerros.

–Yo nunca dije eso.

–Gracias, es nueva. – Sousuke se voltio su cara avergonzado mientras se acomodaba su camiseta.

Sousuke fue a buscar los puerros que su madre le había pedido, todo parecía estar en orden, pero, apareció el otro gran protagonista de esta serie, un chico que le movía el piso a Sousuke, exacto, Amigo A se encontraba en la sección de puerros al lado de Rin y Sousuke. Para los que no conozcan muy bien a Amigo A; este es uno de los mejores amigos de Sousuke, después de Rin claro, era un chico alegre y confiable, con una bonita sonrisa y soltero desde que nació, su sueño es ser como Sousuke; atractivo, talentoso y con una gran personalidad.

Amigo A saludó a Sousuke, este se encontraba sorprendido, le dio ese abrazo macho, con dos palmaditas en la espalda que siempre se dan los hombres al saludarse después de no verse en un largo periodo; Amigo A estaba que se mojaba de la emoción por encontrarse con Sousuke, pero, a Sousuke no le entusiasmo mucho encontrarse con este amigo; por la sencilla razón de que la persona que estaba justo al lado del Amigo A, era "aquel individuo", cuyo alias era "el exterminador de cucarachas apocalípticas", viendo el precio de los puerros; cabello corto negro, ojos sombríos, y ese aire de virginidad que siempre brotaba de sus poros, ese chico solo podría ser el único e inigualable Nanase Haruka, aquel hombre que Sousuke solía odiar.

Sousuke fue apartando lentamente con el brazo a Amigo A, hasta que choco con las cavas donde se encontraban los demás vegetales, al ver que no avanzaba lo aparto al otro lado con su otro brazo. Ahí estaba, aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia del mayor, Sousuke se acercó silenciosamente a su lado, Sousuke no dijo nada, solo se quedó parado esperando a que este lo notara. Amigo A se encontraba es una esquina de la escena, deprimido quizás, Rin, como dios todo poderoso, le dijo a aquel anodino individuo que se largara, que ya no tenía sentido que se quedara ahí por más tiempo, y este le hizo caso.

Haruka después de meter un par de pimentones a la bolsita que tenía, se fue a ver la otra sección que le seguía. Sousuke anonadado por haber sido tan fácilmente ignorado por Haruka, cosa rara porque quién podría ignorar a semejante semental; sabiendo que el dióxido de carbono de soltaba Sousuke no era normal, contenia feromonas, polvo de hadas…y fruity loops…Desesperado por ser el ídolo de todos, saludó a Haruka, y le acerco su puño como que fueran a hacer un "Saludo secreto". Haruka se le quedo viendo y Sousuke retiro su puño, pues ellos no tenían un tal "Saludo secreto".

–Hey, Haruka.– Sousuke siguió en su actitud cool y su tono de imbécil.

–Hola, Sousuke.– Haruka miro hacia otra parte para no hacer contacto visual, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que por fin Sousuke hablo.

–Bueno, te veo luego Haruka, cuídate.– Sousuke le hizo una seña con la mano, y se fue a donde se encontraba Rin, el cual solo hizo una mueca "¿Tanto rollo solo para eso?", pensó el dios.

Sousuke siguió su camino junto con Rin, y compro los puerros que le pidió su madre, Sousuke no hablo del tema, mientras que Rin todavía lo veía feo.

– ¿Para qué hiciste tanto drama por Haruka y al final no le dijiste un coño?– Rin se puso en el camino de Sousuke, el cual se quedó callado e inmóvil cual puerro.

–No lo entenderías.– Sousuke siguió su camino por el atardecer mañanero dejando a Rin ahí parado. Rin se acercó nuevamente a él, sabía que si utilizaba su mirada de mujer cansona Sousuke cedería, era parte de ser Rintiano.

–Ok, escucha, no lo repetiré de nuevo, no puedo acercarme a Haruka por un largo tiempo.– Sousuke siguió caminando, Rin, como nunca se puede perder un sarao, siguió interrogando a Sousuke.

– ¿Por qué? – "mirada de mujer cansona y menopaúsica intensificada"

–No me mires con esos ojos mujer cansona, coño no me veas maldita cuaima… ok te lo diré.– Rin sonrió victorioso mientras que Sousuke miraba a los alrededores, procurando que no hubiera testigos contundentes, como que tuviera reputación y todos lo conocieran.– Haruka… me declaro su amor… y lo rechace.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sousuke estaba serio, incluso algo molesto. Lo último que se esperaba era terminar diciéndole a Rin la razón por la cual huyó despavorido a Tokyo unos días antes de la fecha prevista. Rin se quedó viendo por unos minutos a Sousuke, espero unos segundos más mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba reunir los sentimientos adecuados a la situación. Sin más a que echarle cabeza, Rin se rio lo más fuerte que pudo hasta terminar arrodillado en el suelo, menos mal no había nadie, Rin no debía estar arrodillado en frente de un simple mortal.

–Esa estuvo buena.– Rin se fue parando y carraspeo su garganta.– Ahora si ¿Qué sucede, cuál es el problema que tienes con Haru?

–Eso. – Dijo entre dientes, rojo de la rabia. Maldito Rin y su maldita sonrisa de carajito que nunca fue al dentista.

– ¿Quieres que me ría de nuevo?

–Si Tachibana no se cansa nunca de tus berrinches de mujer cansona, ¿Por qué Haruka no podría estar enamorado de mí? ¡Es decir, mírame, entiendo al pobre infeliz!– Sousuke coloco sus manos sobre su cintura haciendo patéticos movimientos de negra con la cabeza.

–Eso me dolió, pero aun no te creo.– Sousuke siguió su camino a casa, eso no era asunto de Rin, pero, pronto lo seria, eran mejores amigos, y eso solo conllevaba a torturarse mutuamente con los problemas del otro.

Sousuke llego a su casa y le dio los puerros a su madre, la cual le dio unos besos en esas mejillas y se las apretujo con las manos. Sousuke saludo a su padre el cual se encontraba viendo… algún partido; su padre soltó una lagrima al ver que su creación aun lo recordaba. Sosuke solo atinó a decirle "Bendición, viejo." antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí.

Sousuke se fue a su cama temprano, le esperaba un largo día en la universidad, cerro sus ojos y gracias a Rin, no tuvo un extraño sueño con el mar… por ahora.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado, es el capítulo más tonto que he escrito hasta ahora xD, bueno lo siento por la espera, tuve una larga temporada de exámenes ;–; pero yo termino esta mierda sí o sí (el fic…los exámenes ya culminaron, gracias a Rin.)

Las amo espero me sigan leyendo.

PD: mi hermana es Makotolica y yo testigo de Sousuke (lo sé, no se nota) muac las amo.

PD2:"Necrofantasia II" para los que le dé flojera buscarlo es una canción del ost de Touhou, en piano esta versión es casi imposible de tocar para un simple ser humano :V, (a diferencia de "Necrofantasia I", "Necrofantasia II" es un pelín más arrecha de tocar) búsquenla en youtube el que quiera :'D (plz si eres un ultra fanático de Touhou no me vengas con arena de que es fácil, o esa versión no es así o que dé a bolas Haruka no puede tocarla…porque vete a la mierda, Haruka podría…Haruka lo puede todo :B (Harukangelico mode on)

PD3: ya que muchas me lo han pedido (coff coff dos gatos), el próximo capítulo narra Haruka, aunque todo está planeado no lo hago por ustedes (perdió tres lectores)

Agradezco a mi Beta Reader mi hermanita BitingRain, que aún no me explico cómo no me ha golpeado con un salami por la redacción del primer capítulo :D (Tal vez pronto lo modifique… porque me da pena pal nuevo que pase a leerlo :C), y ella que me agradezca, porque su fic no sería lo mismo sin mi…si, eso me gusta creer… y para los que leen su fic, les advierto que ya lleva escrito un testamento, me apiado de sus almas para los que tengan que leer esa bitácora, porque…*spoiler* aun Sousuke no se viola a Haruka, o sea que fail de fic, en el mío ya han tenido lemon en cada capítulo, ¿no se cansan? xD

chau

Comenten :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo está dedicado a esas personas que querían ver la situación actual de Haruka espero que lo disfruten :BB

Pero antes de ir de lleno en el capítulo, le agradezco a uno de mis lectores una advertencia que me dio... la de que los créditos los estaba dando mal, no es tokyo si no Kyoto... ejem todo estuvo planeado a ver si alguien se molestaba en leer los créditos no soy tan tonta, Felicitaciones a playing with a weird que fue la que se dio cuenta de esto. Te acabas de ganar un perro imaginario, su nombre es spooky es un perro de raza mezclada chihuahua y dálmata, espero que lo disfrutes *le da a spooky*, puede que se muera dentro de dos meses...

También para una persona que se me olvide mencionar con el error de escribir Sosuke y no Zhozque, perdón Sousuke, perdonen eso felicitaciones a Labandida, te ganaste una nevera imaginaria que está dañada y hay que mandarla a reparar en un local que solo se encuentra en Abu Dhabi, espero que la disfrutes.

Ahora arreglare eso... y además voy a cambiar ese error en el de los anteriores capítulos pero luego :V

Los personajes de free son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y aparentemente de otros fulanos.

(Ah y ahora creo que si empezare a contestar los comentarios de usuarios, antes no lo hacia xq estaba de viaje y cuando veía el comentario fue de hace mucho uwu)

enjoy~

**Capítulo 8 Su nombre era Nanase Haruka.**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Haruka se encontraba en Tokyo, y una semana desde que se reencontró con su gran amigo Yamazaki Sousuke. El tiempo sí que pasaba lento...

La vida de Haruka en Tokyo no era muy diferente a la que tenía en Iwatobi. Había empezado a estudiar cocina en la universidad, todavía no tenía ningún amigo, y parecía como que eso no fuera a cambiar conociendo lo odiosos que eran sus compañeros.

Aparte de su vida universitaria también entrenaba duro para las competiciones, por las tardes, su entrenador Sakamoto le sacaba la mierda hasta más no poder, y jamás quedaba satisfecho con el trabajo de Haruka; y cada vez que Haruka decía su célebre frase "yo solo quiero ser libre" le daba un cocotazo. Definitivamente no le agradaba a Haruka, era un Rin pero más grande, con veinte años de más y no lloraba. Aunque no lo parecía, Haruka era uno de los favoritos de su entrenador, así que a veces le importaba un soberano pepino como nadara el otro 90% de los nadadores que estaban a su cargo.

Para finalmente en la noche llegar a su departamento soñado, con unas hermosas paredes color mostaza con una notoria mancha de grasa en la pared de la entrada. Un millón de goteras, una cinta en el suelo que formaba la silueta de algún fulano, que hacia señal de que un cadáver estuvo allí, y los malditos mosquitos portadores de hepatitis. No olvidemos que tenía una hermosa vista desde su balcón que lo llevaba a ver la pared del departamento de al lado, y siempre que pasaba por ahí tenía que oler el extraño hedor que provenía de la casa de su vecina, simplemente desagradable.

Lo único bueno de este departamento era el baño, que aparentemente gracias a los harukangelicos nunca fue habitado, sin embargo no tenía una bañera en la cual Haruka pudiera divertirse en las mañanas antes de ir a la universidad, y en las tardes cuando regresaba de su agotador día. ¿Podría ser peor?

Aunque Haruka no hubiera pegado ni una en Tokyo, nada de esto le importaba. ¿Qué le preocupaba más que su actual deteriorada calidad de vida?, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta era muy fácil, todo se debía al insensible de Yamazaki Sousuke.

Si este individuo fuera Harukangelico, sus creyentes ya lo habrían castrado y enviado al maizal. ¿Cuál fue su pecado?, los pondremos en perspectiva. Sousuke hizo que Haruka se sintiera mal consigo mismo; ¿qué cómo hizo eso?, pues lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de sus acciones, traumándolo de tal manera de que no estuviera de ánimos para efectuar debidamente las obligaciones de su universidad ni las de su entrenamiento, cerrándolo emocionalmente de forma que ya no le contestara las llamadas a ninguno de sus amigos. No parece tan malo ¿cierto? Pues el hombre le rompió el corazón, ¿qué dicen a eso?, fue feo ¿bien? Si, Sousuke le rompió el corazón a Haruka, quién lo diría, Haruka se enamoró del idiota que lo hizo vestirse de mujer solo para confirmar una talla.

Todo había ocurrido días atrás, Sousuke se encontraba viendo la televisión en casa de Haruka mientras que este leía un libro de cocina. Sousuke estaba muy cansado en ese momento así que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, Haruka había terminado de revisar una receta cuyo ingrediente principal sería reemplazado por caballa. Se levantó de su puesto y coloco el libro encima de la mesa, notó que Sousuke se había dormido a mitad del programa de las esposas asesinas.

Haruka pensó en buscar unas sábanas para que Sousuke no se resfriara, faltaba muy poco para que Sousuke se fuera a Tokyo, así que posiblemente no lo vería en un tiempo, aunque el también viviera en Tokyo sabía que cuadrar horarios se le complicaría. Haruka saco unas sábanas de su habitación y fue a la sala para abrigar a su compañero, Haruka lo arropo poco a poco para que no se despertara, hasta que quedo cara a cara con él. Haruka se quedó viendo el rostro de Sousuke durante un largo rato.

Desde hace mucho Haruka sentía algo muy especial por Sousuke, aunque lo tratara como mierda por causa de Rin en su último año de instituto, sabía que Sousuke era una buena persona, jamás olvidaría el día en donde casi le saca la mierda para que no desperdiciara su talento.

El cohibido nadador acerco sus labios a los de Sousuke sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, Haru empezó a ponerse nervioso al sentir la respiración de Sousuke tan cerca de él, pero eso no lo detuvo y continuo su acoso hasta rozar los labios del mayor contra los suyos, Haruka se fue separando lentamente de Sousuke para que no se despertara.

Haruka al fin se encontraba en equilibrio sentado en el suelo mientras le seguía acomodando la sabana a Sousuke, lo que no se esperaba era que Sousuke agarrara con fuerza una de sus muñecas y lo tirara al suelo, Sousuke se sentó en el estómago de Haruka, posicionando sus rodillas de modo que regulara su propio peso, coloco sus codos encima de sus rodillas y empezó a hablarle con ese tono de voz que siempre usaba para intimidarlo.

-Realmente eres asqueroso, y pensar que ya me estabas cayendo bien. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?- Haruka había dirigido su mirada a otra parte. Sousuke tomó la cara de Haruka con su mano y la enderezo para que no dejara de verlo.

Haruka se encontraba muy nervioso en ese momento, y tener a Sousuke encima que pesaba como una camioneta Chevrolet tampoco era relajante. Haruka abrió su boca mas no pudo articular palabra, Sousuke se levantó y se sentó al lado de Haruka que intentaba recuperar el aire, un poco más y tal vez Sousuke hubiera tenido que aplicarle CPR, por irónico que sonara eso.

-¿O es que te gusta cualquiera que posea un pene?, pregunto, solo para estar seguro.- Haruka se sentó, tosió un poco y miro de mala gana a Sousuke. Sabía que se lo tomaría a mal, pero estaba exagerando. La cuota de cretino tenía un límite y más si se conocían de tiempo.

-¿Y si me gustaras... cuál sería el problema?- El cerebro de Sousuke maquinaba por si solo para redactar de forma clara y precisa sus sentimientos, a ver si llegaban a penetrar el grueso cráneo del psicópata del agua.

-El problema es que es repulsivo en extremo y tal vez buscaría la forma de incentivarte a que te suicidaras para no verte la cara, así de patético y absurdo encuentro el hecho de que yo te llegase a "gustar".- Haruka se levantó y le dio la espalda a Sousuke, éste sentía aquella peligrosa atmosfera de inestabilidad emanando del cuerpo del menor. Sousuke suspiro amargado, había ido muy lejos. Antes de que Haruka agarrara camino, Sousuke también se levantó y lo tomo del brazo para impedirle que huyera. Haruka intentaba zafarse sin mucho drama pero Sousuke solo reforzaba su agarre - solo bromeo, pero hablando enserio, ¿Te gusto?

Haruka apretaba los puños. Ya las cosas estaban de ese tamaño, no había vuelta atrás - Sí, así es, me gustas mucho, ¿te importa mucho?- Haruka estaba muy sorprendido de sí mismo de que su voz no se halla quebrado mientras le confesaba sus más profundos sentimientos al hombre más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra, incluso hasta orgulloso sonaba. Sousuke se quedó en silencio e intentaba disimular la mueca que tenía adornándole el rostro, soltó el brazo de Haruka y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-No, no realmente... eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, no es como si te fuera a corresponder- Haruka lo sabía pero su corazón estaba tan frágil como un castillo de arena, y esas palabras lo destruían por completo - ¿sabes? ya hasta lo estaba empezando a sospechar...- Haruka pretendía no escucharlo. Sousuke decidió parar con su acoso y se dispuso a finiquitar esta relación.

-¿Tengo que devolverte la chaqueta que me regalaste?- Haruka arqueo la ceja. Sousuke no sabía cómo comportarse en una situación así. Era la primera vez que un tipo se le declaraba, y ni siquiera fue porque él lo veía como algo cotidiano, siendo el así de irresistible para el público en general. Cuando le pregunto a Haruka que si le gustaba, ese idiota no había agarrado el hilo. Esto no estaba en los planes de Sousuke, el solo estaba esperando un: "perdón, estaba borracho." o un "perdí una apuesta.", o hasta hubiese preferido un "practico para besarme con Nagisa." para su mala suerte no eran ninguna de esas. Era increíble pensar que su amistad se acabaría así…

-No, no tienes que devolverme la chaqueta, consérvala, es más, eres libre de largarte en este momento si lo deseas.

-Que bien,- decía cínicamente. Menos mal el idiota le ahorro la molestia - porque creo que deje una hornilla prendida, y además creo que mi vuelo era hoy, adiós Haruka te extrañare.- Sousuke estaba tan enojado. En un intento de desquitarse por lo que le había hecho Haruka, porque si, según Sousuke, Haruka tenía la culpa de que su amistad se hubiera estropeado, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Haruka con tres palmaditas, le dijo "suerte." y salió de esa casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Sousuke se sintió mal por sus acciones. Estaba a punto de regresar a la casa de Haruka y disculparse por su comportamiento, pero realmente en el fondo no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Haruka realmente era idiota, no sabía nada del mundo, eso le hacía enojar mucho. Decidió guardar todo su equipaje e irse lo más pronto que pudo, no importaba si pagaba extra. Él debía irse de Iwatobi.

Haruka ya lo había superado, si tan solo no se hubiese encontrado a Sousuke en aquel mercado no se sentiría tan deprimido. Era obvio que Sousuke todavía lo odiaba, Haruka se tiró al suelo mientras que parte de su cuerpo seguía en el sillón, esta era la rutina diaria de Haruka, hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras pensaba en aquella estupidez, para llegar a su maldito departamento y pensar completamente en aquel tema. No había novedad.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de entrada de Haruka, este se quedó un rato en el suelo mientras que seguía tocando la puerta con más insistencia. Haruka caminó hasta la puerta muy cansado y la abrió. Se encontró con dos hombres, uno negro con afro, y el otro un gordo caucásico con una rosquilla de chocolate.

-Buenas noches señor Watanabe, es la policía, venimos a investigar la escena de crimen.- hablo el hombre del afro.- otra vez – decía mirando al hombre con sobre peso de manera despectiva. –Le pedimos que coopere con noso-..Haruka se vio en la necesidad de aclarar:

-El señor Watanabe se mudó hace dos semanas de aquí.- Haruka no quería saber nada de asesinatos en este momento, le parecía mas importante sus propios asuntos en ese momento.

-Bueno niño, seas quién seas, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿puedes largarte por un rato?, ¿unas dos horas? - Le hablo el hombre gordo el cual no paraba de escupir mientras hablaba y Haruka tenía que esquivar las chispitas de colores que iba ametrallándole el oficial.

Haruka salió de su apartamento. Nada podía ser peor. Haruka se fue a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la zona. Había un banquillo solo y se acercó a él, hacia bastante calor así que se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se recostó en el banquillo. Miraba hacia el despejado cielo, no había ni una sola estrella aquella noche. Haruka estaba muy cansado, nada bueno le pasaba desde que llego, tal vez si no hubiera besado a Sousuke aquella vez, entonces no estaría así de jodido en ese momento, y tal vez ahorita le iría de maravilla; su departamento seguiría siendo una mierda pero al menos podría hacer sus actividades bien, y no a medias. En conclusión todo era culpa de Sousuke.

Haruka coloco su brazo encima de sus ojos los cuales había cerrado anteriormente, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño...

Haruka casi nunca soñaba algo al dormir, pero en esta vez soñó con "algo".

Haruka se encontraba en la cocina de su asqueroso departamento junto con Sousuke, el cual vestía unas alas de ángel y una sonrisa de bastardo, se voltio y se acercó a Haruka.

-Haruka no te debes deprimir por esas estupideces que te dijo Sousuke.

-¿Quién eres?- Haruka retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras que el chico alado se acercaba todavía más a él.

-Soy el arcángel Sousuke, y he venido para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme en qué?

-Como ya te dije soy el arcángel Sousuke, soy tan importante que he dicho mi nombre dos veces, y he venido aquí para decirte que debes olvidarte de la existencia de Sousuke, si sigues atormentándote con el nunca progresaras.- Era irónico que la imagen del propio Sousuke le dijera que se olvidara de él. El arcángel Sousuke se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina cruzando sus piernas, colocando sus manos encima de las rodillas y poniendo la cara más seria que tenía.

-...

-Hazme caso, serás mucho más feliz de esa manera, solo olvídate de ese chico y reinicia tu vida...- dando por terminado su discurso, saco su celular y unos audífonos y se disponía a oír música, y al ver que Haruka seguía allí, lo despacho desinteresadamente - bueno eso es todo, ya largo, será mejor que despiertes.- El arcángel Sousuke agarro su mazo rosa mágico y golpeo a Haruka con este para que despertara de su sueño.

Haruka se despertó. seguia recostado en el banquillo del parque. Que sueño más raro había tenido, pero después de mucho meditar llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón, tenía que olvidarse de Sousuke si quería volver a tener una vida normal y aburrida, Haruka había abierto los ojos, se sentía como un hombre nuevo.

Justo cuando estos pensamientos revoloteaban por la cabeza de Haruka, una sustancia pegajosa había aterrizado en el bellísimo cabello y parte del rostro de Haruka, "¿Que rayos es esto?" se preguntaba Haruka mientras tocaba su cara por la zona de la sustancia pegajosa.

Haruka se levantó de manera que seguía sentado en el banquillo y miro alrededor suyo, y solo encontró a un tipo de dudosa procedencia cerca de él. Noto que la mano del sujeto se encontraba en un sitio inapropiado, Haruka en ese instante comprendió la situación a la perfección.

-Disculpa es que me pareciste un chico muy lindo.- se excusó el pervertido nocturno.

Haruka tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, corrió por varias cuadras hasta perder al tipo que le habida escurrido su "esencia mágica" en el pelo.

Haruka se fue a su departamento, aparentemente los policías al fin se habían largado, entro a la ducha y se lavó el cabello como nunca antes lo había hecho, aun sentía asqueroso su cabello así que tomo la iniciativa de cortarlo el mismo. No tenía tiempo de ir a un lugar para hacerlo, era muy tarde, si lo cortaba cuanto antes mejor. Para su buena suerte quedó simétrico, aunque se tuvo que cortar bastante, pero no le importaba.

Al día siguiente, Haruka agarro lo primero que encontró en su armario y se vistió, era hora de darle la bienvenida al nuevo Nanase Haruka. Su universidad quedaba muy cerca del departamento en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera tenía que tomar el metro, así que no hubo ningún apuro por llegar.

Rato después llego a su salón, la actividad que les tocaba en el día era en grupo, así que aprovecho de no ser un maldito odioso e intentar integrarse al grupo.

La actividad era preparar un almuerzo completo usando como ingrediente principal una lata de atún y cascos de melocotón. Como mucho lo importante era la creatividad, la presencia y el buen uso de los sabores. Haruka no estaba acostumbrado a usar enlatados, pero si el objetivo era darle provecho entonces se esmeraría.

Haruka intento en participar en todo lo que pudo, y trataba de corregir de manera educada a sus compañeros de vez en cuando. No aguantaba el desorden de alguno, pero era personas cuerdas; aunque había cierto compañero fastidioso que hacía ver la asignación como una cosa del otro mundo, y Haruka atinaba a ignorarlo, muy educadamente, casi de manera imperceptible…

Al final de la actividad Haruka se encontraba estresado, pero no podía hacer todo el trabajo el, si pudiera lo habría hecho, pero era una actividad "en grupo", no podía quitarle el trabajos a los demás. Lo bueno fue que al final quedo el platillo de su agrado y sus compañeros estaban tan felices de que el suyo se viera "elegante" mientras que los de ciertos grupos caían en lo mediocres.

Sus compañeros de grupo se dieron la dicha de alardear mientras que Haruka se mantenía al margen del asunto, y aunque no lo crean todo esto le funciono; todos creyeron que Haruka era el chico más buena onda e inteligente de todo el grupo, que era el "pro de los pro", y que en su anterior escuela "debió ser muy popular". Si, Haruka pensó que esta gente jamás debió tener amigos o ser lo suficientemente cooles como para pensar que él era buena onda... y más que todo "el más popular de todo su colegio", de verga tres personas aparte de sus amigos conocían su nombre.

Su repentina popularidad hizo que hasta en la hora del almuerzo y las horas libres, estos perdedores se sentaran a su lado, en pocas palabras, se volvieron los perritos de Haruka. era lo mismo que estar en el instituto, Haruka y los otros tres tontos que lo seguían de arriba abajo, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo que hizo que sus nuevos amigos pensaran que eso de hacer amigos rápidamente no era nada nuevo para Haruka.

-Por cierto, sé que nos hemos presentado al principio del curso pero, me presento nuevamente, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana, y soy de Osaka.- Una chica del grupo en el que se encontraba Haruka se presentó ante él, lo cual le dio dentera ya que tenía la misma personalidad de Makoto y si no fuera por su largo cabello sería igual a él... solo que sin el tremendo cuerpo que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

-Yo soy Nagisa Hazuki, y soy de aquí.- la persona más bajita del grupo fue la siguiente en presentarse, realmente Haruka no sabía que sexo era, pero lo tomaría por chica por el momento, era igual a Nagisa solo que más gorda, bajita, y tenía un poco de bigote.

-Yo soy Rei Hino, y también soy de Osaka.- Oh, Fallo en el apellido. El otro perdedor era un chico que no se parecía en nada a Rei, es más, este era menos pesado que el propio Rei, y tenía más talento en lo que sea que hacia Rei.

Haruka le dio un escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar esos nombres, estaba empezando a pensar en buscar nuevos amigos, pero tenía que conformarse con los que tanto se esforzó en hacer. Total nada podía ser más raro.

-Hey Makoto, - le dijo "Nagisa" en confidencia, poniendo su mano cerca de su boca a lo muy cuaima - ahí viene tu ex, Rin...

Haruka se levantó de su puesto y se fue a un lugar muy lejos de ahí, ya tenía suficiente con el Rin original no quería conocer al otro Rin, no quería darle un puñetazo por impulso solo porque se pareciera a Rin, no se arriesgaría ni un poco.

-¿Haruka a dónde vas?- la extraña copia de Makoto se levantó y siguió por unos pocos pasos a Haruka, hasta que este le dio una señal de que tenía que ir a otra parte y que no se preocupara. Extrañamente, la chica Makoto entendió a la perfección el mensaje, el cual había consistido en una mirada, Haruka le había enviado ese mensaje con el puro piloto automático; se quedó en shock al ver que con esta Makoto también podía comunicarse telepáticamente, quién sabe, tal vez solo fue suerte…

Haruka, por su suerte, no conoció al Rin bizarro, estaba a punto de pensar que era un extraño sueño y que después de lo del arcángel Sousuke nunca había despertado, hasta podía estar en una especie de coma desde niño y le habían amputado las piernas. Haruka se pellizco la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, estaba despierto, no del probable coma, pero si despierto.

Ya se hacía tarde y Haruka tenía que ir al entrenamiento, estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a todo lo que le dijera su entrenador Sakamoto. Haruka llego y la primera persona que se encontró fue a su genial entrenador.

-Nanase, te cortaste el cabello.

-Sí, así es entrenador.

-Qué bueno, con el otro parecías una nenaza, ahora a entrenar.- El entrenador le dio la espalda a Haruka, al parecer no estaba muy de buen humor aquel día, la posición de favorito de Haruka estaba en peligro.

Pero como este era el nuevo Haruka, se lució de tal manera que el viejo de Sakamoto por primera vez lo elogio en todo lo que hizo, esto de ignorar la existencia de Sousuke le estaba viniendo de maravilla.

Haruka después de un espléndido día por fin se sentía relajado al llegar a casa, ducharse y cenar, definitivamente le gustaba su nuevo yo, el fin de semana planeaba de algún modo hacer algo con el departamento.

Haruka ahora tenía el chance de ver los nuevos colores de Tokyo; tenía amigos nuevos, aunque todavía estaba pensando en cambiarlos, consiguió tiempo para darle una buena limpieza al departamento, no sin antes recibir permiso de la policía. Pintó las paredes y al fin desapareció el maldito color mostaza, y la mancha de grasa en la pared fue tapada con un cuadro, y como no tenía ninguna foto que poner, su Makoto, el original, le presto una de Rin en donde estaba vestido como un rapero, con pose del soltero codiciado sosteniendo un Martini.

Todavía no sabía qué hacer con respecto a la escena del crimen, le daba cierta autenticidad al lugar, y con respecto al olor que provenía de la casa de su vecina, basto con guindar dos desodorantes de pino para los carros. ¿Quién diría que solo tenía que olvidarse de Sousuke? de haberlo sabido en instituto, se habría ahorrado cientos de dramas con Rin desde que se lo volvió a encontrar.

Ya era la cuarta semana de Haruka en Tokyo, ya hasta había quedado con Makoto para encontrárselo esa misma tarde en un café que se encontraba cerca de la universidad del joven de ojos verdes.

Haruka llego al café, era un lugar acogedor, no era la gran cosa pero por lo menos se veía que venía gente. Haruka entro y espero en una de las mesas a Makoto, su mejor amigo de instituto que estaba a punto de ser reemplazado por Makoto de la universidad, o ella estaba a punto de desaparecer del mapa, quién sabe.

Haruka ordeno un postre para esperar a su amigo, el cual llego pocos minutos después de que el ordenara.

-Hola Haru.- Makoto como siempre le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amigo y se sentó en frente de él.

-Hola Makoto.- Haruka saludo a Makoto de manera inusual, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y no su típica cara de poker.

-Qué bueno verte Haru, y déjame decirte que te ves de lo mejor, - Makoto le dedico una risita traviesa y le preguntó - ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de look?

-Lo tenía muy largo eso era todo.- Haruka no quería recordar la razón del por qué se lo había cortado, así que era preferible mentirle a Makoto para que no le hiciera un interrogatorio a lo CSI Miami, Makoto tenía guindado en su playera unos lentes oscuros, no tentaría la suerte, a veces podía ser peor que una amiga chismosa, a lo mejor debería realmente descartar a Makoto universitaria de su lista de amigos...

-Te queda muy bien.- Makoto sonreía como si casa vez que oyera una respuesta por parte de Haruka, esta fuera la correcta para sus preguntas de selección múltiple en donde ganabas puntos de amor en un juego de simulación.- Estoy tan feliz que me hayas contestado el teléfono, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Qué puedo decir, tengo vida, no quiero que me sigas respirando en la oreja todo el tiempo mamá.- Haruka lo decía en broma, pero aparentemente su madre, que no sabe, o más bien, no quería captar el tono de broma, se ofendió.- Solo bromeo.- Por primera vez Haruka sabia como se sentía Sousuke cada vez que le decía una estupidez.

-Ya veo, soy una molestia.- decía Makoto burlón, haciendo la imitación de una madre cansada que tenía unos hijos mal agradecidos que no sabían apreciarla.

-Perdón...

-Ahora soy yo el que bromeo. Wow, no somos nada buenos en esto.- Haruka le dio la razón con un gesto facial. Era como decía Makoto, ellos no eran lo suficientemente atrevidos, y no era cuestión de ser extrovertido, uno no aprendía a ser un Rin o un Nagisa de la noche a la mañana: a él no le nacía eso de hacer bromas pesadas y retractarse a último momento y ser perdonado.- Estaba preocupado porque tampoco le atendías el teléfono a Rin, él me dijo que Yamazaki le dijo que te encontrabas mal... ¿estás bien?

-De maravilla.- Haruka solo esperaba que Sousuke no le hubiese dicho algo que no debía a Rin.

-Además, Rin dice… que te encontrabas mal por algo que paso… entre ustedes...entre tú y Yamazaki, ¿qué sucedió?- Makoto uso sus ojos de cachorro que jamás en su maldita vida habían funcionado con Haruka, y como Haruka se encontraba en rehabilitación espiritual de Sousuke, decidió mentir.

-Es que nos quedamos medio raros con tu video pornográfico.- Makoto puso sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, Haruka decidió seguir hablando para que no quedaran con un gran silencio incomodo.- Es que Sousuke lo puso por accidente y se quedó medio...

-Es suficiente.- Makoto tapo la boca de Haruka con su mano.- No quiero saber más del asunto. Tal vez eso explique el extraño comportamiento de Yamazaki últimamente.

-¿Lo has visto?- Haruka se puso a pensar que era mejor no saberlo, no quería saber nada relacionado con ese individuo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yamazaki Sousuke era malo para él.

-Pues no, solo lo decía porque Rin cuando lo visito no paraba de decirme que estaba muy distraído.- Makoto respondió lastimero, aunque lo único que plagaba su cabeza en ese momento era el hecho de que Sousuke y Haruka vieron aquel video. Mientras que Haruka se quedó pensando en su olvidado objeto de deseo, por qué sería que Sousuke ha estado actuando raro, y en frente de Rin, su dios "Espero que sea por otro asunto" pensó Haruka, aunque estábamos hablando de Sousuke, seguramente ya se había olvidado de aquel día.

Haruka y Makoto siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde, de todo menos de Sousuke, mejor así no quería que Makoto se enterara de su bochorno y le sacara preguntas como "¿Desde cuándo te gusta Yamazaki?", "¿por qué lo besaste?" entre otra lista de preguntas de la revista Seventeen que seguro Makoto se esforzaría por hacerlas sonar lo suficientemente incomodas como para que Haruka fuera incapaz de responderlas.

Cada día que pasaba Haruka sin pensar en Sousuke iban para mejor; sus compañeros se volvían menos bizarros, más o menos, las evaluaciones no eran la gran cosa por el momento, y sin darse cuenta su departamento se iba puliendo hasta volverse un lugar de estima, hasta la delincuencia de su barrio había bajado, y su vecina dejo de matar animales o dejo de usar su extraño perfume, cualquiera de las dos que fuera, ya no olía al trasero de Azazel. Y no olvidemos que su entrenamiento le iba de maravilla, el entrenador Sakamoto nunca había estado tan orgulloso de un nadador. Definitivamente estaba progresando.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Haruka llego a Tokyo, la existencia de aquel individuo que le gustaba parecía solo un mito. Un lunes por la noche, Haruka había llegado extremadamente cansado, el entrenamiento había estado más fuerte que de costumbre.

Haruka se ducho y se cocinó algo mucho mejor que una galleta de soda con cheez whiz, sacándolo de su súper concentración de cocinero profesional, el teléfono sonó, cosa rara puesto que ese teléfono nunca había sonado antes, hasta Haruka pensaba que no funcionaba desde "el asesinato", aunque su celular estaba en algún lado de su cuarto y el número de allí estaba en el directorio telefónico, seguro Makoto lo busco "Si, Seguramente es Makoto para que nos volvamos a reunir" pensó el menor, acerco el teléfono a su oído y la voz que le contesto lo dejo de piedra.

-Hola... ¿Haruka?, es Sousuke.- Haruka trago saliva, pensó en colgar de ipso facto pero ¿no sería estúpido? En primera, cómo rayos tenía ese número, y por qué lo estaba llamando, ¿no lo odiaba? El silencio prologado asustó a Haruka, ¿debia cortar la llamada? Pero eso demostraría que seguía dolido por aquel asunto...- Perdón,- su tono de voz era dócil, hasta cargaba un aire nostálgico. Esa voz lo estremecía, tenía tiempo sin oírla. Haruka podía sentir sus ojos humedecer - me he portado muy mal contigo…quisiera que nos reuniéramos, ya sabes, para que hablemos, ¿estas libre el sábado como para comer conmigo?, ¿te parece bien?

Trazando su rostro bajaron dos lágrimas, una de cada ojo. Maldito Sousuke. Haruka no había dicho nada desde que empezó la llamada sin embargo Sousuke no se lo reprocho en ningún momento…

-Por favor Haruka… - Haru estaba a punto de quebrarse, iba a decirle que sí, aquello era muy duro para él. Estúpido Arcángel Sousuke, no es justo si Sousuke venia tras él…

-¿Eres Nanase Haruka cierto…? Esa respiración rara a través del teléfono me está poniendo nervioso, si no eres Haruka…si eres un pervertido te denunciare…

Haruka puso su mano para ahogar aquel gemido de llorón y reviro los ojos con fuerza. Idiota. Qué le gustaba de ese menso…

-Si, por supuesto...

-Excelente si eres Haruka…espera, ¿hablas de que eres tú o lo del sábado? Como sea no me puedes dejar plantado, Tachibana me dio la dirección de tu departamento, así que te pasare buscando a las doce, adiós.- Sousuke colgó el teléfono.

Haruka lentamente fue cayendo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ¿que había hecho?, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida ahora, todo menos salir con Yamazaki Sousuke. Pero todavía estaba a tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad si le cancelaba la cita; pero para su mala suerte, al levantar el teléfono, este se desplomo al suelo y se desarmo todo; y no podía llamar a Sousuke desde su celular porque el primer paso de su rehabilitación fue borrar el puto número de celular de Sousuke…

Era como el primer día en Tokyo, el pecho de Haruka se sentía apretado, y todos los sentimientos que sentía por Sousuke se disparaban en direcciones erróneas, si saben a lo que me refiero. Y después de presenciar esos hermosos sentimientos tan hermosos que tenía Haruka por Sousuke, venia un mazo gigante que los machacaba y le decía "olvídate de él, él nunca te amara".

Haruka sabía que metió la pata, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras picaba los vegetales, freía la caballa, cepillaba sus dientes…

No quería volver a ver a Sousuke, aunque otra parte de él estaba muriéndose por volver a verlo; saber cómo estaba, si estaba bien, si aún lo seguía odiando, si aún se empeñaba en cocinar, si no le había quemado la cocina a su madre a esas alturas, si siquiera usaba la chaqueta que le había regalado. Empezó a creer que tal vez era una oportunidad que le ofreció la vida para hacer las paces con él. Si ponía toda esa patraña del amor a un lado, Sousuke todavía era un amigo fiel; y sin poder evitarlo sonaba de fondo la canción del amigo fiel, maldito toy story…

A mitad de la noche alguien toco la puerta, pero como Haruka solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama, torturándose psicológicamente, no tuvo problema en ver quien estaba allá afuera. Abrió la puerta y enseguida supo que la decisión que había tomado era la incorrecta.

-Hola de nuevo niño, Lamentamos irrumpir de esta forma a estas horas de la noche pero tenemos que revisar nuevamente la escena del crimen, ¿podrías irte, no sé, unas dos horas?

-¿Este es el mismo departamento? Solo mira este lugar…- el del afro estaba ahora algo dudoso, fue hasta una pared familiar y levanto el exótico cuadro de Rin, y una vez que reconoció la mancha de grasa de la pared, dijo aliviado – No, si es el mismo departamento, bueno, manos a la obra.

Haruka salió rápidamente de su departamento antes de que el maldito gordo le volviese a escupir. Esta vez se quedó esperando en un banquillo que estaba justamente al frente de su departamento.

Haruka sabía que todo volvería a ser una mierda si seguía pensando en Sousuke, lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, aquel almuerzo con Sousuke era un hecho. Su mente estaba repleta de Sousuke. El sábado sería un día decisivo para él, ya que se reencontraría nuevamente con ese individuo, aquel hombre que perturbo su paz y su vida aburrida. No sabía si estar feliz o preocuparse de lo que le pudiese ocurrir en el transcurso de la semana.

Lo único que podía asegurar era que esta iba a ser una larga semana.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

Espero que les haya gustado XDD

Si lo se soy mala con Haruka pero yo lo amo :'V

Como siempre le agradezco a mi hermanita BitingRain por sus correcciones, y gracias por haber editado el primer capítulo, antes era cáncer para los ojos…

Ah y el título del capítulo era xq casi nunca vemos a Haruka, y pensé que tal vez a alguien se le había olvidado su nombre :'V

PD: lo del arcángel Sousuke es una escena sacada del juego RPG Re:Kinder solo para que lo sepan xDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Comenten :3333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas del autor:**

Feliz año :'D, me daban por muerta? espero que no :3

Este creo que es el capítulo de Incomodo más largo que he hecho espero no aburrirlas xD

Pero tengo una buena razón, este será el capítulo final de este fic espero lo disfruten :*

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do

**Capítulo 9 El gran día.**

Todos dicen que la vida sería más sencilla si solo tuvieras que dormir. Literalmente estar en tu cama, echado, durmiendo y soñando, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Hipotéticamente hablando, si se pudiera dormir para siempre, las leyes naturales de la vida quedarían invalidadas, todo dependería del disco duro que la esté corriendo. Al ser un sueño, podrías hacer prácticamente lo que quisieras, los problemas no existirían, y no tendrías que comunicarte con los demás para llenar algún vacío, la soledad sería un mito.

Nanase Haruka era una persona que ni siquiera en sus sueños podía ser feliz, la única cosa que quería en ese momento era inimaginable, y eso era estar cerca de Yamazaki Sousuke, uno de sus tantos amigos que ahora resultaba ya no serlo, pero según su situación actual, estaba previsible una reconciliación.

Pero sea cual sea el estado actual de su relación con Sousuke, no podía permitirse soñar con él en ningún ámbito, soñar con Sousuke inquiría ilusionarse demasiado. El cerebro encerraba una compleja e ilimitada maraña de molestos complejos y recuerdos absurdos, que solo servían para entorpecerle la vida a uno. No bastaba con que aceptara sus sentimientos y decidiera dejar ir a Sousuke, ahora éste quería volver de manera espontánea. Ese desgraciado volvió para buscar lo que no se le había perdido. Había que admitir que Sousuke, a lo mejor, estaba lejos de pensar en que su acercamiento pudiera lastimarlo, pero él siempre había sido un insensible de mierda así que por qué sorprenderse…

Ahora lo que menos quería era ser parte del gran plan maestro de Sousuke de ser un buen amigo de todos y buscarse un puesto en el paraíso. Aquella relación no le traía ningún bien a ambos. Lo mejor era terminar aquello de una vez y por todas.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los policías tocaron su puerta, ya tenía la mente clara. Lo que le había dicho Sousuke no era un sueño, tampoco que los policías hubiesen dejado la caja de donas a medio comer encima de su mesa en la cocina había sido un sueño, y mucho menos la nueva mancha de kétchup que estaba en el suelo era un sueño.

Después de pensar tanto rato fuera de casa, Haruka había llegado a una conclusión, y esa era que cuando se encontrara con Sousuke, buscaría el momento apropiado para disculparse por lo que le hizo, si es que eso realmente se consideraba algo por lo cual disculparse, y después se largaría, y cada quién a lo suyo.

Haruka se dedicó a limpiar el pequeño desastre que hicieron los policías en su casa para irse a dormir. Fue muy difícil remover la mancha del suelo pero al final le encontró acomodo. A media noche, cuando Haruka al fin consiguió ánimos para volver a la cama, vino uno de los oficiales a reclamar la maldita caja que se les había quedado en la mesa. Haruka lo despacho cordialmente mientras gritaba para sus adentros "maldigo el día en el que me mude a este departamento"

-Gracias niño.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Sabes?, eres muy atractivo, me recuerdas a alguien… ¿Quién era?- El policía desvió su mirada a las nebulosas mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, Haruka lo miraba fijamente, no le podría interesar menos, pero por pura cortesía y miedo a que lo arrestaran, intentó cambiar su cara a una con interés, la cual era exactamente igual a la que siempre tenía pero con las cejas un milímetro más abajo.- Ya me acorde, al occiso, el anterior inquilino.- Haruka cambio su cara a una de consternación mientras que el policía saco una dona de la caja y le dio una mordida.- Buenas noches.

Ahora al fin en cama, y con miedo a ser asesinado, nuestro protagonista se quedó pensativo acerca del asesino que andaba suelto todavía, no se preocupó más por la cita que tendría con Sousuke. Ya tenía un plan, debía de dejar de actuar como una quinceañera, y empezar a actuar como el dieciocho añero que era.

Haruka se arropó y cerro sus ojos, mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza, rogando que nada malo le fuera a suceder.

Mientras tanto, en la vida de Sousuke…

Sousuke había colgado el teléfono, como ya saben había llamado a Haruka para acordar un encuentro y seguido de esa llamada, hizo otra a la pizzería de la otra calle para que le trajeran un calzone. Sousuke al igual que Haruka tenía un plan, un siniestro plan para acabar el enamoramiento de Haruka y _posiblemente_ ser amigos de nuevo.

Sousuke se sentó en el sofá en donde se encontraba su madre haciendo un crucigrama, dirigiendo su mirada a la televisión, puso en reproducción uno de los tantos capítulos que tenía grabado de "that's so Raven". Sousuke estaba estudiando paso a paso el capítulo que había fichado desde hace unos días, ya que ese capítulo le instruía bastante en material de ayuda para su cita del fin de semana.

Sousuke empezó a reírse lentamente hasta poder articular su risa malvada, seguido de eso su madre enrollo su crucigrama y le pego con este.

-Muchacho pendejo, ahora qué te pico.- Le riño su madre para después ignorarlo y volver con lo suyo.

-Lo siento mamá…

Muchos se estarán preguntando ¿De qué iba el plan malvado de Sousuke?, sencillamente iba de darle una mala impresión a Haruka, y que Haruka se enamorara del primer tipo que se le cruzara en el camino, ya que según Sousuke, todo lo que posea un pene es candidato para ganarse el amor de Nanase Haruka.

Media hora después llego su querido calzone, y lo degusto mientras volvía a ver el capítulo. Su madre ya estaba cansada del maldito capitulo y se fue a su cuarto, Sousuke ya se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para que Haruka lo odiase, pero no lo suficiente, de tal modo que volvieran a ser amigos.

Sousuke limpio su boca con la servilleta sucia que había estado usando para comer muy elegantemente, "debo practicar más" era lo único que se escuchaba en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuáles serían las artimañas que usaría para desenamorar a su amigo, ex amigo, futuro amigo…?

Nuevamente volvemos con Haruka…

Haruka había despertado de muy buen humor, aunque ver a Sousuke lo ponía muy nervioso.

Haruka hizo su típica rutina de estiramiento por la mañana y se dirigió a la universidad, llegando altivo como en los anteriores días, como la rival rubia presumida de la chica tonta en las series viejas, en pocas palabras, deslumbrando y marcando tendencia.

Poco le duro la tranquilidad. Sin percatarse, Haruka se martirizaba con la susodicha cita, provocando que se distrajera y perdiera constantemente el hilo de sus clases

¿Y si todo era una mala broma para humillarlo o algo parecido?, qué tal si Sousuke viene con todos sus amigos "cool" y "adultos" y lo bañaban de pintura. Gracias a Dios, Haruka recordó que no es una maldita serie americana para adolescentes, y que Sousuke no sería capaz de hacerlo… tal vez; bueno, si lo hiciera, se suicidaría al día siguiente por haber incumplido uno de los diez mandamientos de Rin: "Amar a Haruka sobre todas las cosas aunque me haga llorar como una niña". Ojala Sousuke no se haya vuelto Ateo.

Y la otra posibilidad era que lo mandara a la mierda, la cual ya se la estaba esperando, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que fuera para eso la reunión?, si incluso él estaba a favor de la idea de que se separaran por resto de la eternidad.

Haruka soltó un suspiro, debía prestarle atención a las clases, no era momento para pensar en sus sentimientos ahora, para eso estaba el receso. Niños, sigan el ejemplo de Haruka, el casi nunca se distrae en clases a menos que sea para pensar en los problemas de sequias y el abastecimiento de agua en el mundo.

El resto de la semana, fue no más que tortura psicológica para Haruka. Pensar tanto en esa puñetera reunión lo estaba desquiciando, y también por las visitas repentinas de los policías; Sousuke solo se la pasaba practicando su gran plan, haciendo vueltas canelas innecesarias que se le veían bellas, y viendo realitys hasta las dos de la mañana.

Esperemos estén listos porque ya es hora de empezar. La hora del reencuentro de estos dos jóvenes había llegado, ¿Quién sería el ganador?, ¿Nanase Haruka, que solo quiere apartarse de Yamazaki Sousuke lo más rápido posible, o Yamazaki Sousuke, un chico que quiere que Haruka se fije en alguien más y ser nuevamente amigos.

**-En una Isla, en algún lugar del mundo-**

-Mamá ya va a empezar.- Decía Sousuke mientras comía unas palomitas.

Se podía ver desde la pantalla una gran isla desierta, acercándonos sus alrededores y los animales que habitaban allí. Una voz del cielo acompañaba a todo este hermoso panorama "Dos amigos se decidieron a enfrentar las adversidades de la jungla por un mes entero, ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir y ganar un millón de dólares?"

Las cámaras se dirigieron a una camioneta en la cual estaba dos jóvenes, que supuestamente eran aquellos que iban a luchar por el millón de dólares, mostrando sus mejores pics y fotos photoshopeadas en pantalla. Las cámaras se dirigieron al chico más cercano y lo empezaron a entrevistar.

**-Nanase Haruka-**

-Es la primera vez que voy a reencontrarme con Sousuke después de todo lo que paso, creo que me he convertido en un ser superior, y espero que mi compañero Sousuke me llegue a la altura y también sea un ser superior como yo.

Igualmente hicieron lo mismo con el otro chico.

-**Yamazaki Sousuke-**

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí nuevamente, estoy muy emocionado. La última vez que vine no pude ganar pero esta vez será diferente. Desde la última vez que estuve en este show he estado ayudando a los niños con cáncer, y dando charlas motivacionales a adolescentes para que no caigan en las drogas y usen condón. No puedo esperar para pasar todo un mes en esa jungla olvidada por mi dios Rin, junto a mi más reciente amigo, no amigo, ex amigo, futuro amigo, de nuevo, Nanase Haruka.

Sousuke abrió los ojos, había tenido un estúpido sueño nuevamente, debía de dejar de ver tantos realitys. Se levantó de su cama y empezó a desvestirse, el primer paso de la venganza de Sousuke era vestir la chaqueta que Haruka le regalo hace un tiempo. Debía lucir lo suficientemente imbécil para que Haruka lo odiase, pero lo suficientemente simpático para que volvieran a ser amigos. Y lógicamente él era Yamazaki Sousuke, debía lucir tan galán como siempre, pero no tanto para que Haruka pudiera enamorarse de otro sujeto que estuviese por allí.

-Soy un maldito genio.- Se decía Sousuke mientras se veía al espejo.

Al igual que Sosuke, Haruka se había despertado, estaba muy nervioso, pero ya sabía su objetivo.

Haruka se vistió lentamente, estaba a punto de llamar a Sousuke para decir que no podría asistir, pero recordó que su primer paso a la rehabilitación fue borrar el número de Sousuke así que estaba perdido.

Pero recordó algo, la existencia de Rin, seguramente Rin tendría el número de unos de sus discípulos, así que lo llamó en ese instante. Y como era obvio Rin respondió a los 0.5 segundos al saber quién era el que lo llamaba.

-¿Haru, que paso?- Rin estaba entre emocionado y preocupado. Que Haruka lo llamara era algo bastante inusual, Rin solo se podía imaginar lo peor.

-emh… olvídalo.- Haruka corto la llamada, no es que no apreciara a Rin pero si le pedía el número de Sousuke estaba muy seguro de que Rin extendería la conversación a cinco minutos, y él no podía perder esos cinco minutos de su vida, así que opto por una vida más larga y productiva y llamó a Makoto.

-¿Qué pasa Haru?

-¿Tienes el número de Sou…Yamazaki?

-mmmh, no, se lo preguntare a Rin… ¡Riiiiiiiiiin! - Haruka poso su mano sobre su frente, no recordaba que Rin estaba de vacaciones y que de seguro estaría con Makoto 24/7. Posiblemente no se salvaría de una mini conversación con Rin. Makoto le dio su número a Haruka y colgó.-Por cierto Rin quiere hablar contigo… ¿Haru?, ¿…Haru?- la conversación había durado tres minutos, Haruka se había ahorrado dos minutos completos. Definitivamente llamar a Makoto fue su mejor decisión.

Haruka marco el número de Sousuke y lo guardo por si acaso. Haruka incluso estaba nervioso de escuchar la voz de Sousuke, tal y como una adolescente enamorada empedernida, si seguía así realmente se convertiría en una a media noche.

-¿Hola…?

-Es Haruka, Sousuke no podré ir hoy.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo quien me lleve, y no hay taxis disponibles.

-Duh Nanase, ¿te dio amnesia? ¿No te dije ayer que te buscaría a tu casa? Solo espérame.- Sousuke colgó el teléfono. Haruka se maldito internamente, debió haber creado una mejor excusa, como que tenía tarea que hacer, o que a Rin le dio gripe, esa siempre funcionaba.

Haruka se terminó de vestir y se echó un poco de su colonia favorita, "Water" de Carrolena Herruewa (Carolina Herrera en español humano), le era fiel a aquella reconocida fragancia, te abrazaba con el mismísimo aroma natural del agua, y toda esa joya encerrada en una botella de limpia vidrios. Tal vez si era limpia vidrios.

Haruka se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina a esperar, estaba demasiado nervioso como para esperar en el sofá, él quería mantenerse alerta y todo el mundo sabe que cuando estas bajo presión no debes sentarte en el sofá.

Pasaron como unos diez minutos cuando alguien toco su puerta, Haruka por primera vez en su estadía deseaba que fueran los policías que lo irrumpían todas las noches. Lamentablemente no se trataba de ningún policía, mucho menos de su vecina_, la que olía fuchi_.

Era Yamazaki Sousuke, la primera impresión de Haruka al ver a Sousuke después de tanto tiempo fue "Le gusta la chaqueta que le hice", lo cual hizo que algo en él se derritiera por dentro y dañara alguna parte de su cerebro. Pero al verlo de cuerpo completo como un todo, lo que pensó fue "aunque ponerse esa chaqueta después de que peleamos, y sonriendo tan desvergonzadamente, creo que ahora luce como un imbécil, pero no lo suficientemente imbécil como para odiarlo. ¿Hasta podríamos ser amigos de nuevo?, qué rayos estoy pensando…" Y tal y como lo planeo Sousuke, Haruka estaba en un predicamento, tal vez si era un puto genio.

-Pensaba que te perderías.

-Pzz, esta es la casa de Watanabe, todos en Tokyo saben dónde vivía Watanabe.- Dijo Sousuke mientras entraba sin ninguna ceremonia al dulce hogar de Haruka.

-¿Era muy popular o…?

-No tonto, es que en este lugar fue que asesinaron a la última víctima del _mata cucarachas_, ¿Qué no ves las noticias en la tele? Ese asesino está poniendo patas arriba a Tokyo… ¿sigue la habitación del cadáver intacta?

-Si.- Sousuke saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Haruka.

-Ten, quiero que me saques una foto en la escena del crimen.

Haruka le enseño donde estaba la tan deseada escena del crimen. Sousuke se agacho al lado de las cinta que marcaba la silueta de un cuerpo. Haruka tomo la foto y le devolvió el teléfono a Sousuke,

-Gracias.- Sousuke le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Haruka mientras seguía inspeccionando la morada de Haruka, Sousuke y Haruka simplemente no congeniaban en casi nada, pero Sousuke al ver ese cuadro que tenía Haruka de Rin, Sousuke admitió que por lo menos Haruka tenía buen gusto.

-Bueno vámonos.

Haruka siguió a Sousuke. El pequeño delfín estaba muy nervioso no sabía que decirle a Sousuke. Ni siquiera lo había saludado, pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que no quería verse mal en frente de su interés amoroso, aunque no lo volviese a ver jamás. "Definitivamente debo de dejar de actuar como una quinceañera" pensó Haruka.

-No pude traer mi auto a Tokyo así que te conformaras con el de mi padre.

-No importa.- Sousuke estaba un poco preocupado, Haruka usaba las mismas respuestas que usaba antes… y después de ser amigos, era un poco incómodo, la meta de Sousuke ese día era que Haruka llegara a decir _"Adiós Sousuke ya no me gustas, por cierto luces como un imbécil, jajajaja somos mejores amigos."_

-Es un Benz hermoso ¿No lo crees?

Haruka se limitó a asentir de manera cortes. Aquella falta de comunicación desesperaba a Sousuke de sobremanera.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- Sousuke se recostó sobre el auto y le lanzo las llaves al otro para que pudiera sentir su poder. Haruka se puso un poco nervioso no sabía si Sousuke estaba bromeando o si estaba hablando enserio.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, ¿Sabes conducir no?

-Sí, pero… es el auto de tu padre, será mejor que no...

-Tranquilo. El seguro lo paga, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Anda móntate.- Haruka no quería admitirlo pero hace mucho tiempo que no conducía. Sousuke como si se tratase de un reality, tenía altas expectativas en Haruka, que era lo mejor de lo mejor, por el que esperas que llegue a las finales, él puede hacer todos los retos sin pensarlo. Dios, realmente estaba obsesionado con esos programas. Pero todo era culpa de Haruka, quién lo mandaba a tener ese estigma de chico de oro.

Haruka se sienta en el puesto de conductor muy nervioso. Y Sousuke en el de copiloto, muy confiado de que posiblemente Haruka condujera durante toda la velada; no estaría mal ya que, qué unía más a los hombres que los autos. Haruka algo tembloroso coloca sus manos sobre el volante, y dirige su mirada a Sousuke como si hubiese matado a alguien.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No creo que debería hacerlo.

-Vamos, eres Nanase Haruka, claro que puedes hacerlo, nada te puede salir mal, solo ve con calma.- Haruka empezó a acelerar lentamente hasta salir del estacionamiento de su edificio. La cual parecía tener la peor seguridad del mundo pues el portón eléctrico vivía eternamente dañado y siempre estaba abierto.- ¿Vez?, solo tienes que calmarte.- Haruka sigue avanzando, con un poco más de confianza, y sin prestarle mucha atención a los espejos, son las bocinas de otro vehículo lo que lo hacen parar en seco. Haruka estuvo muy a punto de no solo hacerle un pequeño rasguño a la pintura del bendito Benz, sino de matar a Sousuke de un solo choque.- ¡Maldita sea Haruka casi me das un infarto!, ¿Qué no te enseñaron en la escuela de manejo a ver tus alrededores al conducir?

-Yo…- Haruka se voltio muy asustado a ver a Sousuke.

-¡No me mires a mí, mira el camino!

Haruka se puso firme, no podía pasar más pena en ese momento, estaba en el auto del padre de Sousuke, cualquier accidente que provocara significa la muerte.

-¡Cuidado con la maldita moto!- Haruka nuevamente se desconcentro, y avanzo sin mirar, casi atropella al hombre que iba en la moto. Este hombre obviamente le replico, pero Haruka siguió su camino sin pararle la menor atención. Sousuke estaba en la esquina de su puesto completamente aterrorizado. Por fortuna, o no, terminaron en un embotellamiento causado por una protesta, dándole la oportunidad a Sousuke de cambiar de asiento con Haruka; éste no se ofendió en absoluto, más bien estaba agradecido, gracias a Sousuke, saldrían con vida de esa cita y el carro del señor Yamazaki no sufriría los pormenores

-Malditas protestas, ¿y solo es para salvar a un preso político?, ríete conmigo Haruka.

Sousuke pensó que Haruka se relajaría un poco si no hablaban del auto. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y siguió mirando alrededor. Lo que no esperaba Sousuke fue que Haruka si se riera de lo que dijo, pero no era una risa forzada, era una risa sincera. Sousuke nunca había escuchado a Haruka reír por algo tan bobo, al principio pensó que era una de esas risas de cortesía, pero no tenía conocimiento de que Haruka supiera aplicarla.

Nunca creyó que realmente se reiría, era una de esas personas que nunca se ríen, pero su risa era hermosa y mejor que la suya. Sousuke sabía que cuando le contaban un buen chiste, parecía un cerdo epiléptico, derramando soda por los orificios de su nariz. Sousuke pensó "no fue tan gracioso." Y al mismo tiempo se sintió superior, ya que Rin nunca había logrado que Haruka se riera, él estaba un paso adelante. Tenía que twittearlo mas tarde.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Dijiste que me riera.- Haruka no quería admitirlo. Si le hacía gracia. No porque fuera divertido burlarse de los presos políticos, pero que Sousuke lo dijera, daba risa. Qué patético era aquello. Tal vez Sousuke era una escoria, sin moral, con una endemoniada carisma, y que después de tantos papelones, Haruka se halla acostumbrado a su acida personalidad. Pero que mal estaba…

Sousuke hizo una mueca y le toco el brazo a Haruka, haciéndole una seña para que cambiara de puesto con el otra vez.- Ya casi llegamos. Creo que puedes pasar, no firmes nada y sonríe.

Haruka siguió las ordenes de Sousuke y casi atropella a uno de los que estaban pidiendo firmas, Sousuke internamente se rio pero se mordió un cachete del susto.

-Estaciónate en ese restaurante.- Sousuke no tenía ni idea de qué clase de restaurante era ese, solo sabía que era uno de esos pocos que abrían los fines de semana a esas horas.

Haruka se estaciono bastante mal, ni siquiera había cuadrado el automóvil en las dos líneas blancas que le correspondían a él, sino que también se llevó por en medio la mitad del puesto del de al lado.

-Te estacionaste horrible, pero no importa, este lugar vive vacío.- Haruka bajo su cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado y no quería volver a conducir en ese maldito auto, o en ningún auto por el resto de su vida.- Por cierto Nanase, cuando terminemos… yo conduzco.- Haruka suspiro, era mejor así. Sousuke no quería sonar como un maldito pero era la verdad, no iba a arriesgar su vida nuevamente.

El restaurante en el que se estacionaron, era uno de los tantos restaurantes familiares que había en Tokyo, no era muy popular así que estaban a punto de cerrarlo, su dueño era un hombre serio y un poco ridículo, estaba asustado, él sabía que dentro de poco habría un inspector que vendría a ponerlos a prueba. Y ese inspector posiblemente eran Sousuke y Haruka.

-Escuchen esos dos hombres deben ser los inspectores, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaciona un auto así? Obviamente nos están poniendo a prueba.

-¿Nos podrían atender algún día?- Dijo Sousuke con un tono muy odioso.

-No hay duda de que son ellos, vayan a atenderlos como reyes si no quieren que cierren este restaurante.

-Que mal servicio, no hay nadie y tardan en atenderte. Quéjate tú también Haruka.

-Está muy solo…- Haruka quería mantenerse al margen, lo cual era normal cuando estaba con Sousuke. Si él quería ser "el cliente loco", allá él.

-No pueden ser peor que aquellos fideos que comimos.- Sousuke empezó a reírse como un imbécil mientras Haruka lo veía fríamente.

-...

-Sí, a mí tampoco me pareció divertido.- Sousuke dejo de reírse, estaba nuevamente incómodo con Haruka, no hallaba de que hablar, y necesitaba poner en marcha su malévolo plan.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- Una joven chica vino a atenderlos. Colocó dos menús encima de la mesa y saco una libreta y un lápiz de su bolsillo. Estaba demasiado feliz al verlos a ambos, eso es completamente extraño cuando te atienden en un restaurante, "Oh no, la soledad de este lugar la volvió loca" pensaba Sousuke.

-Yo quiero pasta, ¿y tú Haruka?- Respondió Sousuke sin perder un solo detalle de aquel frio rostro.

-Una hamburguesa…- dijo Haruka mientras visualizaba el menú.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Sousuke, seguramente estaba buceándoselo internamente, un caramelo así no se ve muy a menudo, en especial en aquel lugar que nunca tenia clientes.

-Dos refrescos.

La chica que los atendió retiro los menús y se fue nuevamente con aquella escalofriante sonrisa. Sousuke después de hacer una mueca casi horrorizado por la actitud de esa empleada, iba a compartir esta experiencia con Haruka. Pero recordó que Haruka solo miro al maldito menú durante todo el rato así que no tenía sentido.

-Aun no puedo creer que no sepas conducir, es decir tu eres mi Maddie, mi Te-… olvídalo.- Sousuke miro hacia otro lado, con la cara más melancólica del mundo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana que estaba a su lado. Para romper con la extraña tensión que había entre ambos, Haruka trato de ser condescendiente, porque qué tal si realmente Sousuke estaba pasando por un mal momento...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada.- le respondió Sousuke mientras negaba con su cabeza y se le aguaban los ojos.- Bueno te lo diré.

Haruka centro su mirada en Sousuke. Haruka estaba preocupado de que posiblemente haya tocado un tema muy delicado, como el tío favorito de Sousuke que sufrió un infarto el año pasado, o algo de esa índole.

-¿Conoces el reality "Survivor"?

-No…

-Bueno es un reality de personas que las llevan a una isla, y deben sobrevivir. Compiten en algunos eventos, y cada semana, entre ellos, votan como una tribu por la persona que quieren que salga del juego.

-Okay…- A Haruka casi se le olvidaba de lo que estaban hablando, hasta que Sousuke volvió con su cara melancólica.

-Bueno, la última temporada era especial, porque fue un "All-Stars". Regresaron personas que habían perdido en anteriores temporadas… Y mi favorito…

-¿Murió?- interrumpió Haruka algo preocupado.

-¿Qué?, no, durante el programa recibió una llamada de su familia, donde le decían que su hijo se enfermó y tuvo que retirarse del juego.

-… ¿Y que tenía el hijo?

-Meh, Le tenían que hacer un trasplante de corazón, una estupidez así...- Haruka arqueaba una ceja con la forma en la que Sousuke se expresaba de la desdicha de otro ser humano, si se trataba de eso esperaba que Sousuke estuviera bromeando…

-¿Y está bien?

-Aja, brincando en un pie, al final del capítulo se supo que la operación fue un éxito y bla bla bla… tu no lo entiendes Haruka, ¿sabes que es que te inviten después de diez años al programa y que tu hijo te interrumpa el juego?, estaba esperando desde que tenía doce años, que fue cuando vi su temporada correspondiente, que por obra del destino pudiera verlo participando otra vez y que ganara.

Haruka se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. No era fanático del programa así que no entendía la gravedad del asunto. Decidió quedarse callado sin mover ningún musculo, Sousuke se dio cuenta de esto y para no perder la atención del otro chico, decidió recuperar la compostura.

-No importa, luego te enseñare el programa.- Sousuke se secó las lágrimas falsas y busco algo en sus chuletas para decirle a Haruka.- Soy muy fanático de ese reality, perdón…

La chica que anteriormente los atendió vino con dos grandes platos y dos refrescos. Que por cierto si eran sus órdenes, no había nadie en el maldito local. Era hora de que Sousuke llevara a cabo el segundo paso de su plan.

-Buen provecho.- la joven coloco todo el pedido sobre la mesa y se fue nuevamente con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu nuevo departamento?- le pregunto con genuina cordialidad.

Sousuke uso sus cubiertos para mezclar la pasta con la salsa; luego los dejo en un extremo de la mesa y agarró una gran parte con una de sus manos. Haruka se quedó con la respuesta en la boca mientras veía como Sousuke actuaba como chimpancé delante de él.

-Es más cómodo comer así.- Sousuke se llevó ese gran bocado a la boca y lo empezó a masticar limpiando sus manos con la chaqueta que le había hecho Haruka con tanto amor.

Haruka intento tapar su boca con una de sus manos con el mayor disimulo posible, No quería que Sousuke fuera testigo de una escurridiza sonrisa que se le estaba formando en el rostro. Vaya, Sousuke no reparaba en gastos. Ahí estaba una vez más, sin importarle perder todo el decoro con tal de lograr su cometido. Ya sabía lo que planeaba este rey bufón, y era muy estúpido.

Según Sousuke, su actitud de imbécil solo sería un entremés, un despiste, el acto principal venia ahora; Sousuke se mataría por demostrar un lado ficticio de él, uno deplorable, y hacer que el malo de la historia fuera Haruka, por abandonar sus sentimientos por él, solo por los hábitos antihigiénicos de aquel hombre embrutecido por los realitys había prefabricado. Básicamente era lo mismo que había planeado Haruka solo que sin el acto de retardado, "…pobre Sousuke, esforzándose en que lo deje en paz cuando eso mismo iba a hacer" pensaba Haruka.

El pequeño delfín le iba a ahorrar todo ese espectáculo al gran tiburón ballena, hasta que entro otro cliente al establecimiento. Antes el local estaba vacío, y a lo mejor eso también formaba parte del plan de Sousuke. ¿Un restáurate impopular? Bueno, hasta Sousuke sabía de previsiones. Ahora quería que Sousuke sufriera un poco más. Sousuke odiaba las humillaciones públicas, pobre tonto. Haruka empezó a comer su hamburguesa mientras veía a Sousuke comer como un animal, y de cuando en cuando limpiándose con aquella chaqueta. Haruka reía internamente, aunque se sintiera como mierda, a pesar de que sabía que Sousuke no le tenía ni un poco de consideración en condiciones normales.

-Me encanta esta chaqueta, remueve tan bien las manchas.- Haruka casi se le va la risa, Sousuke era un completo imbécil al decir eso. O ya sabía que Haruka había visto a través de su pobre actuación y quería acabar con ello, o estaba siendo crudo con _el bromista Haru_, ya que advirtió el incremento de la clientela presenciando su completa humillación. Era extremadamente divertido como lo veía el único cliente del local y los empleados de este.

Haruka se acercó de una manera un poco atrevida a Sousuke. Quedando su rostro enfrente de él. Haruka se estaba acercando demasiado para su gusto. Utilizando una voz tan interesante, que si la escucharas de un chico como Haruka posiblemente te desmallarías de la excitación, o te llevarías el susto de tu maldita vida. Para Sousuke era más lo segundo. Y todo para ponerlo nervioso, y lo logro. -Me encanta verte comer así.

Y allí Sousuke había comprobado que Haruka había cerrado estrepitosamente el telón para él. _**Él lo sabía, maldita sea, él lo sabía… **_

-Y eso que no me has visto comer el postre.- Sousuke no sabía que decir, había sido descubierto y seguro Haruka había tenido chance de sacar su teléfono y empezar a recolectar memorias suyas para poder ponerlas en las diapositivas de su video de casamiento, "Memorias de Sousuke antes de conocer a Scarlett", seguro que sí. Porque costaba mucho creer que realmente le excitaba verlo comer así. Sousuke tomo otro gran bocado para alejar ese acercamiento con Haruka, y lógicamente segundos después Haruka regreso a su puesto y siguió comiendo de su hamburguesa.

Ahora Haruka no quería verse como el malo de la historia. Haría que Sousuke sufriera un poco más. ¿Qué importaba? Era la última vez que vería a Sousuke.

-¿Sabes?, antes odiaba que la gente comiera de esa forma, pero después de que te vi haciéndolo, me pareció un poco cool.- Haruka luchaba para no tropezarse con sus palabras. Estaba al borde de sonreír, pero su cara de poker no abandono aquel rostro. Haruka visualizo las papas que traía su hamburguesa, agarro un puñado, las baño en kétchup y se las metió a la boca con todo menos dignidad, embarrándose por los costados de sus labios, además del mentón, con salsa de tomate.- ¿Puedo limpiarme de tu chaqueta?

-… Seguro.- Sousuke le paso su sucia chaqueta a Haruka y este se limpió de ella, Sousuke pensó "¿Así me veía? Espero que los muchachos no me hayan visto…Rin santo, espero que no me hallas visto."

Internamente Haruka ya se había muerto, no tenía ningún sentido seguir ahí. Lo más sano para él sería terminar su relación con Sousuke de una vez por todas. Aunque llorase al llegar a casa, o terminase asesinando a alguien, como ese feo cuadro de Rin en su sala.

-Yamazaki…

-Hey, no me llames Yamazaki… puedes llamarme Sousukesito.- Sousuke sonreía divertido, estaba apenado pero Haruka había montado en mejor teatro que él, se lo reconocía.

-Sousukesito. No tienes que seguir fingiendo, sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal. Tranquilo, ya supere todo lo que paso, no tienes que seguir soportándome, o haciendo planes estúpidos para que me sienta mejor. Puedes seguir con tu vida.- Haruka se paró de su asiento sin terminar su hamburguesa, saco su billetera y antes de que pudiera armar su gran salida, Sousuke lo detuvo despectivamente, cruzado de brazos en su silla, algo incrédulo de que Haruka solo fuera a dejarlo así, pagando su parte incluso.

-Espera Haruka.

-Tranquilo no le diré nada a Rin.

-No es eso... Pero te lo agradecería.- Sousuke agarra el brazo de Haruka y lo fuerza a sentársele al lado, casi pierde el brazo, pero Haruka ya estaba acostumbrado al trato de mujer golpeada- No tienes que disculparte, sé que el que actuó como un imbécil fui yo y realmente lo siento, pero enserio quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

-¿Qué? – Sousuke tenía que ser el mayor retardado del universo si quería seguir siendo su amigo… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él no era persona de tanta valía… A lo mejor todo lo hacía por su religión…

-Puedes ser una marica, un criminal o un drogadicto… Bueno, sin exagerar, pero un marica si te lo acepto.

Haruka no hallaba que decir, solo le dedicaba una mirada dura, Sousuke tenía que hablar con un maldito hasta el último minuto.

-No te culpo por haberte enamorado de mí, es decir solo mírame.- Haruka hizo una mueca al escuchar esa parte del discurso "conmovedor" que le estaba dando Sousuke.- Sé que ese no es el punto, pero el hecho de que seas una marica enamorado de mí no quiere decir que no me caigas bien. Haruka sé que no hemos tenido los mejores momentos del mundo, pero aun así te considero un gran amigo mío.

No sabía cuántas cuotas de silencio se le tenía permitido tener pero Sousuke prácticamente no le dejaba participar con tremendo portafolio.

-Extrañaba mis momentos contigo, _mis momentos Haru_, mirando realitys y jugando video juegos. Yo necesito mis momentos entre hombres y para eso está Rin. Mientras que contigo…

-¿Son tus momentos entre maricas?- Dijo Haruka sin cambiar la mueca que tenía desde un principio.

-No, mis momentos de hombres _con gusto_.- Haruka arqueo una ceja no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablándole Sousuke.- Tengo que admitir que Rin a veces tiene muy mal gusto en películas o comida, oh vamos, ¿rápido y furioso? Soy hombre, pero no me avergüenza decir que es una cagada. En cambio sé que cuando te enseño a ti una buena película, tu si la disfrutas y la entiendes. Así que termínate esa maldita hamburguesa y por favor volvamos a ser amigos y hagamos cosas divertidas, como ver películas que si son buenas. O si quieres, cosas de maricas, ¿ves a ese tipo de allá? No es mi tipo, pero te aseguro que yo si le gusto.

-No haremos eso, y no señales a la gente con el dedo, es grosero… ¿Es enserio todo esto de la amistad?, después de verte comer como un indigente pensé que no tardaban en venir todos tus amigos a derramarme pintura y a burlarse de mí.

La referencia de películas de secundaria estaba de mas, Sousuke solo había tomado referencia de citas desastrosas. Es "That's So Raven", Nanase, ubícate…

-… ¿Qué?, no eres una adolescente. Cita desastrosa no es humillación con pintura. Es That's So Raven. Oh cielos, tenemos tanto que ponernos al corriente.

-Olvídalo.- Haruka volvió a comer su hamburguesa, estaba a punto de pensar que era un bonito sueño y que pronto despertaría para su reunión real. Sousuke pidió un postre para disculparse con Haruka y su comportamiento. El dueño del local se encontraba entre horrorizado y complacido con la presencia de estos "inspectores", que ahora se veían mas cuerdos. Sin saber que el verdadero inspector era aquel otro cliente que había entrado.

Después de un rato les trajeron el postre y Sousuke empezó a comer de manera humana. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra porque estaban muy pendientes de testear la calidad de la crema chantillí.

-Esperen.- "Oh no la tipa de la sonrisa, sabía que nos iba a matar" pensaba Sousuke.- Pueden quedarse con todos estos juguetes que traía el menú que pidieron.- Sousuke acepto instantáneamente aquellos juguetes sin mucha importancia, no tenía idea de que aquel sitio fuera como un McDonald's. Lo que no sabían era que le pertenecían al dueño del local y que eran únicos en el mundo. Pobre sujeto.

Sosuke se sentó en el puesto de conductor y dejo la chaqueta en el baúl, y Haruka obviamente se sentó de copiloto.

-Que buen sitio.

-Si…

-Deberíamos volver.

Por si a alguien le interesa, ese restaurante fue cerrado a la semana siguiente por fracasar en la prueba de inspección.

-Bien es hora de pasarla entre hombres… _con gusto._

Sousuke llevo a Haruka a una juguetería que quedaba a pocas cuadras del restaurante en el que comieron. Ya que no hay mejor regalo que un juguete o un peluche de colección, es la inversión que salva a tu familia de comer solo enlatados después de un Tsunami. Sousuke se bajó y tomo de la muñeca al delfín, como si se tratara de su hija a la cual le daría una enseñanza de vida que la avergonzaría.

Antes de entrar a la juguetería, Sousuke se quedó viendo la película que estaban pasando en la tienda de electrodomésticos de al lado de la juguetería.

-Hey mira, están pasando el Exorcista, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, sentí una lástima por Regan…

-No la vi.

Sousuke giro su cabeza casi igual a como lo hizo Regan poseída en la película, Pero le iba a dar algo en el cuello así que decidió solo quedar frente a frente con Haruka y mantener la seriedad.

-¿A qué clase de monstruo le estoy buscando un regalo?

-Per…

-Cállate Haruka, después de comprarte el maldito regalo iremos a tu casa a ver el Exorcista quieras o no.- Sousuke nunca salía de casa sin su disco duro extraíble con todas sus películas y realitys favoritos del momento

-… Okay.- Haruka no sabía que pensar, su lado lucido le decía que era genial pasar más tiempo con Sousuke, y su lado marica le decía lo mismo. Agradecía no tener ni un poco de cultura de las películas que le gustaban a Sousuke.

-Bueno… continuemos.

Nuestro protagonista agarro el primer peluche que le pareció bien para Haruka y se lo coloco en los brazos.

-Ten, tu propio BB-8.

-Gracias.- Sousuke no estaba completamente satisfecho, sabía que Haruka no era el tipo de personas que al recibir algo se pone a saltar y a gritar como un tonto, pero esperaba algo un poco más especial.

-Oye Haruka no se hace cuantas navidades no te da un regalo pero veo que has reaccionado muy lamentablemente en cuanto a mi regalo. Probemos de nuevo – Sousuke tomo el BB8 de Haruka y se lo volvió a "obsequiar"- Ten, Haruka mi amigo, tu propio BB-8…

Haruka trato de complacer a Sousuke con un "Muchas Gracias, amigo Sousuke." Pero algo en Sousuke se descompuso. Enserio, ¿eso era lo mejor que podia decirle Haruka?, hasta que la razón lo golpeó…

-¿No viste la séptima de Star Wars? – El silencio de Haruka era una tortura - Tu cara me dice que no la has visto.- Sousuke le arrebato el peluche a Haruka y lo miro con asco.- ¿Para esto espere _**mis momentos Haru**_?

-¿Perdón?

-Nah, no te culpo, no soy fanático de Star Wars, en especial sabiendo que Rin es un súper fanático de la saga y actúa como un maldito fanboy. Ya conoces a Rin.- Haruka se quedó con su eterna cara de poker, "debo enseñarle el camino nuevamente al pobre muchacho" pensó Sousuke.- ya sabes porque es muy… ay tú me entiendes. Cállate Haruka… También la veremos hoy, luego de terminar "El exorcista".

Sousuke se adentró todavía más en la juguetería para buscar un peluche. No quería ningún maldito animal como un delfín, era como decirle "Hey, te pareces al animal de mis sueños, ahora somos novios.", o le regalaba algo bien macho o le regalaba una muñeca Barbie de colección como inversión futura.

Sousuke después de tres largos minutos había encontrado lo que necesitaba Haruka. Y no se refería a un hombre o al consolador de su vida, no, se trataba del juguete que hasta Sousuke quisiera tener, y este era el peluche que toda chica quisiera recibir de su novio, un peluche de Chopper, admitámoslo, todos queremos uno. "Seguro le gusta, es bastante marica, solo le faltaría un consolador o algo parecido para ser el regalo perfecto." pensaba Sousuke.

-Ten Nanase, este Chopper.- Sousuke acerco el peluche de Chopper a Haruka, pero luego recordó que Chopper es muy adorable, ahora si parecían una "pareja de tontos que al menos conocían One Piece." Además Sousuke ya se había encariñado con el peluche que solo había sostenido aproximadamente por quince segundos, ahora lo compraría sí o sí.

Haruka tomo el Chopper y empezo a estrujarlo en sus manos para sentir el suave material, mientras Sousuke miraba receloso al afelpado amigo, que al parecer, Haruka ya no parecía merecerlo tanto…

-¿Quieres regalarme un Chopper porque es lo suficientemente marica para mí?- le preguntaba sínico su amigo

Sousuke se carcajeo sarcásticamente. Haruka nunca dejaría ir ese término.- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

-Lo acabas de decir en voz alta cuando lo tomaste de la repisa.- Haruka hizo una mueca, mientras Sousuke empezaba a sudar frio.

-¿Te gusta o no?

-Por supuesto que me gusta. Todos los marica como yo les encanta Chopper.

-Ok, ya lo devuelvo...- Sousuke agarro el Chopper pero Haruka lo volvió a agarrar.

-La verdad si lo quiero.- "Se antoja de lo más caro el imbécil este" pensó Sousuke.

Sousuke pensó que al fin había recuperado su amistad con Haruka, aunque tuviesen que usar la palabra marica cada tres segundos no estaba tan mal, se salvaría del infierno Rintiano por esta vez. Sousuke llevó a Haruka hasta su edificio, cuidando de que un ladrón no lo asaltara. Maldito vecindario; tal vez en dos semanas ya tendría la suficiente confianza de Haruka una vez más como amigo para recomendarle que se mude de aquella pocilga.

-¿Has jugado Undertale?

-Si.- Cómo Haruka lo olvidaría, ese fue el maldito juego con el que se envicio para olvidarse de Sousuke, excelente modalidad, excelente para el despecho amoroso. Era un vicio.

-Rin siempre se queja del juego, dice que es "muy difícil" y siempre se queda en la parte de Sans. ¿Tú lo terminaste no?

-Sep

Sousuke se limpió su lágrima falsa.- Mis momentos Haru, uno, mis momentos Rin, cero. Por eso prefiero estar contigo, me alegro que me hayas perdonado.- Sousuke le dio un abrazo de amigos a Haruka, con las dos palmaditas para demostrar que no eran nada romántico o raro.

-Yo no te he perdonado.- Dijo Haruka sin soltar en ningún momento su nuevo peluche.

-Pero te compre un peluche. ¡Un muy caro peluche!

-Sí, y gracias, pero no te he perdonado.- Ya se había dejado ir bastante. Sousuke y el realmente no debería seguir teniendo una relación.

-Por favor Haruka perdóname. Piensa en mí, piensa en Rin… sé que Rin te importa un comino, pero ¡piensa en nuestra hermosa amistad!

Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y eso en cierta forma halagaba a Haruka, pero esta "amistad" como le decía Sousuke, tarde o temprano terminaría hiriéndolo, o peor aún, Sousuke terminaría agarrándoles miedo a los "maricas", y los maricas son buena gente, él era el único miserable que no podía ver a Sousuke con otros ojos. Era momento de correr a Sousuke de su vida…

-Bien con una condición.

-Acepto mientras no sea: tener sexo contigo, ser tu novio, robar, drogarme, cambiarme de religión, lanzarme en parapente, ver una serie de nenazas como Kuroko no basket, o romper un record mundial; seamos realistas, algo que pueda hacer.

Haruka sonreía enternecido. Sí que le gustaba este idiota.

-Bien, bésame. Dame un beso. Si me das un beso, te perdono y volvemos a ser amigos. – Aquella cara de susto de Sousuke tranquilizaba a Haruka.- ¿No te atreves? Ya lo has hecho una vez…

Sousuke hizo una mueca, hasta ser amigo de Nagisa sonaba más factible. Haruka se iba alejando de Sousuke, diciendo "Esta bien si no puedes hacerlo." No podía creer que su amistad iba a terminar realmente así. Un beso no era nada, qué rayos, no era tan difícil. Era como cuando estabas en medio de una partida de LOL y tu madre te mandaba ir a la panadería. No era como si nunca hubiera tenido un percance antes. Oh, vamos, qué tanto le costaba, estábamos hablando de Nanase Haruka, el definitivamente era una Maddie. Los amigos no nacen de los árboles. Oh, vamos Sousuke, ¿te volviste marica?

Sousuke se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Haruka que chocaron contra los suyos. En pocas palabras o era el beso de un drama coreano o se habían dado un coñazo mutuamente.

-Gracias, casi me rompes la nariz.- Haruka se tapó la boca con su mano por el dolor.

-De nada, _mejor amigo de cosas de hombres con gusto_.- "Nada me supera. Yo mando. Yo Sousuke Yamazaki vuelvo a ser el rey y amigo de Nanase Haruka."

-¿Eso se considera un beso? – le decía en lo bajo, pero Sousuke se haría el sordo.

Haruka sacó las llaves de la puerta, y la reja de esta, de su edificio para abrirlas. Sousuke se le iba a pegar atrás hasta que vio a dos indigentes que no debían estar allí; Nitori y Momotaro, que pareciera que fueron dibujados en esa escena solo para amargarle la vida a Sousuke en sus momentos más humillantes. Por sus estáticas caras Sousuke podía asegurar que aquellos engendros habían presenciado su demostración de "AMISTAD" hacia Haruka. Enserio, qué diablos hacían estos mocosos en Tokyo ¿No estudiaban en Iwatobi? Qué hacían estos dos pesos muertos inútiles que ni sabían nadar bien en pleno periodo escolar en la calle más fea y peligrosa de Tokyo, en serio, quién rayos estaba obrando de manera tan diabólica contra su vida…

Sousuke naturalmente, como rey león de la ciudad que era, se dirigió a ellos para demostrarles quién mandaba aquí…

-Estoy feliz de que sean una pareja tan abierta Sou…- Momotaro no pudo terminar su oración debido a que Sousuke le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo privado en el suelo.

"Sigues tú" señaló con el dedo Sousuke a Nitori que iba a empezar a correr, pero Sousuke lo agarro de su hombro y lo voltio para quedar cara a cara, pero como Sousuke tiene corazón no le rompió la cara a Nitori, ya que posiblemente era lo único que lo salvaría de una vida universitaria miserable, así que le dio un puñetazo en el estómago por igual.

-No te preocupes "no sé qué vaina Ai", tu vida sexual está asegurada. Agradece.

Haruka se acercó a Souuke para analizar el índice de daños, pero Sousuke lo amenazo con la mirada de que no se metiera en eso. Que él sería el que lidiaría con aquellas "pequeñas escorias"

-Ustedes no vieron nada. Haruka y yo no somos novios, y consíganse una vida, dejen de estar viendo si alguien se rasca el culo o no, no se metan en donde no los llaman, para eso tienen a Rin, qué hacen que no le están venerando. Ah, y ese es otro asunto; una palabra a Rin, y ustedes, mis pequeños y enclenques amiguitos, estan muertos, ¿oyeron? Muertos como el muerto que se murió en la casa de mi "amigo" Haruka.

Nitori y Momo aunque estaban todavía en posición fetal por el puñetazo, tuvieron la osadía de pensar en denunciar a Sousuke en el congreso Rintiano, pero recordaron que Sousuke era de un rango mayor que el de ellos, así que decidieron morir en la tierra como tenían planeado, o por lo menos reposar un rato sobre el frio pavimento, mientras recuperaban fuerzas. El lado positivo era que todavía tenían asegurada la entrada al paraíso Rintiano

Sousuke subía las escaleras con su amigo, acompañándolo a su morada ya que tenían planeado una maratón de películas. Estaba tácito entre ellos de que el asunto con Nitori y Momotaro nunca ocurrió.

-Sabes que ese beso no conto, ¿cierto? – Aun estaba a tiempo de echar aquello para atrás. Sousuke no podía salirse con la suya.

-¿sigues con eso?, no seas tramposo, querías un beso y eso fue lo que te di, probé que me importa más tu amistad que…que…tu sabes…

-¿lo sabré yo, lo sabrás tú?- le fastidio- Yo solo sé que eso no fue un beso. Tú lo sabes también.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, quieres que te bese otra vez?- Haruka podía oler su miedo. Pero no quería parecer un maldito pervertido no más, si Sousuke realmente quería cometer, nuevamente, aquel "sacrilegio", entonces Nanase Haruka no_ era el pervertido de la situación_…

-No es lo que yo quiera, ¿o sí? Tienes toda la libertad del mundo para agarrar media vuelta e irte a tu casa- "Oh Sousuke, por favor hazme caso…"

-Si me voy a casa ahora, ¿podremos salir otro día juntos? – tanteo inseguro de sus palabras, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta del menor.

-No.

Los colores empezaban a subírsele a la cara. Era inaudito todo esto. Cómo Haruka se ponía en ese plan, con él, por Dios. No con un cualquiera, sino con él, una persona que lo conoce desde hace tanto. Una persona con la cual tiene historia. Sousuke encasqueto ambas pesuñas en los hombros del menor y lo arrincono en la puerta de las escaleras que daba a un piso más abajo del suyo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Me odias, es eso?- Haruka trato de calmarlo "No te odio. No es eso." quiso decir pero a medias Sousuke lo interrumpía con sus gritos - ¿Me odias por lo que te dije ese día, todavía recientes aquello?, ¡Olvídate de eso!, ¡No sé qué me paso ese día!, ¡mi cabeza no estaba bien puesta cuando te dije esas cosas!

Haruka estaba a punto de ceder. A punto de decirle que no resentía aquello, que todo estaba bien, que iba a olvidarlo o que ya lo había olvidado. Aliviar aquel arranque explosivo de culpa. Qué tanto Sousuke quería ser su amigo. Era delirante. Pero no iba a dejar que aquello fuera más fuerte que él, no de nuevo.

-Es difícil olvidar.- le dijo en aquel medio tono de voz. Sousuke estaba petrificado por la confesión. Él no creía que las cosas con Haruka habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Él había sido un ingenuo al pensar que todo se arreglaría, que Haruka volvería como si nada a ser de nuevo su perrito de compañía. No. Ingenuo no. Cruel si, fue cruel pensar que con tan solo chasquear los dedos, los sentimientos de Haruka que habían sido apaleados y apartados a un extremo, pudieran nuevamente ser avivados por la misma persona, y Haruka volvería a tenerlo en su estima. Haruka no lo condenaba, eso estaba claro, pero no quería volver a ser tratado de esa forma nunca más. Para él, Sousuke nunca iba a comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal y jamás lo respetaría.

-Te hare olvidar.- Sousuke abandono su trato brusco, soltando a Haruka de los hombros para después asfixiarlo entre sus brazos, en un gran abrazo.- Me equivoque, aunque lo hago mucho, sé que me excedí en aquella ocasión.- Haruka trataba de aflojar aquel apretón de oso pero Sousuke se lo imposibilitaba de todas las formas- Y la palabra "marica" está vetada para siempre. Nunca la volveré a usar a menos que sea para referirme a otras personas, ¿bien?

"Bien, bien ¿me sueltas?" decía casi ahogado el más bajo, pero Sousuke siguió con su discurso de campaña

-Si tanto te molesta que golpee a Momo y a "lo que sea con Ai", hecho, nunca más los vuelvo golpear- "la verdad no me importa" decía en lo bajo – Bien. Perfecto, gracias. Si Rin te fastidia, yo te lo quitó de encima, ¿está bien?

-Suena bien. ¿Qué más ofreces?

-Tengo muchas películas geniales. Amo a Makoto, era broma cuando te dije que me parecía molesto, puedes invitarlo a salir con nosotros cuando quieras. Cocinare bajo tu supervisión, siempre. No más desayunos sorpresas…

-Casi me tienes…- Haruka no podía con todo esta ola de emoción con la que lo estaba atacando Sousuke. Le era tan fácil tenerlo comiendo de su mano. Maldito Sousuke y su carisma de mierda. Aquello estaba de foto, muy Disney su estúpido abrazo y su discurso patético.

-No más cigarrillos. ¿Puedes creer que llevo casi dos meses sin fumar? Me tiene un poco loco eso, pero las sesiones en tu casa y los parches ayudan como no tienes idea… ¿sueno como un triste miserable no? Pero es tu culpa. Cada vez que me ponía un cigarro en la boca me acordaba de las veces que me mandabas a cepillar lo dientes antes de entrar a tu casa. Maldito mal parido tú. Pero eso me termino gustando de ti. No que fueras un mal parido, sino que te preocuparas por mi… bueno, sé que lo hacías porque no querías que tu casa oliera a cigarro y era demasiado parlanchín y tenía mal aliento…

-Suficiente.- Haruka lo miraba divertido mientras lo jalaba por una oreja con la mano que pudo liberar- ya entiendo que te tiene así.

-No te burles. Si me enloqueció por un tiempo. ¿Recuerdas algún partido de Football en donde hayas hecho una chilena?, ¿alguna vez mataste una cucaracha con una pistola? – Haruka se le quedaba viendo anonadado. De qué rayos hablaba. Si era alguna referencia de una película que haya visto Sousuke, entonces le esperan muchas películas que ver con el…

-Son los cigarros. Estás loco.- concluyó finalmente el menor. Sousuke era ahora el que lo veía divertido. El drama parecía esfumarse finalmente. Maldito Sousuke, parecía que si se iba a salir con la suya, otra vez.

-¿Y mi aliento como está ahorita?- Haruka se extrañó un poco con la pregunta, pero desde que Sousuke toco el tema de los cigarros, ha notado que justo ahora el aliento de Sousuke… "En realidad, a menta."- Estoy adicto a mis tic tac.- y con eso Sousuke solo tuvo que bajar un poco el rostro para abordar, esta vez de manera delicada, los labios de su amigo. Haruka sentía la menta en su lengua y la nariz de Sosuke sobando la suya. Era un beso, que si era un beso. Sousuke se apartó, siguiendo las reglas del juego. Lo miro con aquella incandescente intensidad con la que solía fulminarlo en el pasado y le pidió, que lo perdonara. "Perdóname. Si no puedes, no creo poder asegurarte que pueda dejarte en paz, por lo menos por ahora, pero realmente quisiera que me perdonases, por favor. Perdóname Haruka"

Haruka estaba pasmado con todo aquello. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora Sousuke lo iba soltando poco a poco. Haruka estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando de repente la puerta de la escalera que estaba en el piso siguiente se abrió haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Un oficial con bastante humanidad pesada en kilos se asomó por el barandal dándole una mirada dura a ambos

-¿Cuál es el escándalo que hay aquí?- exclamo encolerizado el hombre con nevazucar en la boca- oh, pero si es el chico que vive en el departamento del occiso.

Haruka reviraba los ojos con aquello. Ya estaban otra vez esos hombres poniendo patas arriba su casa. Cuando seria que terminaría este acoso. Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan mala sangre con sus padres y aceptar el aumento de manutención y asi pagar una mejor residencia.

Sousuke siguió en silencio a Haruka que a su vez caminaba con el policía de vuelta a la planta baja para después volver subir a su departamento. Haruka llevaba a acuestas la caja de donas que recién les habían enviado. A eso venia el viaje a planta baja. Al Llegar al piso, no pudo evitar ver la puerta del departamento rodeado de varios policías. Aquello no era usual. A qué venia el alboroto.

-¿Qué sucede oficiales?- Decía Haruka mientras sostenía con una mano a su peluche, y con la otra la caja de donas.

-Descubrimos que el "Mata cucarachas" era la vecina del señor Watanabe, tienes suerte, eras su próxima víctima, no te quiero asustar pero te estaba esperando en tu departamento. Dame una de chocolate niño.

La desquiciada mujer con aquel hedor tan característico salio esposada y escoltada fuera de su casa. Miraba a Haruka con desdén pero no fue a él al que se dirigió antes de salir del piso -Y lo hubiese logrado si no hubiese sido por ese chico y su estúpido perro.- La supuesta asesina señalo a un joven de pelo rosado con un perro chihuahua.

Haruka y Sousuke se voltearon de ipso facto para ver de quien se trataba. Ojala no lo hubieran hecho, ojala hubieran agarrado media vuelva al auto del papa de Sousuke y salir por allí, y esperar que los policías se hicieran cargo de todo ese embrollo…

-¿Kisumi que haces aquí?- Haruka se fue alejando lentamente, posiblemente le preocupaba más él que a la propia asesina.

-Me mude hace poco, ahora vivo justo aquí, en el departamento de la asesina. Ya arregle todo con el casero, cuando saquen todas las pertenencias de la mata cucarachas, empezare a vivir aquí, ¿no es genial? ¡Ahora somos vecinos!, ¡no te imaginas lo barato que me salió!- Kisumi se acercó a Haruka para compartir su emoción, solo que Haruka se alejó aún más.

-¡Por favor regrésenla!- exclamó nuestro torturado protagonista.

-Tú y tu sentido del humor.- Kisumi empezó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Haruka que casi le saca la mierda.

Sousuke miraba con precaución la estampa del nuevo invasor. Kisumi solo significaban malas noticias. Haruka estaba jodido si aquel tipo se volvía su vecino. Y él mismo estaría en problemas si se relacionaba con él… Él tenía que salir de allí y después arreglaría el asunto con Haruka. Aprovechando que todavía los oficiales interrogaban a Kisumi, Sousuke se acercó a Haruka para despedirse de él rápido.

-Tienes suerte de que hayamos tenido esa pequeña discusión antes de volver a tu casa, sino estarías muerto.- Sousuke empezó a reír, mientras que a Haruka lo fulminaba con el ceño fruncido.- Ponte feliz, estas vivo gracias a mí. Bueno, creo que ya has pasado por bastante hoy así que… ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

Haruka trato de impedir que Sousuke se fuera, él no quería quedarse solo con Kisumi, pero Sousuke termino susurrándole un "Lo siento, enserio, pero debo irme, no me llevo bien con Kisumi, te llamo otro día." Haruka estaba que vendía su alma, él tampoco lo soportaba, Maldito Sousuke, no te vayas.

-Si te vas no te lo perdono nunca.- sentencio abrazando el chopper con fuerza.

-Te estoy llamando en estos días Haruka. Atiendes el teléfono. – le decía mientras corría escaleras abajo. Haruka no lo culpaba, él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubiera estado en sus zapatos.

"Vámonos oficiales." La inútil brigada se fue despachando sola una a una, dejando solos a los nuevos vecinos.

-Haruka estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí; por cierto, no sé de quién coño es esta maldita rata.- Kisumi cubrió con un trapo al Chihuahua que no paraba de ladrar. Se lo iba a tirar a otra persona para que no fuera más su problema.

-Yo tampoco.- Ni siquiera sabía si se podían tener animales en el edificio, pero como aquí hasta asesina tenían, no le veía mucho caso el reclamar.

-Típico de ti.- Kisumi le dio unos golpes a Haruka e n el hombro como unos viejos amigos que no se habían visto en años. Haruka había quedado privado. Seguido de esto una señora gorda vino para agarrar a su perro.- Hasta que por fin, tenga a su angelito de cuatro patas señora- le dijo serpentinamente. Él sabía cómo tratar a la gente que no le interesaba.

-Oh mi Chichito.- La mujer se fue con su perro no sin antes darle un mejor beso del que le dio Sousuke a Haruka. Kisumi y el delfín estaban asqueados por esa muestra de afecto y se pusieron a ver a los alrededores mientras la doña salía del perímetro.

-Qué asco, el perro se llamaba Chichito… Bueno Haruka ayúdame a desempacar por favor.

Al parecer no podía quitarse a este tipo por el resto del día -Está bien… ¿Cuánto equipaje es?

-Son cuatro maletas, más la cama, el mueble, y el televisor, casi nada. Ah y las máquinas de ejercicio.

-Si… mejor me voy a mi casa.

-Por favor Haruka.- Kisumi agarro de un brazo a Haruka como un niño, para que no pudiese escapar.

-Si emh… Kisumi no sé cómo decirte esto, pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para ayudarte con tu mudanza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso solo se le pide a un amigo muy cercano, y nosotros no somos ni siquiera amigos.- Haruka pensaba que había sonado un poco rudo, pero era la verdad. Ni siquiera Sousuke que si había estudiado unos cuándos años en la misma institución se consideraba cercano y eso que Rin si lo trataba.

-Claro que si lo somos, ¿No recuerdas todos esos momentos en que nuestros compañeros de clases nos veían incomodos porque actuábamos demasiado maricas?, Makoto no invento esa moda contigo, ¡Fui yo!

-Sí, lamentablemente me acuerdo, pero las distancias acaban con las amistades más inquebrantables.

Kisumi empezó a rogarle a Haruka, hasta que por fin el muchachito decidió ahorrarse unas cuantas horas y empezó a ayudar a Kisumi. Haruka no le dirigió la palabra a Kisumi mientras lo ayudaba a desplazar toda la mierda que trajo. En un momento de su obra social, Kisumi le pregunto a Haruka que quién había sido "el chico que se parecía igualito a Sousuke" que había venido con él, éste por supuesto evadió la pregunta con alguna trivialidad de la mudanza. Hasta que después de dos horas de arduo trabajo físico, terminaron.

-Gracias Haruka, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en recurrir a mi.- Kisumi le regalo una gran sonrisa junto con un poco de dinero. Haruka se quedaba viendo estupefacto los cuatro billetes que Kisumi le había metido en el bolsillo de su camisa; al parecer, era correcto recibir ese dinero a pesar de ser "amigos"…

-¿Y por qué tantas cajas?

-Bueno, mañana haré una fiesta de bienvenida para mí mismo. Claro que estás invitado, y tus amigos también. Si es que sigues siendo amigo de Rin claro.

-lamentablemente, si, seguimos en contacto…

-Bueno luego te pediré ayuda para eso, pero mientras tanto te puedes ir. Nuevamente gracias Haru.

Haruka se fue de mal humor a su casa, no solamente Kisumi interrumpió _**sus momento Sousuke **_y lo hizo cargar un montón de cosas, sino que también lo iba a obligar a ir a una maldita fiesta, en la que aunque no quiera ir seguramente lo terminaban arrastrando.

Solamente había una cosa que lo hacía sentir feliz, y eso era que ahora era amigo de Sousuke, otra vez. Oh, a quién engañaba, ese beso lo tenía en las nubes…

**-Diez años después.-**

Después de aquel día Sousuke no volvió a ver a Haruka, decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. Se había casado con una súper modelo y era extremadamente millonario.

Pero algo le faltaba, pero no sabía que era. Esa fría noche Sousuke se sentí vacío, ni siquiera el dinero pudo tapar aquel hoyo. Pero aun no entendía que era, hasta que por fin vio a Nanase Haruka, aquel chico que no había visto en años.

-¿Haruka, que te paso?

-Después que nos dejamos de ver, me perdí, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a salir de esta miseria mejor amigo.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Podrías autografiar esta foto tuya?, es para mi hija.

-Claro que si amigo, ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

-Haruka…Okay, me atrapaste, es para mí.

-Ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado. Haruka es nombre de chica así que…bueno, no importa.

Sousuke llevo a Haruka a su mansión de oro. Haruka murió esa noche por no haber tenido una mejor atención médica durante aquellos años que estuvo perdido, haciendo que su deteriorada condición lo condujera a su fatal destino final, pero Sousuke estaba feliz de haberlo visto por última vez, y haberlo hecho feliz con su presencia en su última noche.

**-Fin-**

Sousuke despertó, y rogo para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad y se volviera rico, pero lo había hecho en broma, y se fue a dormir, pronto tendría que culturizar a Haruka, y no sería fácil. Tenía demasiadas películas que ver con él, y demasiados juegos que discutir. La dicha de volver a tener _**sus momentos Haru. **_Casi olvidaba que Kisumi ahora era su vecino. Que habría hecho que esa pequeña peste estuviera rondando su espacio nuevamente. Pero sea cual fuera la situación, Haruka volvía a ser su boleto al paraíso Rintiano, y lo mejor de todo era que podía jurar que Haruka había superado casi por completo su atractivo ser.

**-Fin del capítulo 9-**

**Notas finales:**

¿Alguien se creyó que este era el capítulo final? xD

JAJAJAAJJ PUES NO ESTO NO ACABARA EN FRIENDZONE :'C, me lei uno que si termino así.. No tan cómico claro jaja (alza un Martini… y nadie brinda con ella) :'V

Para los que no entendieron lo de Sousuke y Haruka siendo entrevistados paa el gran reto es una parodia de un reality de supervivencia llamado "Supervivencia al desnudo"… y si hubo alguien que dijo lo mismo que dijo Haruka…. No se puede ser más ridículo en la vida…

Y Terry Deitz es un concursante real de otro reality de supervivencia llamado "Survivor" y esa temporada "all-star" si existió, y fue muy triste cuando dejo el juego, y sí, me dio cosa lo de su hijo, no soy Sousuke, pero… Terry también es mi héroe… pero eso no les interesa… :'c

Por si no quedo más claro Sans es un jefe del juego RPG Undertale…

Yo no he visto Kuroko no Basket (bueno tres capítulos) y puedo asegurar que si, Kuroko no Basket es una serie de maricas, y Free es una serie de maricas con tutu, no crean que quiero ofender a alguien… para eso está flamer de closet (PASEN Y LEAN ESE ES OTRO FIC MIO:'D *publicidad barata*).

Consejo léanse vainas de hombres pecho peludo como Madoka Magica y Sailor Moon… ok ya.

Ah sí, creo que he ido muy rápido, porque emmh planeaba que Sousuke y Haruka s reconciliaran más tarde pero como actualizo muy lento no las quise torturar. Pero ahora si ira a paso de tortuga :V no terminare en este 2016. Sera más lento que "Para un buen gusto, un buen susto"…es broma, nada es mas lento que ese fic…

Antes de despedirme tengo que hacer un agradecimiento a BitingRain mi querida hermana que me ayudo a corregir este capítulo, en vez de escribir su propio fic :'D, recen por ella.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Chau los amo, besos comenten, no me ignoren, sigan leyendo :'I.

Adiós :B


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas del Autor:**

Antes de empezar debo recordarles que esto es un gag JAJAJA :V

Este capítulo debe quedar a juro y porque si muchas incógnitas, decidí alargar un poco más el fic, se suponía que faltarían 3 capítulos para el gran final de la friendzone, pero eso sería demasiado tonto y no terminaría convenciendo a nadie. Este capítulo se supone que debe ser serio… A nivel de seriedad Incomodo. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis :V

Los personajes no me pertenecen y solo tú sabes a quien le pertenecen Guiño*.

**Capítulo 10 Party Hard.**

Hay días en los que no provoca salir de casa, socializar con amigos, invitar a la novia, entre otras cosas que puedes hacer fuera de casa. Ese era uno de ellos. Sousuke, nuestro protagonista, un chico que había hecho las paces con el futuro cocinero, y posible ganador de la medalla olímpica en natación, Nanase Haruka. El atractivo macho pecho peludo, protagonista de esta historia, se encontraba tendido en su cama, con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de su celular, a pesar de que no estuviese esperando alguna llamada, o jugando con alguna aplicación.

"**Ahora que hice las paces con Haruka, no es necesario que vuelva a tener la más mínima interacción con él, ¿verdad?, ah... que fastidio tener que visitarlo sabiendo que Kisumi está ahí… Mejor espero a que lo asesinen o algo parecido" **Pensaba Sousuke para sí mismo.

Habían pasado 48 horas desde el encuentro de Haruka con Sousuke, El chico más alto sabía que ir nuevamente al departamento de su amiguito el cocinero sería la peor idea del mundo, ¿Por qué?, ir en estos momentos a la casa de Haruka, era como ir a esa zona prohibida de los videojuegos, que sabes que te van a matar si pasas. Encontrarse con Kisumi básicamente era lo mismo, no era muy amigo de él, pero aun así el chicle ambulante se empeñaba en alargar las conversaciones más de lo debido; era como cuando Rin le quería hablar de cosas de machos, solo que posiblemente no serían cosas de machos de las que hablaría Kisumi, tal vez cosas cotidianas, o de su tinte de cabello… No podía imaginarse algo peor que eso.

Sousuke suspiró, él quería mucho a Haruka… como amigo… Pero Kisumi era algo grande, no era algo que podías evadir así como así, él era como una garrapata, una vez que se adhiere a ti no quiere separarse hasta explotar después de estar toda rechonchita con tu sangre.

"… **Haruka no es tan buen amigo después de todo… Decidido; romperé mis lazos con él**." Pensó para sí mismo el castaño. Aunque sus pensamientos dijeran eso, muy en el fondo Sousuke no quería romper su amistad, aquel chico era realmente una buena persona, aunque quisiera mucho a todos sus amigos de Tokyo, Haruka tenía varias cualidades que hacían que disfrutase un poco más de su compañía que la del resto de sus amigos, cosas como su silencio cuando veía realitys, algo que nadie le había dado en su vida hasta ahora, ni siquiera Rin, su mejor amigo cerraba el pico aunque el moreno lo callase. Además de la paciencia que le tenía para enseñarle a cocinar lo más básico, en fin habían muchas cosas que le gustaban de él. Lo más doloroso era terminar aquella sana relación después de todo lo que se había aguantado para reconciliarse, aparte de que era una buena amistad, no era tóxica como la mayoría que tienes en la secundaria, y Haruka sabía hacer buenas galletas.

Finalmente el gran muchacho se decidió, esto era igual que terminar con una novia, no sabía si terminar su relación por celular, o si ir, arriesgarse a respirar el mismo oxigeno que la amenaza, y decírselo como era debido. En ese mismo instante al preocupado individuo le llegó un mensaje.

"**Por favor que sea que Haruka no me quiera ver nunca más, o que sea alguien diciéndome que Kisumi se ha muerto, o se va a mudar nuevamente… O que haya ganado la lotería… O que mi tío, el maldito viejo ese le pague lo que le debe a mi mamá."**

El mensaje era de Rin, Sousuke exhalo decepcionado, el realmente deseaba que fuese alguna de las opciones que mencionó, en especial la tercera. No era por nada, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con su mejor amigo en ese momento, lo quería mucho y todo, pero la última vez no fue de la más mínima utilidad, en este momento Sousuke necesitaba a alguien de ayuda, no a Rin.

"¿Iras a la fiesta de Kisumi?"— Decía el mensaje, con un montón de emoticones de tiburones riéndose, comiendo, o teniendo una embolia cerebral, Sousuke no sabía que estaban haciendo.

—Ay Rin, ¿Cuándo entenderás que con todos esos emoticones maricones no te entiendo nada?— Sousuke reviró los ojos, seguido de eso empezó a escribir el mensaje que le respondería a su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Qué fiesta? STIATSQAT" (Si te invitaron a ti, seguro que a mí también) "RANETMPFECN" (Rin a veces no entiendo tus mensajes, por favor escribe normal) "PCVATMRCN ¿CCQEMLCVOLA?" (Por cierto voy a terminar mi relación con Nanase ¿Cuál crees que es mejor, la chaqueta verde, o la azul?)

Ese fue el mensaje que envió Sousuke, claramente que sin lo que decía entre paréntesis, estaba seguro que Rin entendería a la perfección lo que decía, porque si el pudo descifrar que los tiburones estaban sonriendo al final, seguramente Rin, su dios pagano, sabría descifrar aquel mensaje sin ningún problema.

—POV Rin—

"¿Qué fiesta? STIATSQAT RANETMPFECN PCVATMRCN ¿CCQEMLCVOLA?"

—… Ay Sousuke ¿Cuándo entenderás que con todas esas abreviaciones mariconas no te entiendo nada?

—POV Sousuke—

"XDDDD LOL SI."

—¿… lol si qué?

Sousuke tiró su celular, hasta que finalmente regresó en sí, si había leído bien entre todos esos emoticones, Kisumi había hecho una fiesta, y había invitado a Rin primero que a él, era obvio que iba a declinar la invitación ¿pero cómo se atreve a invitar primero a Rin, que a él? ¿Acaso ya no estaba en onda? ¿Acaso las personas lesionadas ya no estaban en onda?, si no hacía algo para recuperar su ondidad, no se reconocería a sí mismo. Tal vez el mensaje de Rin no lo podía entender porque ya no estaba en onda, ¿Debía responderle con otro "XDDDD LOL SI" o eso sería patético?

Sousuke salió muy preocupado de su cuarto para encontrarse con su padre, quien estaba resolviendo un crucigrama en el periódico, y a su madre que estaba degustando su desayuno.

—Mamá… yo estoy en onda, ¿cierto?, tu hijo está en onda…

—Tesoro ya nadie dice "en onda".

—Maldita sea hasta mi madre me lo dice.— El chico con problemas de ondidad entró en pánico, y agarró la bolsa que guardaba los panecillos de su madre, los sacó, colocó su boca por la entrada de esta, y empezó a inhalar y a exhalar frenéticamente.

—¿Fruta de forma circular, de color rojo y de dulce sabor... Con seis letras?— Preguntó el señor Yamazaki a los presentes.

—Cereza…— Respondió su hijo, alejando la bolsa de sus boca lentamente.

—Ah, correcto, gracias hijo.

—Oh no… Oh no…. Como me la he pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes dos estos últimos días, ya no se ni quien soy. Necesito socializar con la gente joven o si no envejeceré aquí.— Sousuke salió corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás aquella bolsa que lo ayudaba a relajarse.

—Que te vaya bien, tesoro.— Dijo su mamá mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Sousuke corrió hasta perderse en las calles de Tokyo, las cuales eran tan extensas que era fácil perderse en los barrios malos, ya sean en barrios extremadamente pobres, o en el consultorio en donde suelen vender niñas asiáticas por Internet. En el caso de Sousuke, se encontraba en un lugar mil veces peor, según él, exacto, se encontraba en un lugar con un café lleno de ancianos, y un banco con una gran fila esperando desde afuera, sin mencionar que había una pareja de adultos mayores alimentando a las palomas.

—Maldita sea ¿lo anciano está dentro de mi o qué?— El castaño reposó su cara sobre sus manos, no quería admitirlo, pero el ondamometro de él se encontraba en cero.

—¿Sousuke, que haces aquí?— El nombrado se volteó sin ningún ánimo de seguir viviendo, y se encontró con Nanase Haruka, el amigo con quien debía romper su relación.

—Haruka… Yo no estoy en onda, ¿verdad?— Sousuke soltó una lagrima, la cual recorrió casi toda su mejilla.

—Sousuke ya no se dice en onda, se dice pacuático.— Haruka sacó uno de los panecillos que estaban dentro de la bolsa que tenía entre sus brazos, y se lo dio a Sousuke para que se animara.

—¿Enserio?— Sousuke agarró el panecillo, y lo empezó a comer.

—Sí.— Dijo el menor, usando su cara más sincera.

—Me suena haberlo oído antes.— Sousuke sonrió ligeramente, al fin le llegaba azucar al cerebro.

—Seguramente, "pa" proviene de la palabra pato, o sea marica, y "cuatico" de la palabra "agua", y todo junto significa marica en el agua.— Sousuke arqueó la ceja, ¿Ya estaba en esa edad de criticar todas las modas actuales?

—Mmmh... O sea como tú, ¿No?

—Si, como yo.

Se quedaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, Sousuke terminó su panecillo y se puso a reflexionar un poco, y ya estaba dispuesto a pronunciar la palabra "pacuático" cuando tuviese la oportunidad, aunque... ¿en cuántas oraciones puedes usar la palabra "onda", la que es de este siglo, claro, _pacuático, _la marica en el agua? ¿Habrá situaciones en las cuales pueda traer a flote su renovación de léxico?, ¿ya estaba en uso por lo recurrente que era, y si no empezaba a usarla de inmediato se evidenciaría su falta de…onda…pacuático?

_Él quería ser pacuático…_

—Solo bromeada. — le sacó Haruka de su embobamiento.

Sousuke se mordió el dedo de los nervios, definitivamente ya estaba envejeciendo, hasta Haruka le tomaba el pelo, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Le sonrió a Haruka suavemente, para que no notase que no había captado su sarcasmo anteriormente, pero su mente solo le decía "Mira anciano hasta aburres a Nanase, y éste se burla de ti, eres el viejo fastidioso de la cuadra..."

— ¿Qué te preocupa?— Haruka lo miraba con unos ojos de lástima, y al mismo tiempo se lo estaba buceando, pues Sousuke andaba con una guardacamisa que le quedaba muy bien, los chross no tanto, pero podía ignorarlo con facilidad; bastaba con mantener la vista periférica hacia arriba.

—Bueno veras…

—Por cierto, Kisumi me pidió que te entregara esto en cuanto te viera. — Le interrumpió el más bajo, sacando de su mochila, una tarjeta que deslumbraba con su brillo.

Parecia de oro. Sousuke fue abriendo la tarjeta poco a poco mientras entrecerraba los ojos por lo enceguecedora que era su cubierta. "Debe ser la vejez" pensó Sousuke.

La tarjeta decía "Querido Sousuke, Lo siento por no darte la invitación por correo como a todos los demás, Como sea, estas invitado a mi fiesta, por favor no seas un maldito imbécil y ven. Besos Kisumi"

— ¿Se molestó tanto en gastar en una tarjeta de oro para que solo dijera esto?— Ya no sabía si era la vejez lo que lo hacía sonar tan tacaño, pero si iba a ser viejo, iba a serlo bien.

—De hecho es solo escarcha dorada. — El chico gourmet agitó la tarjeta, dejando caer un montón de brillitos cutres al suelo. Seguido de esto, ayudó al "anciano" a limpiarse la escarcha que le había caído en la camisa. Eso decía, pero la verdad es que solo quería tocarlo. — Yo la hice. — Dijo secamente, como si aquella tarjeta hubiera sido producto de su ocio tomando lo mejor de él.

—…que decepción, pero debo admitir que tienes una gran habilidad en esto.— Dijo el "anciano" haciendo una mueca de admiración.

— ¿Es enserio?, solo es cartón con escarcha pegada a él. — Haruka forzó su entrecejo más en enojo que de incomprensión, su amigo con el que se reconcilio hace poco estaba actuando extraño.

—Créeme, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho mejor. — Sousuke le despeino los cabellos a Haruka con la mano que no tenía migajas de pan y escarcha claro está. — Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a comprar pan.

Sousuke pensaba que Haruka también estaba pasando por la misma etapa de descubrimiento de su propia vejez. Bueno era Haruka de todas formas, él había nacido viejo.

—Bueno ya me voy, te veo en la fiesta supongo. — Dijo un poco incómodo, sin saber cómo despedirse realmente.

Sousuke asintió, ya no podía decir que no iría después de que Haruka, el chico que apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo, se esforzará tantas horas en hacerle una cutre tarjeta para invitarlo; tomen nota, los amigos que se molestan en hacerle tarjetas cutres para una fiesta, son los de verdad. Haruka era un buen amigo, se aguantó todas las patrañas de Kisumi sin involucrarlo y aparte se tomaba la molestia de hacerle tal tarjeta para invitarlo a aquella fiesta, cuyo propicito a leguas denotaba cierta consideración con él puesto que odiaba a ese sinvergüenza de cabello de chicle; e internamente agradecía aquel pedazo de cartón con escarcha, eso quería decir que Kisumi todavía no sabía su nuevo correo electrónico. A Sousuke se le salían las lágrimas masculinas de los ojos; ya estaba más que claro, romper su relación con Haruka era la decisión incorrecta.

Sousuke regresó a su casa rejuvenecido, nada como los amigos para recordar que no eres tan viejo; es decir, a los viejos se les mueren los amigos porque son viejos y se quedan sin amigos…bien, eso fue…Sousuke llego rejuvenecido, punto. Sus padres le dieron una cálida bienvenida, le sirvieron muchas chucherías para que regresara a su niño interior, porque que su bebé se sintiera viejo los hacía mucho más viejos. Hasta finalmente volverlo un bebe que no podía comer su compota solo.

—Deja de consentir al muchacho, me lo estás malcriando.

—Mi bebe lo merece todo. — La madre de Sousuke le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta mientras Sousuke terminaba su compota.

—Ya eres un hombre, párate y ve a hacer algo productivo. — Le dijo su padre.

—Sí señor. — el nuevo bebé hizo una mueca, y regresó a su verdadera edad… No sin antes terminarse la compota.

Los días se fueron rápido. Finalmente el castaño estaba en la entrada de la casa de Kisumi, que aunque viviese en los típicos departamentos destartalados con una casera extremadamente recta, y mala; parecía que eso no importaba, incluso mágicamente apareció una piscina inflable llena de chocolate derretido en el departamento, y parecía como que las demás viviendas estuvieran vacías. Un poco aterrador, hasta que Sousuke vio al ancianito del 1—B tirarse en la piscina junto con las jovencitas. "Ese viejo tiene más vitalidad que yo" pensó Sousuke.

Afuera del edificio se encontraban Momotaro y Nitori, los que Sousuke aún no entendía como hicieron para pagar el pasaje a Tokyo, él no estaba seguro, pero Momotaro se veía pobre, y Nitori tampoco tenía donde caerse muerto. Obviamente no fueron invitados y trataban de colarse en la fiesta, Sousuke sabía que las fiestas de Kisumi eran populares, pero esto era pasarse.

—Sousuke bienvenido. — el nombrado hizo una mueca fingiendo felicidad por ver nuevamente a su amigo Kisumi. Kisumi le dio un fuerte abrazo a nuestro protagonista, como si de personaje principal se tratase. A lo que este solo pudo responder con unas palmaditas en la espalda. Kisumi se largó mientras que Sousuke se rociaba el resto de su colonia cara para quitar los residuos de Kisumi de su ser. No llegaba, eso era bueno, lo mejor era alejarse del perímetro de Haruka por el momento.

—¿Sousuke podrías ir por Haru?— Le preguntó Rin muy oportunamente.

—Vaya forma de saludar a tu amigo del alma, ¿Por qué no vas tú?— Sousuke hizo una mueca.

—Ja ja , estoy ocupado.

—No creo que quedarte parado en medio de la sala de Kisumi sea algo muy importante, ¿Sabes?, he estado aquí desde hace diez minutos y no te he visto hacer nada.— Sousuke en medio de su ajetreo se robó un trozo de pizza de la mesa.

—Kisumi me pidió que vigilara la mesa de la comida por un rato.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo nada bien Matsuoka.— Sousuke le dio otro mordisco a su pizza, pero se había dado cuenta de la falta de respeto que le había demostrado a su dios, estaba petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, **"Me pasé... debo disculparme pronto... ¿Ya he tardado mucho en responder?, ¿ya él sabrá lo que estoy pensando?"** Pensaba ingenuamente nuestro protagonista.— Lo siento Rin, ya voy por él.

El castaño no devolvió el trozo de pizza, ya estaba completamente perdido, Sousuke se dirigió al departamento de Haruka, que estaba justo al lado, era la puerta más cuidada de todo el piso; y solo lo arruinaba la parejita que estaba a punto de llegar a tercera base, justo al lado de la entrada del desaparecido.

—Shu, Shu, fuera.— Dijo Sousuke, haciendo señas con los brazos para ahuyentarlos.

Nuestro protagonista golpeo tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos, y al ver que no se dignada a aparecerse, decidió entrar sin más. Aquel departamento parecía alejado completamente del concepto de los demás, estaba impecable, Sousuke tiro su chaqueta en el suelo destrozando el entorno.

—¡Haruka sal!— Sousuke no tardo más de un minuto en encontrarlo en posición fetal cerca del sofá.— ¿Pero qué te paso?

—Ah...— Haruka como siempre hizo una reacción tardía, miro a Sousuke por un par de segundos, mientras el otro estaba loco de que ya respondiese.—No es nada, es solo que tengo miedo de que allanen.

—Haruka, hoy tienes miedo de que te allanen el departamento, ¿Que será mañana?, ¿que tengas miedo de que te maten?— Le dijo Sousuke mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Eso no tiene sentido...

—Es que ahora si me da miedo de que allanen tu casa. Tienes razón.— Haruka escondió ambos labios del miedo.— Escucha, te prometo que si te llegan a allanar la casa, lo cual no creo que pase, te prometo que golpeare a Kisumi.— Sousuke colocó su brazo sobre la encorvada espalda de Haruka.

— ¿Y que gano con eso?

Sousuke se rio fingidamente mientras lo señalaba con la punta de sus dedos índices, que chocaban con el brazo del menor, por su parte el otro individuo, solo se limitó a reírse muy levemente. Ambos odiaban a Kisumi, obviamente eso le beneficiaba a ambos.

— ¿Esta bien?

—Si. — Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y se dirigieron a la gran fiesta del departamento de al lado.

Saliendo un poco del tema. Todo aquel que fuese a las fiestas locas de Kisumi debía saber tres cosas. Primero que todo, estaba estrictamente prohibido la presencia de inadaptados, es más, fuera de su departamento había una pancarta que era para medir el ñoñometro de la persona. Los primeros tres podían acceder pero los más bajos no.

1- Cool, solo si eres cool y no lo sabes pero todos lo sabemos, aun si no estés invitado puedes entrar aun sin invitación.

2- Negro.

3- Deportista.

4- Gordo Friki.

5- Inadaptado que cree que tiene un demonio encerrado en su brazo.

6- Alguien vestido de Santa.

7- Chica que se cree emo, y que no tiene amigos porque tuvo un pasado muy trágico que a todos nos importa un soberano pepino.

8- Nerd.

Sousuke encajaba en el número uno a la perfección, aunque haya actuado como el mente pollo los últimos meses, aun así para ser cool no debías tener sesos. Rin si le quitabas lo marica, y lo llorica, era un pelín del primero, pero sobre todo del tercero. Makoto era un viejo amigo de infancia de Kisumi y era deportista. Y Haruka era su mejor amigo desde hace veinticinco minutos, que fueron diez minutos antes de la fiesta.

Sousuke miro un poco la pancarta de neón que estaba afuera. Toda la fiesta estaba genial pero ese factor estaba requeté cutre. En fin no podía exigir mucho en una fiesta que fue de un día para otro.

"Aunque a esta lista le falta algo." Sousuke le pidió un marcador al guardaespaldas que estaba en la entrada de la fiesta, este se lo dio. Sousuke se agachó y escribió al final "9— Nitori y Momotaro". "Perfecto" se dijo así mismo, le devolvió el marcador al generoso hombre y finalmente entro.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Tu solo hazte el loco. — Sousuke saco una carcajada malvada por su parte. — Ríe conmigo...

—...Mejor no.

Haruka le hizo una seña a Sousuke, para que supiera que iba a ir a donde estaba Kisumi para ayudarle. Nuestro protagonista hizo una mueca, Nanase Haruka no era el mejor acompañante en una fiesta, pero Sousuke no conocía a ninguno de los inadaptados que se encontraban en ella. Sus únicos conocidos eran, Rin; quien seguramente se perdía con Makoto, Makoto; quien seguramente se perdía con Rin, Kisumi; Era mejor hablar con una pared, Haruka; quien estaría con quien era mejor hablarle a una pared, y Hikari, que es una de sus ex compañeras de colegio que quedó embarazada, y no pudo terminar el año. La mejor opción era: "Acompañar a Rin hasta que se ponga a putear."

La segunda cosa que debías saber de una fiesta de Kisumi. Y la más importante, era el ponche, solo se sirve tres veces en toda la estadía, al lado del ponche normal, y la marihuana que se estaba vendiendo. Tú eras reconocido como una de las personas más cool de esta galaxia si lo bebías, muy pocos lo lograban, pero Sousuke a quien no le importaba un soberano pepino, ni siquiera sabía lo importante que era ese ponche, ya que nunca había ido a una fiesta de Kisumi por razones obvias, debía probar el ponche de dudosa procedencia. Ah claro, Nitori y Momotaro solo querían asistir a la gran fiesta de Kisumi para probar ese ponche, y estar con los chicos de la mejor calaña.

La tercera cosa que debías de saber de las fiestas de Kisumi es que nunca, debes estar solo.

—Ahora que finalmente estoy libre. No puedo creer que decidiste asistir.— Rin se encontró con el rejuvenecido ser, a su lado se encontraba Tachibana Makoto, quien era la razón por la cual Sousuke se arrepentía de su decisión, Sabia que él estaba en la fiesta, pero estar al lado de Rin apenas iniciando la fiesta era una mala señal.

—Te dije por mensaje CDMFJU. — Sousuke hizo una mueca al ver que su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

— ¿Y qué coño significaba eso?

—Nada. Solo lo escribí para joderte… Tengo sed, adiós. — Se despidió lo más rápido posible para no hacer mal trío.

En busca de un nuevo camino, se encontró con el ponche que caracterizaba todas las fiestas de Kisumi, había dos ponches, pero uno de ellos no importaba, Sousuke pensó que uno era de uva, y el otro de cereza, a él le gustaba más el de cereza así que bebió de ese.

— ¡Solo han pasado veinte minutos de la fiesta, y ya alguien bebió del ponche!— Todos los que estaba alrededor empezaron rodearon en un círculo a Sousuke, lo intentaron alzar como a una porrista, pero al ver lo pesado que era se rindieron, y lo dejaron. —…Amigo eres muy pesado… Aun así felicitaciones.

Sousuke hizo una mueca, decidió no seguir bebiendo de aquel ponche, y regresó con Makoto y Rin, que aún no habían empezado a besuquearse.

—No puedo creer que bebiste del ponche. — Rin le dio un golpe en el hombro, y Sousuke solo hizo otra mueca, eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado jamás.

—Obvio, tenía sed.— Dijo Sousuke recalcando lo obvio, como que fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Por cierto Sousuke. — Rin agarro del brazo a Sousuke antes de que pudiese escapar.

— ¿Qué?

—No andes solo en la fiesta de Kisumi. Y por favor no aceptes nada de lo que te den, no te quiero hablar si llegas a drogarte.

A Sousuke le habían añadido otra misión en el cartel de misiones, y esa era no estar solo, y no drogarse, podía con ello, como buen Rintiano lo haría a la perfección y obtendría la máxima recompensa.

—No te preocupes.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la fiesta, se encontraba Nitori y Momotaro, quienes se habían decidido en intentar pasar "por las buenas".

—Lo siento muchachos, miren la pancarta.

—Oh caspitas Nitori, no puedo creer que en nuestro único intento de ir a una fiesta para adultos no se aceptaran ni Nitoris, ni Momotaros. — A Nitori le nació un tic en el ojo al ver el retraso mental que había en su compañero después de ese comentario.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, regresemos a casa, todavía me quedan unos cuantos mostritos mágicos, de los que crecen sumergidos en agua. Te guarde el verde que te gustó el otro día — Dijo Momotaro, sin saber que acaba de decir la frase ñoña vetada de la semana.

—Momo…si, vamos.

Después de eso Nitori y Momotaro fueron desterrados del edificio, pero no se rendirían, ellos probarían ese ponche costara lo que les costara.

Sousuke no sabía qué hacer, no conocía a nadie, no había ninguna chica bonita soltera, y no pensaba hacer de galán de esas películas en que la chica ñoña sexy se enamora de un imbécil, que la invita a acostarse con ella en una fiesta, pero no lo hacen, y ahí el imbécil se enamora de ella.

Aparte de que eso no pasaba en la vida real, Sousuke no quería enrollarse en algo tan grande. Normalmente estaría hablando con Rin y algunos amigos, pero como ninguno está, y Rin anda con el novio no podía hacer nada, e interactuar con gente que no conocías en una fiesta de Kisumi era altamente peligroso. Su última esperanza era hablar con Haruka por loco que sonara, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.

—Hola Sousuke.— Eso era hablar demasiado rápido, ahí mismo se encontraba Nanase Haruka, con la ropa más genial que le había visto Sousuke jamás, ya empezaba a dudar si entro por lo deportista o por lo cool de apariencia. Meh seguro fue por recomendación de Kisumi.

—Hola Haruka, mi eterno amigo.

—Deja de hablarme como antagonista que solo me ha hablado en dos peleas que tuvimos a muerte.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Kisumi me dijo que te diera esto. No tengo idea de que rayos es, así que no me preguntes. Bueno me tengo que ir. — Haruka se despidió rápidamente de Sousuke.

—Espera Haruka. — Sousuke le tomó del brazo atrayéndolo hacia sí.

— ¿Que sucede?, no hagas este tipo de cosas, harás que me enamore aún más de ti. — Le dijo sarcástico.

—Vete. — le repelió. Limpió su mano con su pantalón y Haruka se despidió de él y se perdió de su vista.

Esto era demasiado extraño ¿Qué le pasaba a Haruka? ¿Acaso ya no era Haruka, si no su hermano gemelo malvado Harukaa con dos "a"? estaba actuando muy distante desde hace un par de días. ¿Sera que ya no pensaba que Sousuke era lo máximo sino Kisumi?, muchas preguntas estúpidas invadían el cerebro de Sousuke, y lo único inteligente que pudo llegar a pensar fue **"Seguro se dio cuenta de que le gustaba cualquier polla y se enamoró de Kisumi… Loco… Por lo menos no me molestara más, es broma, Haruka tiene buen gusto y le será dificil desencantarse de mí."**

Sousuke abrió la bolsa que le dieron. Sousuke reviró los ojos al ver que era. Seguido de esto un montón de hombres muy grandes levantaron a Sousuke y lo sentaron en una especie de trono, mientras gritaban y bailaban alrededor, al lado de él, se encontraban otro sujeto.

— ¿Hola?— Dijo algo inseguro nuestro protagonista.

—...Hola.

—Perdón por no presentarme, soy Sasaki Teru**" Ni te molestes, no me voy a memorizar tu nombre extraño"**.— Sousuke se presentó, y le dio la mano a este sujeto.— Soy uno de los anteriores bebedores del ponche, como tu.— Dijo señalando al nuevo rey.

—¿Quieres cerveza campeón?— Le preguntó una chica muy atractiva a Sousuke.

—No, gracias. — Le respondió con mucha elegancia.

— ¿Sabes?, ser el bebedor del ponche te cambia la vida, empiezas a notar aquellos pequeños detalles que... que antes no notabas, como cuando mi pez dorado murió. — El extraño individuo empezó a sollozar.— Y yo no sabía qué hacer, ahí me di cuenta que soy un completo inútil y...

— ¿Sabes que dulzura?, dame esa cerveza.

Mientras Sousuke se emborrachaba, uno de los tantos candidatos que iban atrás de su trasero, terminaba con las tareas que le había mandado a hacer Kisumi. Después de muchas horas Haruka se dirigió a la sala de la casa de Kisumi, el centro de la fiesta y el lugar en donde se debatía en ponche, gracias a las fuerzas omnipotentes de este mundo, se sentó en el sillón en el que estaba Rin y Makoto,y ninguno de ellos estaba haciendo nada raro.

—Hola Haru. — Makoto Tachibana un hombre Harukangelico desde sus inicios de vida, saludó a su dios, quien se encontraba casi muerto en el sillón.

Haruka solo hizo un sonido en respuesta del saludo de su mejor amigo, Makoto entendió que significaba "estoy hecho mierda y hola", mientras que Rin solo le pareció una falta de respeto.

Para los que tengan alguna curiosidad del extraño comportamiento de Haruka les hare un breve resumen. Unos siete segundos después de que Sousuke corriera por su vida al divisar al nuevo vecino de su amigo, Haruka qedo atrapado en una encrucijada moral. Kisumi el nuevo vecino de Haruka lo engatuso para que lo ayudara con todos los preparativos de su fiesta. Entre ordenar copas de vidrio extremadamente frágiles y costosas en pirámide y doblar servilletas en forma de cisne. Y encargarse de todos los pedidos que tenía Kisumi, como comprarle donas, buscarle su ropa a la tintorería, etc. Además de sus obligaciones académicas y su asistencia obligatoria a las practicas del club.

Haruka al principio lo hizo por cortesía, y luego no sabe en qué momento Kisumi lo había convertido en su asistente personal, a tal punto de hacer todas sus tareas avenidas y por haber. Gracias a Dios aquel desvergonzado algodón de azúcar por cabello le había dado por fin un momento de paz, y si tenía suerte, después de la fiesta no le volvería a hablar por el resto de su vida, puesto que una vez mudado y celebrado el joven adicto a los reventones, sería difícil volverlo a ver con los desiguales horarios que tenían ambos

—Haruka, quería disculparme por todas las tareas que te he obligado a hacer.

Haruka no tenía ninguna energía para siquiera reprocharle, lo único que quería era irse a su departamento y dormir, y posiblemente también cenaría algo antes.

— ¿Oigan saben que sería estúpido?— Sousuke había aparecido repentinamente detrás de todos, apoyando su humanidad en el costoso sillón de Kisumi. — Que Haruka y yo nos besáramos. — Sousuke empezó a reírse frenéticamente, para después hacer una cara entre desafiante y burlesca a Rin y a Makoto.— retennos a que nos besemos.

Ninguno de los otros tres individuos dijo nada, estaban petrificados en ese lapsus de confusión, y Sousuke por cuenta propia besó a Haruka en la boca mientras caía en el suelo, y corría por todo el perímetro. Haruka estaba entre extrañado y feliz, ¿el agotamiento lo estaba haciendo alucinar?

—Ay ese Sousuke. Vamos Haruka. — Kisumi arrastró a Haruka por un brazo como si de un muerto se tratara. Al parecer su día como asistente personal todavía no acababa.

Rin y Makoto no conciliaban levantarse e irse de allí, ellos que todavía no entendían por qué no se quedaron en sus casas. ¿Por qué decidieron ir a la fiesta de Kisumi, donde las pocas cosas que podías hacer eran drogarte, emborracharte, tener sexo, o medio bailar entre tanta gente drogada, borracha o teniendo sexo…?

Sousuke salió nuevamente al exterior encontrándose a Nitori y a Momotaro, que pensaban entrar disfrazados de mujeres viejas de mal gusto, de esas que tenían un pequeño perrito y un abrigo de leopardo.

Sousuke los tumbo en la piscina mientras daba pasos de bailarina, mejores que cualquiera, porque Sousuke no carece de talentos ocultos.

No había pasado ni una hora de la fiesta cuando ya Rin y Makoto estaban follando en una esquina. Habían atracado a un chico en plena fiesta y el anciano del 1—B le había dado un infarto, pero fue salvado exitosamente en la clínica en la que lo hospedaron. Pero el evento mas resaltante por el momento era que ya se había acabado el tercer ponche. Haruka por su parte, era ahora que se daba cuenta de que no había hecho nada productivo estos últimos días, y que la fiesta fue menos memorable de lo que él esperaba.

Haruka se encontraba deprimido y bastante mareado, estaba a punto de irse a casa hasta que se encontró Sousuke piernas de bailarina.

— ¿Sousuke?

—Haruka, mi vida.— Sousuke abrazo fuertemente a Haruka intentando besarlo.

—Apestas, hueles a…_monte_…

— ¿Pero que dices mi pequeño brócoli? Yo te adoro y lo sabes, por favor brócoli no me mates con tu rayo láser ¡piedad! — Sousuke se arrodillo pidiéndole disculpas a Haruka, quien le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que Sousuke al principio sintiera dolor y luego riera.

— ¿Hay alguien en esta fiesta que no esté drogado?, como sea, me voy a casa.

Sousuke abrazó a Haruka por la espalda, evitando que pudiese escapar, era como uno de esas malos mangas de terror, en donde una psicopata sigue al protagonista virgen, y están en la escena en donde lo mataban de una manera estúpida, pero al final no sabes si lo mataron o no, bueno pero ahora lo sabría.

—Haruka te debo decir algo…

—Sousuke aléjate de mí o te juro que aventare todas estas latas de caballa contra ti. — dijo armándose de su arsenal de comida enlatada robada de la alacena de Kisumi, ¿Qué? Lo más que podía desquitarse de aquel ser era despojándolo de sus reservas de vitamina enlatada. Y ahora que tenía que malograrlas aventándolas a aquel atractivo peligro ambulante solo podría pensar "Adiós mis pequeños bebes."

—Ay Haruka, tan fanático de la caballa como siempre.

Si Había algo peor que tu amigo borracho, era tu amigo borracho y drogado, por si no era lo mismo, que te abrazaba en el momento que podías salir corriendo y disfrutar ver tus adoradas latas de caballa en la comodidad de tu casa.

—Haruka te debo de decir algo.

.

.

.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Sousuke se despertó con el dolor de cabeza de su vida, encontrándose en un mueble en medio de toda la sala, y a su lado estaba un chico con el cabello de color verde.

—Al fin te despiertas. — Y ese chico era Haruka.

— ¿Qué rayos le paso a tu cabello?

—Kisumi me lo tiño anoche. Por cierto no te debes preocupar, sé que estabas drogado, y no estuviste consiente en toda la noche. — Haruka se levantó del mueble con la mirada perdida mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

— ¿Sousuke, te drogaste? ¿Aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?— Rin que estaba semi desnudo estaba a punto de llorar, como siempre Rin un ejemplo para la sociedad, pero lo único que importaba en este momento era que su amigo había roto su promesa.

— ¡Claro que no! — Se apresuró a negarlo — Haruka, yo estaba muy consiente ¿verdad que si?, estoy hablando enserio. Rin yo sería incapaz. — Dijo asustado.

Haruka hizo una mueca un poco adolorida, se volteó hacia Sousuke y se agacho para quedar frente a frente a él. Y con una cara de pocos amigos le dijo:

— ¿Realmente, lo que dijiste anoche era cierto entonces?

"_**De qué rayos habla este tipo…"**_

"_**Por favor que no le haya contado a Haruka de mis sueño locos del mar, Por favor que no le haya contado a Haruka de mis sueño locos del mar, Por favor que no le haya contado a Haruka que en mis sueños era un puto delfín…"**_

—Obvio.

— ¿Realmente quieres se mi novio?, mi respuesta es que si, _**obvio**_, a no ser que realmente estuvieras drogado anoche...

Sousuke observó a Rin con miedo, quien estaba a punto de llorar. Sousuke se tragó todo su orgullo y le respondió.

—Jamás había hablado tan enserio en mi vida. — Sousuke hizo su mejor cara fingida de sinceridad. Haruka sonrió levemente, despidiéndose de los demás.

Y así finalmente se fue. Junto con el orgullo de Sousuke, quien se encontraba congelado en su puesto, al igual que Rin.

—Prefería a que te hubieses drogado a que se te llegase a pasar por la cabeza romperle el corazón a mi amigo…

—Pues…

— ¡Solo bromeo!, que bueno que no rompiste tu promesa. ¡Yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Haru!. — Rin empezó a reírse muy feliz.

—Jaja, claro Rin, ahora me iré a la mierda por si me necesitas. — Sousuke se fue antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

"**Ojala hubiese sido el puto sueño del mar…"**

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Notas Finales:**

Sé que el capítulo no tuvo nada, pero es por razones muy importantes en capítulos futuros _ (not rili)

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, besos por favor comenten y saben que los amo :DDD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas del autor:**

¿Hey se acordaban de mí? Yo creo que no jaja :v les tengo buenas noticias, algún dia acabare este fic pero con que se acaba se acaba :v

PD: este capítulo tiene fanservice :v si eres homofóbico como llegaste tan lejos en este fic? :V

Los peronajes de free no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kyoto animation y animation Do.

**Capítulo 11 — Más que amigos, más que novios, pero al mismo tiempo solo amigos.**

Hay días en los que despiertas y "wow, me acosté con una de mis profesoras de quinto semestre que se ha acostado con muchos de mis compañeros de clases, que suerte he tenido, estaba de un buena.", o a veces despiertas "Me acosté con la chica que me gusta, pero fue un trio con mi amiga que estaba buena, ¿A quién debería elegir? Es tan difícil ser yo.", pero hoy definitivamente era uno de esos días de "estaba muy drogado en la noche de ayer, y creo que me pase de gay y le di un mínimo de esperanzas a mi amigo gay porque ahora somos novios, espero que no me haya pegado ninguna de esas enfermedades venéreas que le dan a la gente gay… yo no soy homofóbico, pero espero no tener ninguna cosa rara en mis partes íntimas… ¿Qué le diré a mi dios pagano?"

Sousuke era un buen sujeto, nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida, y por estar siendo bueno con alguien nuevamente, ahora sí que la había cagado, su consejero personal, el señor oso; un osito de peluche color café que le habían regalado cuando él había nacido, le aconsejó que lo más sabio era que no hiriera los sentimientos de ese joven, porque si lo hacía cosas malas le pasarían.

—Pero señor oso…— Dijo Sousuke en tono de reclamo.

—Shh.— El señor oso controlado por las hermosas manos de su propietario, agarro su patita y la golpeo contra su boca, para hacer gesto de que guardara silencio.— Sousuke hazme caso.— Dijo con una voz muy gruesa, hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió.— Créeme, no querrás acabar como yo.

—¿Acaso le paso algo malo señor oso?— El señor oso ya había retirado su extremidad de la boca de Sousuke, se encorvó y le dio la espalda a su dueño.

—¿Quieres saber cómo perdí mi ojo izquierdo?— Sousuke tragó profundo por los nervios, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo cercano, pero no sin antes recostar al señor oso en una almohada.

—Cuando era joven, tenía un montón de aspiraciones, así como tú, pero un día conocí al señor conejo y a su mejor amiga… La señora ballena.— Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.— Bueno en una fiesta… comí demasiada miel… estaba como tú en este mismo momento… solo que yo le rompí el corazón y me arrancó el ojo.

—Señor oso… y yo que siempre creí que lo perdió porque jugué a las luchas con ust…

—Sousuke deja de mariconear con tu oso y ve a comprar leche.— Le dijo su padre que se encontraba recostado en un extremo de su puerta.

—Si ya voy _patrón_…— Sousuke dejó el oso de peluche en la cama y se fue corriendo a comprar.

Cuando finalmente el propietario del cuarto había desaparecido del mapa, su padre, el señor Yamazaki cerró la puerta lo más rápido posible, y se sentó en la cama de su hijo.

—¡Señor oso aconséjeme!

—Siéntese, le serviré una taza de té.— El señor oso, ahora controlado por el papá de Sousuke se sentó en las sillas de juguete junto con los demás peluches.

Ahora finalmente a lo que nos interesa, el comprador de la leche iba de regreso a su casa, sus pensamientos alentaban sus pasos, y el sol no le permitía ver más allá de sus pensamientos, definitivamente debía encontrar una forma de arreglar todo lo que había pasado, normalmente él lo dejaría pasar, solo por tratarse del legado viviente del hombre que más admiraba, pero tampoco era una marica como para permitir que lo jodieran a cada rato; ya le bastaba con el hombro hecho mierda.

Normalmente dicen que la verdad es la mejor solución a todo, aunque esta duela. Lo molesto de este maldito consejo es que te lo dicen como que no fuera nada, pero de hecho una de las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas es revelar una verdad después de haber mentido; ¿Qué le diría? "oye Rin lo siento, rompí mi promesa, me drogue hasta llegar a penar que Nanase era un buen partido", mires por donde lo mires solo sale perdiendo él.

Sousuke aclaró su cabeza sintiendo el frio embace de la leche sobre su frente, era muy agradable la verdad, hasta que noto que esta tenía un pequeño agujero en el fondo y empezó a mojar su cara, el moreno se secó con la manga de su camisa. lo único que quería era vivir una vida normal con unos muy buenos amigos y una buena novia, ¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar como una mala trama de esas películas para homosexuales?, esa que tu amigo gay, o que tu amiga que apoya el matrimonio igualitario te recomiendan porque dicen que es muy tierna, y resulta que esa película trata o de un prostituto y su mejor amigo, condones, o un pedófilo que conoce al amor de su vida, que resulta ser el niño rubio más blanco que jamás habías visto .

Precisamente el joven del hombro atrofiado no clasificaba en ninguna de esas, el clasificaba en la de "te conocí en el minuto 2:00 de la película y en el minuto 15:12 te bese por bicuriosidad, pero no es hasta que te trate como mierda en la fiesta de adolescentes homofóbicos que me acostaré contigo, y tú me veras con cara de perrito mojado y yo me haré el loco."

Sousuke siempre pensó que su vida sería una película mala de actor guapo, exacto, las que protagoniza una rubia puta y queda con el chico por la magia del amor.

—¿No es Sousuke?, ¡Sosuke mira para acá!

Saliendo de sus problemas con el mismo calibre que el calentamiento global, una voz chillona llamó a su ser, como un tonto se voltio a ver de quien se trataba; y no era nada más ni nada menos que el causante de sus dolores de cabeza, Nanase Haruka, junto con su nuevo mejor amigo Shihino cabello de chicle Kisumi.

—¿Quiénes somos?— Kisumi arrastro a su amigo hacia su humanidad.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y puso cara de chico virgen que está a punto de tener su primera relación.

—¡Cosmo y Wanda!— Sousuke evito reírse, se le había olvidado que Haruka había teñido su cabello en la fiesta en la que inició todo, para evitar el tema de su relación solo debía molestarlo con chistes de su cabello hasta que se le cayera el tinte ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?— Ayer estuviste como un loco en la fiesta.

—Sí pero parece que el más afectado fuiste tú ¿No pudiste contener tus ganas de mearte encima?— Sousuke exprimió el cartón de leche que tenía un agujero, derramando gran parte de este sobre los pantalones de su casi amigo de cabello rosado.

—Genial, Gracias.— El más alto de los tres no se aguantó en lo más mínimo sus carcajadas, Kisumi hizo una mueca de desagrado, y su compañero Haruka solo se quedó mirando la escena.

Fue en ese momento en el que notó más la presencia de Haruka, ¿Acaso ya era más amigo de Kisumi que de él? Normalmente se habría reído, ¿O es que estaba en pose de mujer que te controla la vida y está esperando su beso de buenos días?, él no pensaba hacerlo, era como besar en la primera cita, tal vez solo quería un saludo… Por lo menos debía intentarlo.

—¿Cómo está mi brócoli favorito?— El moreno le estiró una de las mejillas de su ex amigo, esperando reacción.

—Bien.— Le respondió con mala cara.

—Qué bueno…— Y de ahí surgió el silencio incómodo.— Bueno chicos ya tengo que irme…— Sousuke salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Que te vaya bien…— Sousuke se sentía como que hubiese perdido a uno de sus más importantes amigos, ya que ahora eran novios… Ahora estaba entendiendo porque las mujeres les decían a sus mejores amigos que los preferían como amigos y no como novios; bueno realmente no lo pudo entender porque ninguna de las chicas que le pedía ser su novia lo había rechazado.

De regreso a su habitación, después de haberse aguantado un gran regaño por parte de su padre por dejar los envases de leche sobre la mesa en vez de haberlos metido en la nevera sabiendo que uno estaba roto. Sousuke guardo al señor oso y se preparó para tomar una siesta, necesitaba recapacitar y recordar lo que paso la otra noche. Y así el mundo de sus sueños invadió su ser.

—Sousuke, que bueno que te veo por aquí.— una voz apareció desde lo más profundo de sus sueños, esa voz la reconocía muy bien, ni siquiera hacía falta que tuviese que ver de quien se trataba, un poco más aguda que la original, definitivamente era el delfín que se hacía pasar por su nuevo novio… Ya Sousuke lo daba por muerto.

—Sabes, precisamente estaba con el señor oso para no verte en mi sueños, sirenito déjame en paz.

—No soy un sirenito… Soy un delfín, esta vez vine a refrescarte tus recuerdos.

—¿Después de tantas veces atormentándome diciéndome que mi vida es una mierda porque trato mal a Haruka, por primera vez en tu puta vida vas a ser de ayuda? —Dijo Sousuke más sorprendido que sarcástico.

—¿Quieres recordar o no?

—Soy todo tuyo.

El delfín nado hasta una televisión que salió de la nada, lo encendió y se regresó para compartir asiento con el humano, Sousuke se puso cómodo para no perderse el más mínimo detalle.

—Sousuke te juro que si te acercas un poco más…

La imagen era un poco oscura, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de Haruka, aunque por poco no lo reconocía por el cabello oscuro.

—Por favor dime que no hice nada gay.— El pequeño delfín se encogió de hombros.

Nuevamente con sus ojos en la pantalla, Haruka de cabello oscuro estaba más asustado que nunca, y el Sousuke fuera de la pantalla también, y uno de los amigos de Kisumi con cara cero memorable le paso una cajita al Sousuke de la pantalla, "Kisumi debería conseguir nuevos amigos, ni siquiera había notado que había más gente aparte de mí." Pensó Sousuke.

—Lo siento Haru…— El Sousuke de la pantalla abrió la caja, y en ella llevaba tinte de cabello, seguido de eso se apagó la pantalla.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Creo que se dañó el televisor.— Le respondió.— Al menos sabemos porque su cabello es verde ahora.

—¿Y a mí que me interesa?… Ay olvídalo…

Sousuke se despertó, agarró su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que se sentía mal por teñirle el cabello… Y por hacerle pasar demasiado tiempo con Kisumi. No obtuvo respuesta.

Para no sentirse todavía más incómodo con Haruka le tuvo que enviar un mensaje que estaba más que seguro que le iba a responder; y si, era ese tipo de mensaje que a cada rato se burlan en internet.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa? MPNE (mis padres no están)" Tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era romper esa tensión que tenía con el delfín para terminar con él.

A los pocos minutos Haruka le respondió lo siguiente:

"¿Qué rayos es MPNE?"

El moreno recordó que ese era su idioma clave con Rin, y que solamente el antes mencionado sabe descifrar el código, Sousuke se olvidó de responder el mensaje y se fue a duchar, fue por un bocadillo y le llego otro mensaje.

"¿No será _**mis padres no están**_, o sí?"

Sousuke se quedó impresionado, nadie aparte de Rin había descifrado el código, ¿Tal vez por eso lo eligió?, que estupidez, él sabía que él no era así.

"¿Vienes o no?" le respondió.

Antes de que llegase su visita, porque sabía que Haruka vendría, se quedó viendo una de esas películas de todo público pero sobre todo para mujeres, y me refiero a la película "How to lose a guy in 10 days", una película en que la protagonista, la escritora de una revista quiere empezar a escribir de temas que le importan como el hambre en el mundo, en otras palabras cosas que a nadie le importa; así que escribe un artículo de cómo perder a un hombre en diez días siendo la mujer más fastidiosa del mundo, porque en vez de actuar como una mujer de verdad y atar a aquel atractivo hombre hasta el altar, ella prefirió usarlo para un artículo de revistas para mujeres. En pocas palabras, una película de fantasía y ciencia ficción.

Eso era lo que necesitaba nuestro protagonista, él no debía ser sincero y ser el culpable de toda esta historia, no, él debía ser un mierda para lograr que terminasen con él, él debía ser la víctima; bueno solo sirvió para eso, la mayoría de las estrategias que uso la protagonista en la película no le servían ya que eran cosas de mujeres, y Haruka tendría que hacer cosas más masculinas, como ver cualquier partido por televisión para lograr todos esos objetivos; pero había una que si podía hacer. En cuanto su novio actual piso el suelo de su casa ejecutó su plan.

—Hola.— Lo saludo Haruka.

—Haruka y Harukito.—El único paso de esa lista que pudo hacer era "darle nombre a su pene", Sousuke abrazo a él joven hasta dejarlo sin aire, y después lo abrazo en el área del trasero para abajo, casi se vomita, pero si con eso lo dejaba habría valido la pena.

—¿Quién es Harukito?

—¿Quién crees?— Sousuke se tragó todo su orgullo y toco aquella área que esperaba nunca tocar sin ropa. El joven de los ojos azules hizo una mueca.—Entra de una vez, hay helado en la mesa.

En la televisión estaba puesta una película de lesbianas, el residente de la casa esperaba que su novio no se lo tomara como que estaba aprendiendo a aceptar las cosas de gays y por eso veía cosas de ellos, prefería decir que estaba viendo una película de mujeres antes que eso.

—Yo no estaba viendo eso… Mi viejo esta en esa época de que lo que era anormal en su época y normal ahora, le excita.— Haruka soltó una leve risita, un poco nervioso porque no sabía si era un buen momento para reírse, no sabía qué clase de hijo era su acompañante, ¿Y si lo golpeaba por burlarse de la masculinidad de su padre?, el joven de los ojos azules paro su risa en seco, y de nuevo el ambiente se encontraba pesado.

—Siéntate… Espero que ya tengas una idea de cómo será esta noche Haruka.— El más alto empezó a acariciar un poco el rostro del delfín.— Exacto, veremos documentales de crímenes hasta que me sangren los ojos.

Según Sousuke la única forma de recuperar a Haruka como un amigo y no como hombre, era enseñándole su género de programa favorito, exacto documentales de homicidios, porque él era el tipo de personas calladas que seguramente querían ver el mundo arder… eso pensaba el moreno.

En ese momento estaban pasando uno de los favoritos de Sousuke "amigos que matan", ¿Por qué le encantaba?, simplemente porque era perfecto, y ya que el programa habla de amigos podría echarle una broma a su ex amigo ya que no era su amigo… sino su novio…

—¿Sabes?, la primera vez que vi este programa contigo estaba muy nervioso, porque ya que eras mi amigo jaja… Pero ahora eres _mi novio_ así que no hay problema.— Ni él mismo sabía que quería lograr con ese comentario, hasta que su mente lo ilumino diciéndole "obviamente era para que creyera que estoy de acuerdo con esta relación."

—Lo mismo pensé, ya que si estás enamorado de mi serias incapaz de matarme.— "¿Qué rayos fue eso, acaso me está amenazando o algo por el estilo?" Pensó el otro.

Ahora la vida de nuestro protagonista había pasado de ser una película mala de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas versión gay, a una película de suspenso que jamás llego a la pantalla grande de un sujeto con una novia asesina versión gay.

"Menos mal son amigos que matan y no novios que matan." Pensó Sousuke.

"Entonces Lisa empezó a salir a escondidas con Matt, a pesar de que eran amigos y Matt ya tenía novia."

"¿Es enserio?" pensó el más alto.

—¿Me pasas el helado de mantecado?— Le preguntó el joven del cabello verde pasto, ya sin sonar como un asesino.

—Agárralo tú mismo…— Le respondió Sousuke odiosamente.

"Matt empezó a tratar mal a Lisa… y ella no lo pudo soportar." Dijo la señora que narraba el caso.

Después de escuchar aquel dialogo, Sousuke le pasó el envase de helado a su compañero. Qué tal si Haruka se enojaba y lo mataba simplemente porque no le trajo el helado…

Sousuke rodeo con su brazo a Haruka, mas por miedo que por el hecho de que quisiese aparentar estar feliz con su relación. Esto puso un poco nervioso al otro joven, su corazón se había acelerado, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo o para molestarlo, o se asustó de repente, realmente no lo sabía.

—**Un rato después.—**

"No puedo creer que Matt haya matado a Lisa… me quito a mi hermana…"

Sousuke exhalo aliviado y apartó a Haruka bruscamente. Así que Lisa fue la que resulto asesinada, era un alivio, eso significaba que Haruka no era la amenaza…de algún modo…

—Se acabó el helado, ¿quieres que compre más?

—No es necesario.

El celular de Haruka empezó a sonar, eso era muy extraño, ¿Haruka con su celular a la mano? Seguramente estaba en medio de algún lio con alguna mafia, era la única explicación del porqué llevaba su celular encima. Mientras este respondía la llamada, el protagonista de nuestra historia se fue a lavar los platos sucios.

Sousuke pudo apreciar que Haruka estaba muy enojado, nunca antes lo había escuchado así, bueno solamente cuando se metían en su vida; claro que él no estaba al tanto porque fue la única persona que le dio el discurso de la amistad y de sus sueños versión "no es mi asunto, si te caes en una alcantarilla y te mueres mejor.", en conclusión nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

El moreno se acercó un poco a donde se encontraba su nueva pareja, lamentablemente no pudo entender muy bien el chisme, así que solo pudo llegar a una conclusión "Habían secuestrado a la hermana gemela de Haruka, llamada Haruka, porque estaba metida en asuntos de la mafia para poder mantener a su familia; y ahora el líder de esa mafia la quiere como esposa y Haruka no quiere eso porque es su hermana menor." Definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Finalmente acabada la llamada Sousuke le empezó a hablar al joven de la hermana con su mismo nombre que está secuestrada.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?— A lo que el joven le respondió de muy mala gana lo siguiente:

—Yo no tengo hermana.

Definitivamente nunca iba a ser invitado para esos programas de investigaciones que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Qué pasó? – le pregunto dejando los chistes de lado.

—Kisumi hizo una fiesta…

—¿Querías ir?— Sousuke rodeo con su brazo a Haruka.— Lo siento porque te haya invitado a mi aburrida casa sin fiestas.

—No es eso; Kisumi dejo que entraran a mi casa…— exclamo exasperado, si es que Haruka realmente podía trasmitir esa emoción sin parecer un maniquí.

—No debiste darle las llaves en primer lugar.

—No se la di… rompieron la puerta.— dijo a secas

¿Nunca les ha pasado que no les agrada una persona, pero de repente les pasa algo muy malo y no puede evitar querer ayudarlas o hacer que se sientan bien a pesar de que sabes que te arrepentirás?, eso mismo estaba experimentando Sousuke, no quería ver Haruka de mal humor, en especial por culpa de Kisumi, a ese tipo había que quemarlo vivo.

Aun así se prometió que en cuanto terminase ese día; el mismo seria el peor novio de toda la galaxia, y terminaría cuanto antes esa relación.

—Brócoli bebe.— Haruka arqueó una ceja, y Sousuke lo aprisiono es su pecho para que no viese su cara de vomito.— No te debes desanimar, porque tu no—…novio está aquí para animarte

Sousuke libero a "brócoli bebe" de su prisión, y con toda la delicadeza nivel Sousuke, en pocas palabras como un golpea mujeres aunque él no fuese uno, agarró la cabeza de Haruka enfrente de él, e hizo que se rotara en un ángulo dolorosamente imposible. Y finalmente en un intento no gay para avanzar su relación, besó la frente de Haruka; porque admitámoslo, si lo besaba en los labios iba a ser _gay_.

"Sigue… Sobre mi cadáver" Sonaba en la televisión.

—Maldita sea Haruka ¡ese programa es uno de los nuevos!, tienes que verlo es buenísimo.— "El beso, la emoción para ver el programa… Maldita sea soy un genio, quedo tan natural." Pensó para sí mismo.

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—Haruka.— Dijo el más alto como un niño.— Si vas a tu casa tal vez uno de los amigos drogadictos de Kisumi te viole y te mate, además ¡este programa es buenísimo, quédate!— Mientras grito esto último Sousuke hizo mini saltitos como que fuese muy fan del programa ¿a quién engañaba? Extrañaba ver estos programas en compañía de Haruka. Él era su compañero de documentales homicidas. Haruka acepto quedarse, más por el miedo de ser asesinado que por el hecho de ver lo que quería Sousuke.

—Te va a encantar, esto te ayudara para la próxima vez que Kisumi deje entrar gente a tu casa sin permiso.

—Está bien.—Haruka se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Ahí no vas a ver nada.— Sousuke arrastro a Haruka hacia su humanidad, quedando sobre él, era bastante cómodo, porque Sousuke era enorme.

El programa, tal y como dice el nombre, trataba de mujeres que estaban a punto de ser asesinadas por alguien y por alguna razón lograron sobrevivir, y en el momento mataron a su asesino, o lo dejaron en completa humillación. Era perfecto para Haruka, y lo mejor de todo es que eran bastante cortos los capítulos.

—¿No te da ideas?— Le preguntó Sousuke mas embobado por el capítulo que otra cosa.

—¿Ideas para qué?

—Para joder a los amigos de Kisumi cuando entren a tu casa. ¡Mira como lo dejo, juahjajaja!— Sousuke se Exalto, levantándose un poco de su puesto.

—Espero que no vuelvan a entrar a mi casa.

—Estamos hablando de Kisumi, estoy muy seguro que lo volverá a hacer; tienes que hablar con él.

Aunque Kisumi no fuera uno de los amigos más cercanos de Haruka, el pequeño delfín sabía que aunque se quejase no haría ningún efecto; más por el hecho de que Kisumi no hacía nada de lo que le pidiesen, que por el hecho de que Haruka es la peor persona para transmitir sus sentimientos a través de palabras. No podía pensar en un buen discurso, y mucho menos encima de Sousuke, eso lo desconcentraba en gran escala, aunque pareciera que ya a Sousuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviese sobre él.

—No sé cómo…— Sousuke detestaba esta parte de Haruka, el admitía que a veces no era muy social con las personas y solo se limitaba a verlas con cara de perro enojado, pero Haruka no tenía esa cara, más bien era de un gatito tratando de cuidar a sus hijos; él debía aprender a enfrentar la sociedad.

—¿Qué quieres que hable por ti?, no soy tu madre Haruka.

—No me refería a eso.

—Mira aprende de Marisa.— Marisa era el nombre de la protagonista del caso que estaban viendo en ese momento.— Ella sabía que vivía en un barrio peligroso así que aprendió artes marciales, y acaba de joder a alguien.

—¿Quieres que golpee a Kisumi?

—Y si es posible en la cara.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio, Haruka por el consejo de su novio no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo, y Sousuke por el hecho de que el caso estaba demasiado bueno como para hablar.

Después de varios casos en los cuales ninguno de ellos dijo algo, había llegado la hora de dormir, alias el programa que iba a pasar no le gustaba a Sousuke así que era un buen momento para dejar de ver la televisión.

—Bueno supongo que yo dormiré en el mueble, y tú por ser un invitado iras a la cama.

—No es necesario…

—No me importa lo que digas, dormirás en la cama quieras o no.— Sousuke le enseño su habitación a Haruka, la cama era grande las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre, pero al lado de su almohada había un osito de peluche, eso demostraba que Sousuke era un chico sensible… sucio, pero sensible ¿Qué más se puede pedir de un hombre?

—¿Y ese oso?

—Ah ese es señor oso… Me lo regalaron cuando acababa de nacer ¿Señor oso quieres dormir con Haruka?— Señor oso controlado por su dueño lo giro de izquierda a derecha.— Dice que no quiere dormir contigo, bueno, buenas noches Haruka.— dijo llevándose a su oso en un abrazo.

Sousuke se retiró con el señor oso en sus brazos, a Haruka no le importo mucho, sacudió las sabanas y se recostó sobre la cama, era bastante cómoda, y las sabanas bastante cálidas.

—Solo bromeaba Haruka, ten a señor oso.— Sousuke dejo a su oso de peluche sobre la punta de la cama, y se retiró rápidamente de la habitación.

Paso alrededor de veinte minutos y Haruka todavía no conciliaba el sueño, en ese momento alguien entro nuevamente por la puerta; el pequeño delfín ya se estaba empezando a asustar.

—Olvídalo seré yo quien duerma con el señor oso.— Y nuevamente señor oso fue arrebatado de las pertenencias del delfín, bueno no le importaba mucho la verdad… ¿hasta cuándo el oso tendrá relevancia? Pensaba el moreno.

Haruka se sentía muy nervioso, pareciera que Tokyo lo odiase, porque desde que se mudó casi nada le ha salido bien. Estaba muy preocupado por si esos monos le robaban algo de la cocina, como su caballa, o su pimienta especial, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que se tuvieron que mudar a su lado tuvo que ser Kisumi el elegido?, hasta prefería tener a la loca asesina como vecina, ella no lo molesto en lo más mínimo, solo lo molestaría cuando llegase el momento en que lo intentase asesinar y él tendría que usar todas las técnicas que acababa de aprender de "Sobre mi cadáver" y sobrevivir.

Lo único bueno de estar en Tokyo era que Yamazaki Sousuke le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Porque si Yamazaki Sousuke no te dirige la palabra ¿vale la pena vivir? Yo no lo creo. Aparte de eso se sentía muy frustrado y deprimido, en ese momento solo se quería morir para evitar sus problemas, o nadar en una piscina para olvidarse de ellos.

Después de haber muerto internamente por sus preocupaciones el pequeño delfín consiguió dormir, y como era de esperarse cuando duermes en una casa que no es tuya, despiertas más temprano que nadie. Al lado de su ser estaba el señor oso con una nota.

"El señor oso quería dormir contigo, tienes suerte el señor oso no acepta dormir con nadie tan fácilmente, eres especial."

Haruka no entendió a qué se refería. Dejando el oso de lado Haruka se alisto para irse a casa, Sousuke seguía dormido en el sofá. Haruka le compro un sándwich al frente y se lo dejo en la mesa de la sala, para finalmente irse.

De camino a casa pudo ver a algunas personas saliendo de los pisos en los que vivía, unas que pudo reconocer, y otras que parecían sacadas de un loquero, definitivamente esos debían ser los amigos de Kisumi, o los vecinos del barrio que invitó sin razón aparente.

Haruka pudo encontrar al causante de todo su estrés en el piso de la cocina de su casa, y en efecto, no había nadie en su casa, pero definitivamente se habían comido todas su despensa; al parecer se habían fumado toda la pimienta de su cocina, se orinaron en su sofá, y seguramente habían tenido relaciones en su cama. Esto no lo iba a tolerar, debía hablar con Kisumi. Haruka despertó a Kisumi vertiéndole una botella de agua en la cara.

—¿Qué rayos pasa?— Preguntó Kisumi algo asustado.

—Kisumi por favor no vuelvas a hacer una fiesta en mi departamento.

—Lo siento Haru, tu casa no estaba en el plan, pero tú sabes cómo son los muchachos.— Kisumi soltó una risa inocente mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Haruka, y su aliento apestaba a mierda.

En esos momentos, muchos recuerdos inútiles de Haruka aparecieron en su cabeza; pero en especial, recordó las palabras de Sousuke, unas muy sabias palabras

"Aprende de Marisa,

blah blah blah

Golpea a ese hijo de puta.

Blah. Pasame el helado ¿te lo vas a comer tu solo?

Si es posible golpéalo en la cara

Artes marciales Nanase.

Jaja te llame Nanase…blah

… maldita sea Haruka lo mataron y no oí nada de lo que dijeron, y tu hablando mierda aquí..."

Y si lo decía Sousuke era por algo.

Haruka con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kisumi, y no se sintió como el esperaba… Fue mil veces mejor, era como cuando pruebas por primera vez el sabor del haagen daz, era un fruto prohibido. Haruka no estaba seguro si seguir o no, pero estaba seguro que si Sousuke estuviese ahí le hubiese dicho "Hazlo Nananse no seas una marica y hazlo."

Finalmente cuando iba a articular la acción se arrepintió, apoyó su mano sobre la mesa de la cocina, y mientras se afincaba se cayó una de las hojas que contenía pimienta y sobre los ojos del monstruo.

Kisumi dio un grito al cielo mientras tapaba sus ojos por el dolor.— ¡Maldita sea perdóname pero para!— Haruka se preocupó y le quito la hoja de encima.

—Lo siento mucho…— Haruka muy alarmado, buscó en uno de los cajones de la cocina algo para desinfectar la herida.— Muéstrame tus ojos.

—¡Si vas a matarme, mátame de una vez!

—Kisumi deja de actuar como un idiota y déjame ayudarte.

Los vecino se asomaron a la cocina de Haruka, lo cual no tiene sentido, si tenían a una asesina en serie en el edificio y nunca entraron en su casa ¿Por qué lo van a hacer ahora?; minutos después alguien llamo a una ambulancia, y alguien más a la policía, desde ese momento los vecinos de Haruka no le dirigieron la palabra nunca más y no dejaron de mirarlo raro en el edificio.

Ya en la comisaria se declaró que Haruka no había hecho nada malo y pudo salir ileso; recibió saludos de los policías que allanaron su casa la otra vez, y una dona de regalo.

Haruka jamás había tenido más mala suerte, se sentía miserable y con ganas de que le devolvieran toda la comida que le robaron. Haruka le envió un mensaje de lo que le paso en el día a Sousuke sin razón aparente, le dio mucha vergüenza enviárselo era como que no tuviese con quien más hablar. Pero Sousuke le envió un mensaje que decía:

"ajajaj mejor lo hubieras matado, el señor oso cree que hiciste bien."

Haruka se rio levemente, no lo podía explicar, pero no importa lo que le dijese Sousuke, siempre lo reanimaba de algún modo. Haruka fue al mercado a comprar todo lo que había perdido, y al llegar a casa robo unas cuantas cosas de la casa de Kisumi en su ausencia, puso un cartón en el lugar en donde debía estar la puerta y lo pego con cinta para que nadie entrase, aunque no era necesario, con su nueva reputación estaba más que seguro que nadie volvería a entrar. Evitó las llamadas de Makoto y Rin que estaba más que seguro que iban a arruinar su felicidad y siguió con su rutina diaria. Hoy era un buen día.

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Notas finales:**

Señor oso hizo su debut en este fic :V nadie sabe si volverá a aparecer esta temporada. El plan de Sousuke para terminar con Haruka apenas comienza.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y recuerden, LOS AMO :B


End file.
